Memorias
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Catorceava memoria: Foto. \\—Iré contigo. /— ¿Que está ocurriendo aquí?/— ¡Kyaaa! ¡Pero que lindo!/— ¿Quieres salir conmigo?/— ¿En serio va a pagar? ¡Siempre me obliga a pagar a mí! /—No importa, es como un beso indirecto, ¿No es así?/—… ¿En serio crees que soy amable y generosa?/—Maldita Leaf… ¡Cerró todas las cortinas!/— ¡L-Leaf! ¡No te me lances encima!
1. Primer Memoria

Hola a todos! Traigo un fic nuevo, que podría decirse que es la continuación de "Proposito", que fue el primer fic de Pokémon que subí, por cierto, agradezco a Taylor Rowan por su review, me hizo muy feliz!

De acuerdo, más abajo daré una información sobre otro proyecto que tengo, este fic tendrá varias "memorias" o capítulos. Pueden pedir la participación de cualquier personaje solo hasta la quinta generación, estas memorias estan hechas principalmente para Red y Yellow, ya que no he visto casi ningún fic sobre el Red del juego y Yellow (sólo había uno, y sinceramente fue glorioso!), aunque también son memorias para otros personajes, así que siéntanse libres de recomendarme.

¡Sin más preámbulos les dejo leer!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo.

* * *

**Primer Memoria  
Entrenador Grosero**

.

**[***]**

.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Una pregunta lanzada al aire. La chica de sombrero de paja se golpeó mentalmente. ¡No debió haber dicho eso! Debería haber saludado cortésmente para luego decir "¿Te has perdido? Puedo ayudarte a salir de aquí si quieres" pero no, tuvo que decir "¿Quién eres tú?". A ese ritmo, Yellow iba a perder el trabajo tan rápido como lo consiguió.

El chico de extraños ojos rojos que estaba acompañado por un Pikachu le miró fijamente, como analizándole con la mirada. Esos ojos tan profundos y tan fríos a la vez estaban empezando a intimidarle. Pensó en disculparse e irse, pero el chico hablo antes.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Le devolvió la pregunta con un tono de voz seco y arrogante. Pensó en responderle, pero ese tono no le gusto para nada.

—Yo pregunte primero. —Respondió Yellow enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Y? —Pregunto con indiferencia que inclusive sonó grosera, definitivamente uno de sus fuertes no era conocer personas.

—Y... —Continúo cruzándose de brazos. —...Deberías responder primero, es descortés responder una pregunta con otra pregunta, ¿Sabias?

— ¿Eso debería importarme? —Respondió con frialdad, una frialdad que también sonó grosera. Podría casi jurar que le respondió de aposta con una pregunta.

—Sí, se llaman modales. Deberías aplicarlos. —Contesto frunciendo el ceño.

Él le observo por unos segundos más, tratándole de intimidar con la mirada, y casi lo logra, pero Yellow no se rendiría, ese entrenador de ojos rojos le estaba retando, estaba siendo grosero a propósito, eso era seguro. Pasados dos minutos exactamente, el entrenador de rojo bufo, le hizo una señal a su Pikachu para que se subiera a su hombro, se dio la vuelta y se fue ignorándole; no, no era que no supiera como responderle, era que no le importaba seguir manteniendo la conversación y eso Yellow lo sabía.

—Qué chico más grosero. —Dijo para sí viendo la espalda del entrenador.

Yellow se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar entrenadores a los que ayudar, mientras caminaba, la curiosidad empezó a aflorar en su cabeza. _¿Quién sería ese misterioso entrenador?_

.

Toda la semana, Yellow se había dedicado a su trabajo: ayudar a los entrenadores despistados que iniciaban su aventura a salir del bosque; todos, hasta ahora habían sido muy amables, en especial las chicas, que por alguna razón reían y/o se ruborizaban demasiado cuando estaba cerca o les brindaba su ayuda.

En su tiempo libre, iba a pescar a una pequeña laguna que estaba rodeada por varios árboles, cada vez que pescaba algún Pokémon, lo devolvía a la laguna; pescar era su pequeño pasatiempo y en realidad, nunca esperaba pescar algo simplemente se relajaba sosteniendo la caña de pescar mientras el anzuelo flotaba sobre el agua.

Oh, sí, esos momentos de relajación eran muy preciados para Yellow (no tanto como los momentos de la siesta o cuando la cena estaba lista, pero se le parecía). Sin embargo, un día su preciado momento de relajación fue interrumpido por la única persona grosera que había conocido en Kanto (además una extraña anciana con la que chocó en Ciudad Verde y que parecía una momia)... Si, el misterioso entrenador de ojos rojos, quien traía a su Pikachu en el hombro.

Yellow, sostenía su caña de pescar con fuerza, iba en dirección a la laguna y se lo encontró en el camino, aunque esta vez no se fijó tanto en él a la primera, sino en el lindo ratón eléctrico que tenía en el hombro.

— ¿Me dirás tu nombre? —Pregunto suprimiendo las ganas de acariciar al Pikachu. Aunque hubiese pasado una semana y media, aun recordaba que ese chico no respondió su pregunta.

De nuevo, él le ignoro y se fue.

Yellow puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Eso fue grosero, demasiado! ¿Cómo podía ese chico dormir de noche? (entiéndase que Yellow tenía un sentido de conciencia muy grande y suponía que todo el mundo lo tenía igual, además, la amabilidad y cortesía eran sagrados, a su parecer).

—Como un bebé. —Le escuchó pronunciar.

Le respondió, ¡Le había respondido y eso que lo había pensado, no lo había dicho en voz alta! ... ¿Verdad? ... No, ¡Definitivamente lo pensó! ¡¿Qué clase de brujería era esa?!

.

¿Qué era lo que tenía Arceus en su contra? No lo sabía, pero debía haber hecho algo muy malo como para que estuviera jugando de esa manera con sus nervios.

El misterioso chico ojos, el grosero, si, ese. Se lo encontraba por todos lados, solo pasaron tres días después de su segundo encuentro y empezó las reuniones por coincidencia.

Cierto día su tío le pidió ir a Ciudad Verde a por una Pokéball, y él estaba ahí, en la tienda Pokémon. De acuerdo puede que si haya sido una coincidencia, así que lo dejó pasar.

Al día siguiente, estaba devolviéndose al bosque, había llevado a un par de chicos desde la entrada a Ciudad Plateada hasta Ciudad Verde, los chicos se fueron después de agradecerle, y cuando se volteó, ¡Ahí estaba! Mirando la dirección por la que se fueron los muchachos, esa vez, el Pikachu también le acompañaba, de nuevo, quiso acariciarlo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Pregunto Yellow al entrenador del Pikachu, él, aun sin mirarle, se fue.

Esa fue la famosa ignorada olímpica.

Al otro día, un Rattata había sido debilitado por un cruel entrenador que luchó contra él con un Nidoqueen, ¿Qué clase de malvada persona atacaba a un pequeño Rattata con una enorme Nidoqueen? Pues el chico que lo debilito. Yellow, ese día había hablado con un par de Pidgey, así que sus energías estaban tan bajas que la situación le obligó a ir a un Centro Pokémon para que atendieran al Rattata que trajo en brazos. Mientras esperaba a que la enfermera terminara con su trabajo, se sentó a descansar un poco en una silla. El cansancio le mataba. Quiso distraerse leyendo una revista para no caer en los brazos de Morfeo, así que fue a tomar una de la mesa que estaba frente suyo, solo quedaba una, una que se le fue arrebatada por la persona que estaba a su lado.

¿A que no adivinan quién era? Pues el líder del Team Rocket no. ¡Era su querido amigo, el misterioso entrenador grosero de ojos rojos! Esta vez descarto la posibilidad de una coincidencia, pero no le grito nada como "¡Acosador!" o "¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" o "No debiste arrebatarme esa revista, fue grosero", no, Yellow no dijo nada de eso. La verdad, era que quería preguntarle por el Pikachu, ya que no lo traía en ese momento, pero lo que dijo en realidad fue:

— ¿Me dirás tu nombre?

Esta vez le miro, el chico misterioso le miró a los ojos y después de treinta segundos... Volvió a ignorarle, se levantó y se fue.

¡Eso fue más grosero que la vez en la que ni le miró!... ¡Hasta la revista se había llevado! Definitivamente, ya no se quería volver a ver con ese chico nunca jamás.

Pero, repito, como Arceus tenía algo en su contra, lo siguió viendo, a diario a decir verdad. Inclusive un día lo vio hablando con su tío Wilton en la sala de su pequeña casa a mitad del bosque. Yellow, aprovechando que su tío estaba presente y que esta vez el chico grosero no iba a poder ser... Bueno... grosero, porque había un adulto presente volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Me dices tu nombre por favor?

Pero lo que ocurrió después no fue como Yellow había pensado. Red la miró, luego miró a su tío, hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y se marchó, con el Pikachu siguiéndole. Yellow frunció el ceño, todos tenían un límite para la paciencia, y la suya ya se había agotado.

—Tío, ¿Sabes cómo se llama ese chico? —Pregunto tratando de sonar indiferente, pero solo sonó como si quisiera matar miles de Meowth recién nacidos.

— ¿Eh? La verdad no. Solo vino aquí y nos felicitó por nuestro buen trabajo. Debe ser alguien importante. —Respondió su tío, al que la pregunta le había tomado desprevenido. —Oh, por cierto... Se quejó sobre que te la pasas acosándolo y siguiéndolo a todos lados. ¿Puedes explicarme eso?

Si escucharon una pequeña explosión. Fue Yellow, perdiendo lo poco que le que quedaba de paciencia.

Esa noche, Yellow sacó varias hojas en blanco de su mesita de noche y con sus lápices dibujo a aquel entrenador.

.

Ya tenía aproximadamente veinte dibujos, todos lo mostraban haciendo muecas o como una especie de monstruo humanoide, eso ayudaba a Yellow a aminorar su rabia en contra de éste, era como su... Desquite. Y el veintiún dibujo era el entrenador, sin muecas ni dientes afilados, lo mostraba inexpresivo y sus ojos serios y fríos como Yellow los recordaba.

Sostuvo su ultimo dibujo observándolo por un momento, le había quedado bastante bien, pero le faltaba dibujarle una boca; tal vez porque Yellow no sabía hacer bocas serias, solo había hecho bocas sonrientes hasta ahora. Así que con un lápiz dibujo una línea recta, la boca quedó algo chueca, pero al parecer de Yellow era perfecta para ese grosero entrenador.

Orgullosa de su obra maestra, la puso en el suelo, la observo pensando que su dibujo en realidad era ese muchacho y... Le sacó la lengua.

.

Estaba en la laguna, relajándose como siempre, esta vez había traído el almuerzo, muchos sándwiches de bayas y queso derretido. Tenía planeado quedarse todo el ahí, después de todo estaba exhausta después de haber dibujado tanto en tan poco tiempo la noche anterior, lo que paso después fue que rompió cada dibujo que hizo del entrenador, sonaba violento, pero ahora se sentía mejor; de todos los dibujos, el único que se salvo fue el último que hizo, lo había hecho tan bien (a excepción de la boca) que le dio pesar dañarlo, y ahora estaba en una de sus miles de zapatos en las que guardaba sus dibujos.

A penas sacó un sándwich, sintió que alguien le observaba, volteo a ver a su derecha y he ahí al Pikachu del chico grosero sin nombre. Yellow miró a su derecha y luego a su izquierda buscando a su entrenador, al no hallarlo, toda su atención se la dio al Pokémon.

—Hola. —Saludo un poco tímida, el Pikachu movió una oreja en respuesta. —Mi nombre es Yellow, ¿Y el tuyo?

Lo que Yellow no sabía era que el "entrenador grosero sin nombre" estaba mirándole con tranquilidad a sus espaldas, dos pasos para ser exactos. Había ganado, supo el nombre del chico antes de decir el suyo, pero había algo que le intrigaba, ¿Estaba hablando con su Pokémon?

—Entonces te llamas Pika, ¡Eres el Pikachu de ese chico grosero! —Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el entrenador y su Pokémon no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos por la sorpresa, ¿Cómo lo supo?... ¿Y acaso le llamó grosero? — ¿Quieres un poco, Pika? —Pregunto extendiendo el sándwich que se iba a comer, y Pika ni corto ni perezoso lo acepto. Se recostó en el regazo Yellow y empezó a comer.

Yellow, lo acaricio pelaje era suave. ¡Hacía ya rato que quería acariciar a ese lindo Pokémon! Así que en ese momento se realizada.

—Pika. —Llamo su entrenador. Yellow se sobresaltó, tanto que hasta lanzó un pequeño chillido.

— ¡Ah! ¡T-tu! —Exclamo con sorpresa al fijarse que se estaba justo a sus espaldas.

El, como de costumbre le ignoró, Pika se subió a su hombro aun con el sándwich en su hocico. Se dio la vuelta y camino.

— ¡Oye, espera! —Grito Yellow mientras se levantaba para ir tras él.

Él se detuvo, suspiro cansado. ¿Ese chico no sabía rendirse? Pues prefería quitárselo de encima antes de que volviera a hacer esa tonta pregunta cuya respuesta ya debería saber, es decir, ¡Era el campeón de la liga Pokémon de Kanto! Todo el mundo debería saber su nombre, hasta había aparecido en varias revistas como "El campeón de la liga más fuerte de todos", pero al parecer ese muchacho lo ignoraba completamente. —Red. Red Tsukusama, del Pueblo Paleta.

Y se marchó. Yellow se quedó de piedra, mientras veía la silueta del "entrenador grosero". ¿Red? ¿Ese era su nombre? ... ¿Lo logró? ¡Lo logró! ¡Supo el nombre de ese grosero! ¡Se llama Red!

Una sonrisa se apodero de sus labios y tuvo que reprimir saltar. Hasta que pensó, y su sonrisa se volvió una mueca de terror.

— ¡¿Me habrá escuchado?!

La respuesta era simple: si, la escucho. Y por eso mismo ahora estaba caminando en dirección a su casa con tranquilidad, pero no faltó la pregunta a su Pikachu.

— ¿Tú le dijiste tu nombre? —La respuesta fue negativa, lo que puso a pensar a Red, ¿Cómo ese chico adivinó el nombre de su Pikachu? Después pregunto otra cosa. — ¿Ese chico me llamó entrenador grosero?

Y esa noche, Yellow empezó a practicar lo sería su discurso de disculpa.

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **¡Fin! De acuerdo, como les dije, pueden dejarme en un Review si quieren la participación de otro personaje, y tal vez de un Oc, pero si quieren su participación me tienen que dejar sus características físicas y personales en un PM o en un Review. Agradezco toda clase de criticas.

Ahora, con respecto al proyecto, se llama "Karakuri", aunque el título puede cambiar, más información esta en mi biografia, el fic es enteramente del juego, y esta ligado a "Proposito" y a "Memorias", este fic. Agradezco si me ayudan y apoyan en ese proyecto.

Y en cuanto a mi fic de Zelda: Sekai no eiyu, no lo descontinué, simplemente que he estado en una mudanza y no he podido actualizar, este fic lo subí porque es corto y es como una pequeña "compensación", lamento las tardanzas.

Mi biografía esta en constante actualización, si necesitan saber algo sobre proyectos futuros, podrán encontrarlo ahí. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Segunda Memoria

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo.

* * *

**Segunda Memoria  
¿Chico o Chica?**

**.**

**[***]**

.

Había cosas ridículas, estúpidas, tontas y cansinas, Red tenía una lista sobre ello que parecía infinita, después de todo, cualquier cosa que fuera un estorbo, que le desagradara o que hubiese sido hecho por Leaf entraba inmediatamente en su larga lista. Pero, en esa lista había una cosa que cumplía con todos esos requisitos al mismo tiempo, una pregunta: ¿Eres chico o chica?

Te preguntarás, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto esa pregunta al campeón de Kanto? Pues, cuando él era pequeño, existieron tiempos (años) en los que su vecino, el abuelo de su (aunque costaba admitirlo) mejor amigo de la infancia, el profesor más respetado de Kanto, Samuel Oak formuló esa pregunta... Miles de millones de veces, a miles de millones de personas, y de esas personas hubo desafortunados que tuvieron la desgracia de escuchar la pregunta a diario. Y entre los que encabezaban esa lista eran Green y Red; Leaf se salvó, ya que en esos años vivió en Johto en casa de su tía.

Lo que ocurrió era que el profesor Oak sufrió un trastorno mental, o algo así, que le hizo tener huecos en la memoria, llevándolo a confundir el género de las personas y a olvidarse del nombre de su nieto; Red no podía negar que ese último síntoma le había gustado, cada vez que el profesor preguntaba el nombre de su nieto, a veces Red le respondía con otro nombre como "princesita" "Noob" "estúpido" o "excremento" entre otros. Y después de eso Green lo odiaba, porque no era lindo que tu abuelo te llamara por esos nombres tan horrorosos por todos lados, lo peor era cuando lo mencionaba en la TV en sus entrevistas.

"—Quisiera mandar un saludo a mi nieto, es un chico muy responsable, su nombre es Excremento."

Leaf aún se burlaba de él.

Aunque nos estamos saliendo del tema, lo importante era que Red odiaba esa odiosa pregunta gastada, y por eso estaba de tan mal humor ese día, porque la pregunta no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza: "¿Será chico o chica?"

Hace unos días, Yellow, la insistente personita que había conocido en el Bosque Viridian después de muchos "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" había ido a buscarle al gimnasio de ciudad Verde con una hoja de papel en la mano, apenas le vio corrió hasta él sin importarle que estuviera en mitad de un enfrentamiento con Green, y sin más, le empezó a leer el contenido de la hoja de papel, que terminó siendo un discurso pidiendo perdón por lo que había dicho aquel día en el que estaban en el lago.

En fin, aquel día Red escuchó demasiados "Perdón" y "Discúlpame" aunque también escuchó un "Pero aun creo que eres grosero, lo siento", esa declaración soltó las burlas de Green sobre el campeón.

Pero desde ese día, una duda surgió en su mente. ¿Yellow of Viridian Grove era un chico o una chica? Teniendo en cuenta que en la visión que le dieron Dialga, Palkia y Giratina sobre el extraño universo alterno del cual no quería entrar en detalles*, Yellow era una chica... Pues podía pensar que en su mundo también lo era, pero siempre usaba un enorme sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza, no podía ver lo que vio en aquel "otro mundo" que poseía la rubia, la cola de caballo.

Así que tenía tres opciones, 1) Le preguntaba directamente: ¿Eres un chico o una chica?; 2) Le quitaba el sombrero cuando menos se lo esperaba; 3) Dejaba el asunto tal y como estaba e ignoraba a Viridian por el resto de su vida. Así que, como no quería sonar como el Profesor Oak en sus tiempos de enfermedad mental y él no era el que dejaba algo a medias, optó por la segunda opción, le robaría su sombrero.

.

Yellow, en realidad, sí que era una chica, una chica con un pésimo sentido de la moda y carente de todo significado de la feminidad, pero hay que darle crédito a la pobre, después de todo vivió toda su vida con su Tío Wilton que es un pescador ignorante de algunos modales.

Yellow vino desde Johto hasta Kanto en cuanto su tío y ella fueron contratados para cuidar del Bosque Viridian. Ellos vivían muy felices y tranquilos en Ciudad Cerezo, pero apenas nombraron a dicho bosque, Wilton empacó maletas y se arrastró a su sobrina con él. Después de todo ellos provenían de ese bosque, no por nada su apellido era "Of Viridian Grove".

El punto aquí es que, Yellow no ocultaba su género a propósito, sino que simplemente le tenía demasiado apego a su sombrero de paja, el cual le cubría la cabeza haciéndola lucir un chico. Ella jamás le mostró importancia al asunto, parecer un chico no le parecía tan malo, hasta que empezaron los ataques, y no ataques cualquiera, sino ataques contra su sombrero.

Recientemente, Red, alias el entrenador grosero, había empezado a tratar de quitarle su sombrero, y ella, apenas sentía su presencia agarraba lo con firmeza Para evitar que se lo quitara.

Como en ese momento, en plena calle de Ciudad Verde.

— ¡Red-san! —Exclamó molesta agarrando su sombrero y evitando que se lo quitara.

— ¿Que? —Pregunto él como si nada.

Yellow suspiro. —No se dice "¿Qué?" se dice "¿Dime?", es por amabilidad.

— ¿Es en serio? —Pregunto el aburrido, la mirada firme de Yellow le mostró que si iba en serio. El bufó, y Yellow entendió que no le importaba.

—Me gustaría saber... ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Dijo sin soltar aun su sombrero.

Él se encogió de hombros y se marchó.

Yellow anteriormente habría ido tras él, pero ahora ya sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo, él nunca le obedecería.

.

Repito, no era que Yellow estuviera escondiendo su género, pero evitaba que le quitaran el sombrero a toda costa, tal vez era un reflejo involuntario.

Se recostó un momento, estaba descansando de nuevo en aquella laguna, sentada en el césped con su libreta de dibujos en su regazo, estaba dibujándose a sí misma, pero como un chico en un lado y como chica en otro, es decir, con el sombrero en un lado y sin el sombrero en el otro. Ahora que se ponía a analizar bien la situación, todos los entrenadores que había ayudado de seguro creían que ella era un chico y la habían tratado muy bien, con confianza, cosa que no ocurrió en Johto cuando se mostró como en verdad era, así que la duda surgió en su mentecilla. ¿Qué escogería, mentir y ganar confianza o decir la verdad y tener momentos incomodos?

— ¿Porque estoy pensando en todo esto? —Se preguntó a si misma mirando el dibujo fijamente.

—Viridian. —Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, ella se estremeció y escondió el dibujo, miró de quien se trataba. Red, y tenía una manzana en las manos.

—Red-san... —Suspiró aliviada. —No me asustes así es...

El chico se agachó hasta la altura de la rubia para quedar cara a cara. — ¿Eres un chico o una chica? —Listo, la pregunta había sido formulada, había sonado terriblemente como el profesor Oak, tanto que hasta le dieron ganas de golpearse a sí mismo, pero Yellow no le había dado otra opción, cada vez que le intentaba quitar el condenado sombrero lo agarraba con la fuerza digna de un Machamp.

— ¿A-ah? —Pregunto sorprendida por la pregunta. Red enarcó una ceja, le había respondido una pregunta con otra pregunta después de que le había dado un largo sermón (a sus ojos) sobre que no debía hacerlo. —Disculpa. —Dijo Yellow al darse cuenta de su error. —... ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Responde. —Fue lo único que dijo Red.

Yellow abrió la boca para decir: Soy una chica. Pero, por alguna razón miró disimuladamente el autorretrato que había hecho hace unos minutos, lo analizó por un segundo y con su mano izquierda tapó la imagen de ella sin el sombrero.

—Soy un chico. —Respondió evitando el contacto visual, Yellow no era buena mintiendo. — ¿Acaso luzco como una chica?

—Quítate el sombrero. —Respondió Red automáticamente.

Yellow no se esperó eso, pero antes de ponerse nerviosa hizo como le enseñó una amiga en Johto, contraataco.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó con voz temblorosa, definitivamente eso de contraatacar no era lo suyo. — ¿Es importante o algo así?

La voz de Yellow sonaba tan insegura que se podía detectar que estaba mintiendo a kilómetros de distancia, pero, Red no prestó atención a la voz, sino que a las palabras... Era verdad, ¿Que importaba de todos modos si era chica o chico? Viridian ya le había respondido, ya no tenía por qué forzar más las respuestas... Aunque él no era de aquellos que dejaban dudas y las cosas a medias, y Pika notó su indecisión, compartiéndola con él.

—Es en serio, soy un chico. —Dijo Yellow rápidamente. —Si quieres puedo mostrarlo... —Idiota, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mostrar eso? Eso se ganaba por boqui suelta y por dejarse llevar por los nervios.

Red no habló, ya se había aburrido así que se levantó y caminó. Yellow frunció el ceño.

— ¡Oye, no te puedes ir así como así ignorando a las personas!

—No necesito pruebas. —Respondió el sin dejar de caminar. —Te creo.

Le lanzó una manzana y se fue. Yellow atrapó la manzana y miró con sorpresa al chico que se alejaba, era la primera vez que Red le decía algo antes de irse, por lo que Yellow quedó un poco confundida, pero inmediatamente se sintió mal... Él le dijo "Te creo" cuando ella le había mentido claramente. La conciencia se la estaba comiendo viva, y entonces, tomó una decisión.

— ¡Tío! —Gritó entrando a su casa, el aludido corrió hasta donde su sobrina se encontraba creyendo que se trataba de alguna emergencia. — ¡Desde hoy soy un chico!

La cara de Wilton era digna de ser fotografiada, su cara confundida y asombrada era tan cómica que si Yellow no estuviera hablando con toda la seriedad del asunto se reiría ahí mismo.

— ... ¡¿QUEEE?!

Por lo menos así, si se convertía en un chico no le estaría mintiendo. Las cosas no eran tan sencillas al cambiar de género, hacía falta mucho más que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero eso, Yellow lo ignoraba.

* * *

*****De propósito, Red fue llevado a la dimensión del manga donde vio a Yellow sin el sombrero y también a todos los otros personajes, incluyendo al Red alegre y despistado.

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **¡Aquí esta la segunda memoria! Me disculpo con _**ezechino19381**_, en este cap Leaf (Blue) y Green no hacen una gran participación, pero era porque este cap ya lo tenía escrito, en el proximo capítulo te prometo hacerlos participes.

Muchas gracias a _**xXKushinaXx**_, muchas gracias por todo.

Ah, y los nombres de los personajes es los nombres del juego, sin embargo, decidí ponerle a Green su nombre del manga, ya que no me gusta demasiado llamarlo "Azul".

Por favor, dejen reviews diciendome que tal les pareció el capitulo, y pidiendo participación de personajes.

Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. Tercera Memoria

_Información al final del capítulo._

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo.

* * *

**Tercer Memoria**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que la duda de "eres chico o chica" había sido resuelta, tiempo en el que Yellow no volvió a aparecer por el bosque. El pescador Wilton se encargaba de cuidar del bosque y de los entrenadores, cubría el trabajo de su sobrina y cada vez que alguien preguntaba por ella evadía el tema incómodo.

Pasaron dos semanas y la curiosidad llegó a Red. ¿Qué le ocurría a ese muchacho rubio? Pero aun así no iría a ningún lado a buscar a nadie.

— ¿De nuevo aburrido? —Preguntó una voz burlona sentándose a su lado, Red estaba en las gradas del gimnasio de ciudad Verde. —Te aburres con mucha facilidad, ¿Sabias?

—Eres molesto, Green. —Respondió Red rodando los ojos.

— ¿Y si vamos a Hoenn? Escuché que hay un nuevo campeón. —Propuso éste, Red le miró. —No me digas que no lo sabes... ¡Menudo campeón de la liga eres!

—Habla. —Dijo él con molestia.

—Yuuki Kabayashi, un chico un poco extraño. —Admitió Green. —Se le ha visto en concursos de belleza y comprando accesorios de chica para sus Pokémon y una "guarida secreta".

— ¿De dónde sacas esa información? —Preguntó aburrido.

—De las farándulas, claro está. —Dijo una voz coqueta sentándose entre los dos chicos, era una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules, tenía una revista en sus manos. —Lo último en moda en la Pokézzine.

— ¿Cómo entraste a mi gimnasio, Leaf? Todas las puertas estaban cerradas. —Preguntó Green con desagrado.

—Las ventanas no lo estaban, querido. —Respondió ella sonriendo.

—Si lo estaban. —Dijo Red mirándola con una ceja enarcada.

—Oh... Pues entonces tienes que comprar una ventana nueva, Greeny. —Dijo ella entre risas, Green gruñó.

—Mujer molesta... ¡Fuera de mi gimnasio!

—Ay, pero que poco caballeroso eres. —Se quejó. —Después no te quejes porque no tienes novia.

— ¡Nunca he quejado por eso! —Espetó con enfado.

—No grites en lugares cerrados, Arceus y luego yo soy la "Mujer ruidosa" ¿No? —Dijo con burla, Green bufó y se cruzó de brazos, era imposible razonar con Leaf.

Red se levantó aburrido y caminó hasta la salida.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Green.

—Lejos de ustedes. —Respondió abriendo la puerta mientras que Pika lo seguía. —Son una pareja de esposos. —Y se fue.

—Que idiotez. —Dijo Green. —Pareja de esposos... ¡Ja! Buen chiste.

—Si... Buen chiste. —Dijo Leaf mirando a otro lado, tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

Green la miró intrigado y ella simplemente ocultó su rostro en la revista Pokézzine que traía en manos.

.

No sabía porque, pero ahí estaba, en el bosque Viridian caminando sin rumbo fijo buscando algo con lo que pudiese entretenerse. No, no había ido a buscar a Yellow... O bueno, tal vez sí, pero no lo admitiría jamás.

La verdad era que ese chico le había intrigado un poco, siendo tan serio con los modales y la amabilidad pero cuando no estaba centrado en ello era un chico tímido y... Hasta tierno. Otra cosa que Red jamás admitiría.

— ¡Oh! ¡Red! —Llamó una voz gruesa, era el pescador Wilton, quien traía una gran sonrisa, Red sólo le miro. —Buenas tardes, valla... Apenas hoy me vengo a enterar que eres el campeón de la liga de Kanto.

— ¿Es en serio? —Se cuestionó mentalmente Red, ahora entendía porque Yellow no sabía quién era él.

—Felicitaciones. —Celebró él como si hubiese ganado la liga hace unos días y no hace ya cuatro años. —Bueno, ¿Y qué haces en el bosque? ¿No tienes Vuelo?

—Si. —Contestó. — ¿Donde esta Viridian?

— ¿Viridian? Oh... ¡Hablas de Yellow! ... ¿Por qué preguntas? —Red le miro con tranquilidad y se encogió de hombros como diciéndole: "No creo que eso le incumba", Wilton pensó un poco. — ¿Te debe dinero? –Negó. –En ese caso… ha estado un tiempo eh… "escondido" en su habitación. –Le dijo haciendo comillas en _escondido, _ya que no estaba muy seguro si se podía referir a su sobrina como "ella" de nuevo.

Red esquivó al pescador y caminó en dirección a la pequeña casa en la que se hospedaban Tío y "sobrino".

— ¡Espera! —Gritó Wilton, pero Red le ignoró. Yellow había especificado que hasta que fuera un "chico" no saldría de su habitación y lo que menos necesitaba era que alguien viera a su sobrina de esa manera.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que ir a detenerlo, ya que un sonido le hizo detener sus pasos. Red miró su Pokégear y oprimió un botón.

— ¿Que ocurre, Hibiki? —Preguntó con seriedad.

— ¡Red! ¿Dónde estás? Tengo algo que mostrarte. —Dijo el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja desde la otra línea.

— ¿Dónde estás tú? —Respondió dando a entender que no le diría donde estaba.

—Estoy en Ciudad Plateada, voy a Ciudad Verde para llegar a Pueblo Paleta y ver a Green y a Leaf... ¿Estás en Pueblo Paleta? —Preguntó tratando de saber la localización de su sempai.

—Nos vemos en Ciudad Plateada. —Respondió cortando la señal. Miró a Wilton quién le observaba expectante. —Dile que iré a verlo. —Y se fue.

Wilton suspiró aliviado y miró a Red desaparecer entre la sombra de los árboles. — ¿En qué te has metido, Yellow?

.

Arrancó otra hoja de su libreta y la tiró a la basura. Se pasó las manos por su rubia cabellera mostrándose desesperada, no hallaba ningún plan lo suficientemente convincente como para poder efectuarlo. Había mirado en varios libros e incluso utilizó el computador y buscó en internet, no iba a negar que le fue difícil saber cómo se encendía el aparato, pero al final lo consiguió prender; pero nada, absolutamente nada le decía como volverse un chico. No debía ser muy difícil, así que debería haber más artículos sobre el tema... ¿Verdad?

—Valla... Esto se me está complicando más de lo que pensé. —Suspiró cansada. Se sentó en el suelo y recostó su espalda en la cama, tomó el lápiz y empezó a golpearlo contra la libreta buscando una respuesta entre los sonidos sordos. Hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente. —Y si... ¿Yo hago mi propio artículo? —Pensó en voz alta, y entonces empezó a escribir en la libreta. — ¿Debería cortarme el cabello? ... —Se miró su coleta y negó con la cabeza, le tenía mucho apego a su cabellera. —No me quitaré el sombrero jamás cuando este afuera. —Escribió. —Tal vez debería cambiarme el nombre... No... Él ya sabe cómo me llamo.

Y así fue como Yellow empezó a tener varias ideas para volverse un chico.

.

— ¿Videomisor? —Preguntó Red mirando el aparato con extrañez.

Hibiki asintió enérgicamente. —Es como el Pokégear, pero puedes ver a la persona, además tiene muchas funciones incluidas.

—Y dices que es para mí. —Dijo poniéndoselo en la muñeca como si fuera un reloj.

—Sí, es un nuevo invento que ha sido hecho por la compañia BW de la región de Teselia, de donde viene el chico gritón. —Respondió con entusiasmo.

—Hablas de Kurosagi.

—Sí, Touya, el campeón desde hace dos años. —Asintió Hibiki viendo que su sempai se acordaba de ese muchacho. —Bueno, él quería que tuviéramos estos dispositivos antes que nadie en Kanto, Johto, Hoenn o Sinnoh... ¡Así que me lo envió por correo y aquí están!

—Los otros son para Leaf y Green. —Dedujo.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien. —Se levantó. —Mándale mis agradecimientos a Kurosagi. —Y empezó a caminar.

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó caminando a su lado.

—Tengo algo que hacer. —Respondió con sencillez.

—Wow... —Se le escapó de los labios a Hibiki mientras observaba a Red con los ojos abiertos, como si fuera una ilusión.

— ¿Que? —Preguntó mirándolo con una ceja enarcada.

—Oh... Nada, solo que por lo general... —Sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca. —No respondes con… bueno, una respuesta, sino que con otra pregunta.

— ¿Hay algo malo en eso? —Atacó, Hibiki movió sus manos mostrando negación.

— ¡No, para nada!

—Bien, pues me voy. —Dijo finalmente caminando en dirección al bosque Viridian.

Hibiki miró a Red con confusión. — ¿Que no tenía Vuelo?

.

Yellow levantó la hoja con la lista de cosas que tenía que hacer para ser un chico, no era un súper plan, pero por lo menos si ayudaba en algo. Sonrió con suficiencia y la puso encima de su escritorio, donde había una hoja de árbol.

Esa hoja pertenecía a la manzana que Red le había regalado, la cual claramente se comió, pero guardó la hoja, ya que le parecía tan bonita.

— ¿Dónde te puedo guardar? —Se preguntó a sí misma, pensó en usarla como separador para libros, pero decidió guardarla en la caja de zapatos donde estaba también el dibujo de Red.

Dejó la caja sobre su escritorio y tomó su sombrero del perchero, ya había estado demasiado tiempo encerrada en su habitación, ahora quería tomar un poco de aire fresco, se puso el sombrero y tocó la perilla... Pero antes de poder girarla, la puerta se abrió frente a ella, mostrando a la persona que menos esperaba ver.

— ¡¿Red-san?! —Exclamó ante la sorpresa, agradeció haberse puesto el sombrero antes de salir de la habitación. — ¿Haces aquí?

—Paseo. —Respondió con tranquilidad entrando a la habitación.

—Mi casa no es un centro turístico. —Dijo Yellow frunciendo el ceño. —Y no debes entrar a casas ajenas sin permiso. —Le regañó caminando tras él.

Vio como el chico observaba cada rincón de su habitación, era limpia, muy limpia, en todas las paredes había dibujos de Pokémon y algunos lugares, la cama estaba perfectamente tendida, al lado había una mesita de noche y en frente un escritorio. Yellow se alteró cuando Red observó el escritorio, pues ahí tenía su lista de "como ser un chico" y se puso frente al escritorio evitando que Red pudiera seguir viéndolo.

—Eh... ¿Qué tal si vamos a pescar? —Preguntó nerviosa tratando de centrar la atención de Red en ella. —Tengo dos cañas, puedes esperarme abajo.

— ¿Que hay ahí? —Preguntó señalando al escritorio.

—No debes mirar en las cosas que no te pertenecen. —Espetó ella.

— ¿Que hay ahí? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Una caja de zapatos. —Respondió, y la verdad, no era del todo mentira. —Espérame abajo y nos vamos al lago. —Trató de convencerlo, en su habitación habían muchas cosas que podía delatarla como chica. Red no se movió, así que Yellow lo cogió del brazo y lo jaló fuera de sus aposentos. —Espérame abajo.

Una vez fuera del cuarto, Red echó un vistazo rápido al escritorio, en efecto solo había una caja de zapatos de color rojo. Yellow con una sonrisa nerviosa le cerró la puerta y corrió al escritorio.

—Eso estuvo cerca... —Suspiró aliviada en voz baja, miró dentro de la caja de zapatos, ahí estaba el dibujo, la hoja de manzana y la libreta con la lista, mientras que pudo estar frente al escritorio impidiéndole la vista al muchacho, pudo guardar la libreta dentro de la caja.

Guardó la caja en una repisa y salió, miró a todos lados tratando de ver si Red estaba ahí, pero al parecer se había ido. No sabía si estar enojada porque se fue rechazando su oferta de ir a pescar o alegre porque por fin se había ido. La verdad, era que estaba más alegre que molesta, ella ya sabía que había personas a las que no les gustaban pes...

— ¿Qué haces ahí? —Dio un salto al escuchar la voz, justo detrás de ella se encontraba Red con un par de cañas de pesca.

—Eh... ¿De dónde las sacaste? —Preguntó tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

—De una habitación grande al lado de la tuya. —Respondió con naturalidad, Yellow puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Sacaste las cañas de la habitación de mi tío? —Preguntó, al no obtener respuesta se imaginó una. — ¡No puedes ir sacando las cosas de los demás sin permiso! Es... Es... ¡Es malo!

—Es robar. —Dijo Red como si nada, Yellow dio un respingo. ¿Cómo podía decirlo tan tranquilo? —Vámonos. —Ordenó y caminó fuera de la casa.

—Hasta que devuelvas las cañas de mi tío no iré a ningún lado. —Respondió firme.

—Dije que nos vamos. —Repitió.

—Devuélvelas. —Insistió Yellow.

Red suspiró con aburrimiento. —No son de Wilton, son mías.

— ¿Tuyas? ... Pero ¿Donde...?

—En mi mochila, guardo las cañas en mi mochila. —Dijo con un tono de aburrimiento.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué dijiste que-?

—Era una broma. —Respondió interrumpiéndole.

—Me mentiste. —Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

—No, era una broma. —Respondió, ¿Por qué ese chico era tan terco? — ¿Ahora si nos vamos?

Yellow no entendía porque ese entrenador grosero la estaba invitando a salir... Bueno, teóricamente ella lo invitó primero, pero ¿Porque había aceptado?, eso ni Red lo sabía.

—Espera. —Dijo ella corriendo a la cocina, salió unos minutos después con una pequeña mochila. —Es el almuerzo. —Informó antes de que preguntara.

Él asintió y ambos salieron, Yellow no sabía porque Red quería ir con ella, pero eso en parte no le importaba, porque por alguna razón ella también quería ir con él y tal vez conocerlo mejor, la curiosidad por saber un poco más de ese enigmático entrenador. Y en cuanto a Red, la razón también era curiosidad, la curiosidad de saber que tenía de especial ese muchacho en su dimensión.

—No te creo que quepan dos cañas de pescar en tu mochila, Red-san. —Dijo él caminando a su lado.

—Entra también una bicicleta. —Afirmó Red.

— ¡¿En serio?! No te creo...

Él se encogió de hombros como diciendo "Cree lo que quieras" y una nueva duda creció en la cabeza de Yellow: "¿En serio tiene una bicicleta ahí dentro?".

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **¡Lamento en serio no haber subido ayer! Como me mudé de ciudad y estoy en una casa que no tenía internet me vi imposibilitada para actualizar, lamento la tardanza, éste cap va para _ezechino19381_, por fin agregué a Leaf y a Green, y puse a Hibiki, espero te guste. Y saludos a _korge, _muchas gracias por tu opinion espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

**Nota importante: **A partir de aquí empezaré a referirme a Yellow como un chico, después de todo, a partir de éste cap ella será un "él".

* * *

Ahora, ¿Que personaje quieren incluir en el próximo Cap?

Acepto críticas y sugerencias.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Cuarta Memoria

Lamento de nuevo la demora, sigo sin internet ^^U pero me lo van a instalar el Lunes si Dios quiere!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo.

* * *

**Cuarta Memoria  
****Modales para aves**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Como siempre, Red se encontraba en el gimnasio de Green tratando de matar el aburrimiento, pero aparentemente su amigo estaba más preocupado por algo más importante que entretenerlo con un entrenamiento, el tema, no era muy interesante para el campeón, así que decidió jugar con su nuevo Videomisor antes de irse a probablemente molestar a Yellow.

—Entonces, necesitan que traigas a Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres mañana a las nueve y media. —Le dijo Green a su amigo, estaban sentados en las gradas. —Un ayudante del profesor Serbal de Sinnoh vendrá mañana a las diez para registrar sus datos en la nueva actualización Pokédex.

— ¿De quién se trata? —Preguntó Red sin mucho interés, su mirada estaba más centrada en su Videomisor nuevo.

—Creo que ya lo conoces, estuvo en el hospital cuando te atacaron esos Pokémon. —Dijo Green con tranquilidad. —Se llama Kouki Daidouji.

—Ah, ese chico es muy lindo y responsable. —Dijo una ya muy conocida voz femenina. —Hablé con él en el hospital, la verdad tiene mucha más gracia que ustedes dos juntos.

— ¿Debo suponer que debo comprar otra ventana nueva? —Preguntó Green con los ojos cerrados mostrándose obviamente molesto por la llegada de la muchacha, la cual Red simplemente la ignoró.

—Error. —Dijo Leaf subiendo las escaleras para sentarse en medio de los dos muchachos. —Una cerradura para la puerta principal.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no tocas el timbre? —Preguntó Red sin ver a su hermana.

—Green es demasiado sordo y nunca me abre cuando toco el timbre. —Respondió con tranquilidad.

—No es que sea sordo, es que no te quiero abrir. —Dijo Green con los brazos cruzados.

—No intentes cambiar los hechos. —Le dijo Leaf mirándolo con una sonrisa. —Tú me amas y lo sabes, somos uno para el otro.

Green la miró confundido y un poco asombrado. —Disculpa... ¿Qué dijiste? — ¿Había oído mal o Leaf le había insinuado que estaba enamorado de ella?

—Que voy a preparar un café. —Respondió levantándose como si no hubiera dicho nada. — ¿Quieren?

—No tengo máquina de café aquí. —Dijo Green enarcando una ceja.

Inmediatamente el timbre del gimnasio sonó, ese timbre se usaba solo cuando el gimnasio estaba cerrado, eran las 10:05 y el horario del gimnasio era de doce del mediodía a siete de la noche.

Green fue al monitor de vigilancia y oprimió un botón. — ¿Quién es? —Preguntó a una bocina, la respuesta fue de un joven.

—Tengo una entrega para el señor... Green Oak. —Dijo mirando un papel.

—No estoy esperando ningún-

— ¡Ya llegó! —Dijo Leaf saltando de su lugar.

Corrió hasta la entrada, abrió la puerta, firmó un papel y volvió con dos cajas en las manos: una grande y otra pequeña.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Green sin entender nada.

—Es lo que pediste. —Respondió Leaf con simpleza. —Ahora si tienes una máquina de café. —Dijo golpeando un poco la caja más grande.

— ¡¿Que?! —Gritó enojado. — ¡Yo no pedí una cafetera!

—Sí que lo hiciste y te recuerdo que no hay devoluciones, pagaste demasiado por esta cafetera así que decidiste no comprar la garantía. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Yo no pagué por nada. —Dijo Green tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Que sí. —Dijo ella caminando a su lado y entregándole su tarjeta de crédito. —Creo que deberías cuidar más tus cosas.

Green miró la tarjeta e inmediatamente rebuscó en sus bolsillos su billetera, no la encontró

—Aquí esta. —Y le entregó la billetera de cuero.

— ¿Como...? ¡Te voy a denunciar por robo! —Gritó Green viendo que el dinero que tenía en efectivo había desaparecido.

—Oh, vamos, es una cafetera muy buena, además, te servirá para hacerte un delicioso café matutino. —Dijo Leaf con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Red bufó. —Eso te ganas por descuidado. —Sermoneó a Green aun mirando su Videomisor.

Green decidió relajarse, hace poco empezó a ejercer como líder de gimnasio y tenía buenos ingresos, una cafetera no lo iba a dejar en la quiebra.

—Está bien. —Dijo al final suspirando. —Pero... ¿Que hay en la otra caja?

— ¡Oh! Esperaba que preguntaras eso. —Dijo Leaf con una gran sonrisa, dejó las cajas en las gradas inferiores y destapó la más pequeña mostrando unas lindas botas de cuero blanco y con tacón. — ¡Muchas gracias por las botas nuevas, Greeny! No esperaba que me dieras las botas más caras de toda Ciudad Azulona. ¡Eres un amor!

Green abrió la boca para gritarle lo irresponsable, imprudente, descarada, molesta y ruidosa que era, pero antes de poder explotar, Leaf le puso su dedo índice en los labios.

—No gritar en interiores, ¿Lo recuerdas? —Dijo con una sonrisa cínica, luego caminó con ambas cajas a la sala de estar del gimnasio. —Iré a conectar la cafetera, ¿Quieres un café con azúcar? Tal vez te pueda endulzar un poco el genio. —Le guiñó el ojo y desapareció tras la puerta.

Green se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar, quería quemar a esa chica con su Growlite, pero eso simplemente le causaría problemas con la policía, aunque si ocultaba bien el cadáver...

—Maldita mujer. —Se quejó masajeando sus sienes.

—No tienes derecho a quejarte. —Dijo Red levantándose de su lugar y caminando hasta la salida. —Tú no eres el que vive con ella.

Acto seguido, Red abrió la puerta, donde se encontró con un chico bajito, rubio y con un sombrero de paja que parecía que iba a abrir la puerta.

—Nos vamos. —Ordenó Red sin saludar y caminando fuera, el chico frunció el ceño.

—Primero debes saludar, ¡No seas grosero! —Se le escuchó gritar a lo lejos.

Green meditó las palabras de su amigo, tenía razón, por lo menos no tenía que vivir con ella.

— ¡Green, ven aquí y arma tu cafetera! —Dijo una voz desde su oficina, luego se escuchó un cristal roto. —... ¡Y trae pegamento contigo!

—Maldita mujer ruidosa. —Se quejó entre dientes mientras buscaba el pegamento.

Si, puede que no viviese con ella, pero eso no evitaba que le fastidiara la vida.

.

— ¡Red-san, espera! —Gritó Yellow tratando de seguirle el paso, ambos entraron al centro Pokémon y Red fue directamente al PC. — ¡Red-san!

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó oprimiendo unas teclas en el aparato.

—Debes saludar. —Dijo él cruzándose de grados.

Red suspiró. — ¿Hablas en serio? —Preguntó suspirando cansado.

—Si. —Contestó con seriedad.

—Buenos días. —Dijo con aburrimiento. — ¿Qué quieres?

Yellow le miró con una cara de desconcierto. —Red-san... Fuiste tú el que me dijo que viniera hoy a las 10:15 al gimnasio de ciudad Verde.

—Ah. —Dijo restándole importancia e insertando su ID de entrenador.

— ¿Ah? —Le repitió Yellow. —Esa no es una respuesta, dijiste que era algo importante.

—Aja. —Volvió a responder oprimiendo unas teclas, tres Pokéballs aparecieron en la bandeja de entrega de la PC.

— ¿Aja? Red-san, no estas siendo claro conmigo. —Se quejó.

—Vámonos. —Ordenó con tranquilidad metiéndose las Pokéballs al bolsillo.

—Pero si no me has dicho para que me necesitas. —Se estaba esforzando por no gritarle.

Él suspiró. —Te diré después, ahora vámonos.

—No puedo irme más lejos de Ciudad Verde o el Bosque Viridian. —Le dijo automáticamente el chico, Red le miró con una ceja enarcada, pensaba dejarlo así, pero...

— ¿Nunca has salido del bosque? —Negó. —No has ido a Pueblo Paleta. —Negó. —Ni a Ciudad Plateada.

—Si nos vamos a algún lugar debe ser o en el bosque o aquí. —Le dijo Yellow con seriedad.

Red se vio un poco irritado. Ese muchacho era demasiado molesto y extraño, no molesto al nivel de Leaf o extraño al nivel de Silver, pero si extrañamente molesto a una manera que llegaba a ser irritante para el campeón.

—Bien. —Dijo rodando los ojos y caminando al bosque.

—Bien. —Sonrió Yellow siguiéndolo.

.

— ¡Que lindos! —Dijo Yellow con asombro. — ¡Nunca había visto a unas aves Pokémon De este tamaño y color!

Red se preguntó si ese chico por lo menos tenía vida social, pero decidió dejar la duda para más tarde. Había traído a sus tres aves legendarias para que el chico le hiciera un favor y más vale que empezara rápido con ese trabajo.

—Escucha, porque no te lo voy a repetir. —Le dijo con seriedad. —Este es Articuno. —Señaló a la primera ave, el que volteó la cabeza como si le hubieran indignado. —De naturaleza modesta. Este es Zapdos. —Señaló a la segunda ave, esta le grazno a Yellow en la cara ensuciándolo un poco con saliva. —Naturaleza dócil. Y este es Moltres. —Señaló al último, estaba durmiendo. —Naturaleza activa.

—Ay... —Soltó Yellow sosteniendo su sombrero asombrado mientras se limpiaba la saliva de Zapdos. La primera impresión de Yellow al conocerlos: Sus naturalezas estaban mal. —M-muy lindos...

—Arréglalos. —Le dijo con tranquilidad, mientras le dejaba las Pokéballs y se daba la vuelta. —Quiero a sus Naturalezas en orden para mañana.

— ¿Q-que? —Preguntó Yellow mirando las Pokéballs, luego miró a los pájaros y siguió a Red tratando de detenerlo. — ¡Oye, no puedo hacer eso sola... Solamente con tan poco tiempo y sin saber que hacer!

—Te pagaré. —Dijo Red sin importancia. —Los quiero mañana a las nueve.

—Pero... No entiendo, ¿Por qué yo? —Preguntó.

—Porque tienes algo que hace que entiendas a los Pokémon. —Le dijo deteniendo su marcha y mirándolo, Yellow tragó nervioso. —No sé qué es, pero sé que es algo que te permite entenderlos... Literalmente. —Los ojos rojos y fríos del chico empezaban a intimidarlo, Red al notarlo miró a otro lado y se metió una mano al bolsillo como si no le importara el asunto del que estaban hablando. —Quiero que arregles sus naturalezas para mañana, tengo una cita importante del trabajo.

—Eso sonó profesional... —Opinó Yellow.

—Soy profesional. —Le dijo Red mirándolo con altivez y frialdad, Yellow no protestó. —Mañana hablamos del pago. —Y siguió caminando.

— ¡Espera! —Red se detuvo con pesadez.

— ¿Que? —Yellow lo miró acusatoriamente y él rodó los ojos. — ¿Dime?

— ¿Por qué están así? —Preguntó Yellow sin entender el comportamiento de los Pokémon legendarios.

Red se encogió de hombros. —No sé. Casi nunca los saco del PC, no sé de dónde sacaron esa forma de actuar.

Yellow se preguntó si eso era una broma. — ¡¿Nunca los sacas?!

—**Casi** nunca. —Corrigió.

— ¡No me sorprende por qué estén así! —Dijo molesto. —Todos los Pokémon necesitan cariño, necesitan que sus entrenadores les muestren que son importantes... Eso aplica desde el más pequeño Caterpie hasta el más poderoso Arceus.

—Después arreglaré mi relación entrenador y Pokémon. Ahora, tú arregla sus Naturalezas. —Y se fue.

Yellow trató de ir tras él, pero sabía que era inútil, ese entrenador grosero no le haría caso. Se dio la vuelta y miró a las aves legendarias, Zapdos eructó y escupió al piso.

—Arceus... Dame fuerzas. —Y apretando las tres Pokéballs en su mano, respiró hondo y se preparó para la batalla.

.

Al día siguiente, Kouki llegó a Ciudad Plateada, había llegado temprano a Kanto y quiso a conocer un poco de la región, ¿Y qué mejor lugar que el Museo de Ciudad Plateada? Incluso podría comprarles un recuerdo al profesor, a Jun y a Hikari.

El recorrido fue bastante interesante, en especial por los fósiles y las rocas lunares que estaban allí, así que no se aburrió.

Había terminado a las 8:00 y su cita en Ciudad Verde era a las 10:00, le sobraba el tiempo, decidió ir a comer algo, se moría de hambre, pero cuando iba caminando con una bolsa de papas extra-grande, llegó hasta una caseta que separaba a Ciudad Plateada de algún otro lugar.

—Disculpe... —Llamó la atención de una señora. — ¿Que queda aquí?

—Ah, es el Bosque Viridian, muchos se pierde ahí así que te aconsejo que te cuides y te prepares si piensas entrar. —Le dijo con una sonrisa, ese bosque le recordó inmediatamente al bosque Vestuso.

—Aunque. —Dijo una chica al lado de la mujer, parecía ser su hija. —Hay un chico muy guapo que ayuda a los entrenadores a no perderse, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte.

La información de la forma laberíntica del bosque y el guardabosque "guapo" de allí no le interesó mucho, lo que le llamó la atención fue algo que el par de mujeres no mencionó, la variedad de Pokémon.

—Muchas gracias. —Dijo con una sonrisa y caminó hasta el bosque. Era posible que pudiese rellenar las páginas de la Pokédex con nueva información, ¡Incluso podría encontrarse con un Caterpie o un Rattata! Era una oportunidad que no se daban dos veces en la vida.

.

De acuerdo, sí que se encontró con muchos (por no decir miles) Caterpies, Rattata, Metapods y Pidgeys, tantos que ya se había cansado de verlos, ahora, casi les tenía tanta repulsión como le tenía a los Zubats que le hostigaban cada vez que entraba a una cueva o los Tentacools que le acosaban cuando hacía Surf, pero a eso no venía el caso. El problema ahí era que se había perdido, había caminado sin rumbo por todo el lugar en búsqueda del famoso guardabosques y... Nada. Estaba perdido, oficialmente perdido.

—Eso me gano por curioso. —Se quejó, lo peor era que su Pokégear no tenía cobertura y no podía usar vuelo en ese lugar. Era un desastre. —Voy a perder la cita...

Por lo menos aún tenía su paquete de papas, porque de seguro que ese sería un largo paseo en el bosque Viridian. ¡Ojalá estuviese ahí Hikari! Esa chica tenía una enorme suerte para no perderse en bosques o enormes edificios... Ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Cómo esa chica lograba salir de lugares tan laberinticos?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó el gemir de un Pokémon o un humano. Esperanzado, corrió hasta donde escuchó el sonido para encontrarse con una escena que jamás se había imaginado ver.

Un chico, rubio con un sombrero de paja, sentado en el césped rodeado por las tres aves legendarias que estaban... Llorando.

—Tranquilo Zapdos, yo si me fijo en el porte electrizante que tienes, ¿No es así chicos? —Preguntó a las otras dos aves mientras abrazaba por el cuello al ave legendaria Zapdos y le daba pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza consolándole.

Los otros dos Pokémon asintieron con lágrimas en los ojos.

Articuno balbuceó unos graznidos que Kouki no identificó, pero al parecer, el muchacho entendía todo lo que dijo.

—Tu eres elegante, muy elegante Articuno, no dejes que la frialdad de Red-san te haga pensar lo contrario.

Al escuchar el nombre de su sempai entendió que se trataba de las aves que tenía que registrar y evaluar.

—Eh... Disculpen. —Dijo un poco avergonzado por interrumpir, todos le voltearon a mirar. — ¿Podrían ayudarme en algo?

El chico y las tres aves se miraron entre ellos, después miraron a Kouki de nuevo y el chico tomó la vocería.

— ¿Quién eres?

.

Red se fue del gimnasio de Green, ese chico estaba histérico por la inasistencia del muchacho de Sinnoh, ya eran las 10:30 y ese ayudante no había aparecido. El campeón, por su parte no se sentía alterado por el retraso de Yellow, es más, era muy probable que el chico no hubiera logrado nada y que de la vergüenza estuviese preparando otro discurso para él.

Aunque... También estaba la posibilidad de que las aves se hubiesen revelado contra el pobre Yellow y se lo hubieran comido... No, eso no era ni considerado una posibilidad, Red le entregó las Superballs de los tres Pokémon así que si alguno se hubiera revelado, Yellow los habría metido en sus Superballs.

Pero, ¿Y si no los metió en sus Superballs porque le arrancaron las manos? ¿O porque lo mataron antes de poder hacerlo? ¿Y si se escaparon y secuestraron a Yellow?... Quizás debía de dejar de escuchar tanto las exageraciones de Leaf y mejor ignorarla como siempre lo había hecho, pues al parecer, el melodrama era contagioso.

De todos modos, no quiso correr riesgos y fue a buscarlo apenas pudo escapársele a Green, fue con rapidez (pero tranquilidad) al bosque Viridian y se dirigió al lugar donde había dejado a Yellow. Y lo encontró, con las tres aves que le había encargado y con Kouki.

El chico de Sinnoh estaba tomando nota mientras que las aves lloraban y Yellow hablaba con ellas y el muchacho. Red no supo si interrumpir o tomar una foto de la escena, porque de seguro a Green le encantaría ver eso. Sin embargo, prefirió tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Viridian, ¿Que pasó aquí? —Llamó a Yellow, este le miró y frunció el ceño, parecía molesto.

—Primero se saluda, tenemos visita. —Señaló a Kouki, el que sonrió mientras saludaba con la mano.

—Buenos días, Daidouji. —Saludó Red mirándolo, luego observó a las aves, éstas lo miraron como esperando algo de él, pero Red no entendió, Yellow aún le miraba con el ceño fruncido, esperando algo también, después señaló con la cabeza al trío de aves y confundido saludo. —Buenos días.

Un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos de sus Pokémon y Red simplemente se pudo preguntar: "_¿Qué demonios le hizo Viridian a mis Pokémon?_"

—Oh... ¿Y no es que te llamas Kouki? —Preguntó Yellow al chico.

—Sí, pero Red-sempai me llama por mi apellido, Daidouji. —Respondió con una sonrisa.

—También hace eso conmigo... Pero siento que le habla al bosque y no a mí. —Dijo Yellow riendo, una risa que se le contagió a Kouki.

— ¿Saben que aún estoy aquí? —Se preguntó Red a sí mismo, después miró de nuevo a sus aves, ellas le miraban con una especie de sonrisa en sus picos. — ¿Que es tan gracioso?

Pero ellas no le respondieron, porque Red no entendía lo que estaban diciendo y de seguro, sería mejor así, porque lo que estaba ocurriendo era demasiado entretenido y prometedor.

.

Al final de día, Kouki obtuvo la información que buscaba, Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres pudieron desahogarse y estirar alas después de estar tanto tiempo en el PC, y Red y Yellow finalizaron el día con una pequeña cena en el lago mientras pescaban.

—Deberías prestarles más atención. —Dijo Yellow. —Los Pokémon son muy sensibles a las acciones de sus entrenadores.

— ¿Cómo sabías lo que estaban diciendo? —Preguntó Red ignorando el comentario anterior.

— ¿Eh? Oh... Es que... Bueno... —Empezó a tartamudear y a sonreír nervioso. —Es... Como una especie de... Habilidad. —Red le miró inquisitivamente. — ¡En serio! ... Mejor dicho... Es... Es... No sé cómo describirlo... No me creerías si te dijera... Pero...

—Odio que balbuceen. —Dijo interrumpiéndolo, luego le extendió tres plumas, de color amarillo, azul y rojo.

Yellow las tomó curioso y fascinado por la belleza de las plumas. — ¿Que son...?

—Tú paga. —Dijo Red secamente. —Buen trabajo.

Yellow sonrió mirando las plumas y miró a Red con esa misma sonrisa. —Deberías decir, "gracias".

Red lo miró de reojo y desvió su mirada a la laguna. —Ni lo sueñes.

Yellow negó con la cabeza, pero no podía dejar de sonreír, había visto un pequeño lado dulce de Red y eso le había conmovido. Tomó su caña de pescar y aun sonriendo volvió a la laguna.

—Gracias, Red-san. —Dijo entrecerrando los ojos, estaba realmente agotado.

Después de unos minutos, el chico calló en las redes de Morfeo, recostando su cabeza en el brazo de su acompañante y entonces se escuchó la respuesta. —Ni lo menciones, Yellow.

* * *

**Notas finales de capitulo: **Muchas gracias a:  
_**-zardX;**_ Espero haber respondido bien a todas tus dudas, también gracias por tu participación y dime si te gustó la participación de Kouki/Leon/Diamond. ^^  
-_**xXKushinaXx;**_Por estar pendiente de mi, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, son mi fuente de energia (?) XD  
-_**ezechino19381;**_Gracias por las preguntas, y lo del salseo, a mi también me encanta el salseo XDD... Puede que haya un poco en este fic. ^^

**Participación: **Pueden pedir la participación de cualquier personaje solo hasta la quinta generación. Pueden dejarme en un Review si quieren la participación de otro personaje, y tal vez de un Oc, pero si quieren su participación me tienen que dejar sus características físicas y personales en un PM o en un Review. Agradezco toda clase de criticas. También pueden enviar preguntas y dudas con respecto al fic y también ideas. ¡Muchas gracias por participar!


	5. Quinta Memoria

¡Hola! Antes que nada... Puede que hayan unas contradicciones con Proposito, así que por favor ignoren las contradicciones y centrense en éste capitulo, porque, ésta podría decirse que es la... "vesión más exacta" de los hechos, así mismo, la participación de Silver puede que haya creado algunas controversias en el fic, pero nada grave. ¡Disfruten el cap!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo.

* * *

**Quinta Memoria  
Discoteca**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

—Habla. —Dijo seriamente.

—N-no. —Respondió el chico asustado, el pobre entrenador del Caterpie. — ¡Y-ya te dije que no sé dónde está!

—Quiero que me digas ahora mismo, ¿Dónde está el chico? —Le preguntó nuevamente.

Los ojos fríos del muchacho simplemente hicieron que el chico se asustara más, simplemente había pedido un combate como a cualquier entrenador en el bosque, su Caterpie estaba listo para la pelea, pero el entrenador de ojos rojos con un solo ataque de su Pikachu dejó a su pobre compañero fuera de combate. Y, cuando estaba dispuesto a admitir la derrota, ¡Ese entrenador salvaje lo acorraló contra un árbol y empezó a interrogarlo sobre un chico rubio de sombrero de paja! ¡Él no conocía ningún chico con sombrero de paja!

— ¡T-te lo juro, es en serio! —Dijo el cazabichos espantado. — ¡Yo siempre estoy en el mismo lugar en éste bosque, jamás he intentado ir a ciudad Plateada, no conozco ningún guardabosque!

El chico de ojos rojos estuvo a punto de ejercer más presión, sino fuera porque lo detuvieron en su ataque.

— ¡Red-san! —Gritó Yellow, se veía enojado. —Suelta a ese chico ahora mismo.

Red le miró y dejó libre al pobre chico que salió corriendo hasta ciudad Verde mientras lloraba.

—Te encontré. —Dijo Red con tranquilidad, Yellow casi se cae ante la afirmación.

—Red-san, así no se juega a las escondidas, la idea es que yo me escondo y tú me buscas. ¡Pero no puedes interrogar a los entrenadores para encontrarme! —Yellow vio que Red se mostraba inexpresivo, al final, entendió. Red no estaba inexpresivo, estaba confundido. —... ¿Nunca has jugado a las escondidas? —No respondió, eso era una clara respuesta. —Pero... ¿Entonces porque aceptaste jugar conmigo si no sabías de lo que se trata?

—Dijiste que era divertido que no me iba a aburrir. —Contestó. No había pensado que ese juego fuese tan difícil, es decir, ¿Buscarlo por sí solo? Eso sonaba agotador y una pérdida de tiempo.

—Espera... ¿En serio jamás has jugado este juego? —Preguntó más asombrado que antes.

—No tenía tiempo para cosas tan absurdas como correr de aquí para allá jugando absurdamente con personas absurdas. —Dijo Red cruzándose de brazos y rodando los ojos. Recordaba perfectamente como Green y Leaf lo invitaban a jugar cuando era más pequeño y su hermana aún estaba en Kanto... Pero siempre se negó a hacer alguna actividad con ellos por simple miedo a que "la estupidez fuese contagiosa".

—Dijiste muchas veces "absurdo". —Dijo Yellow pensando que el entrenador no tenía infancia.

—Lo sé. —Respondió, luego su Videomisor sonó. Miró el aparato y lo dejó sonar.

— ¿No vas a contestar? —Preguntó Yellow confundido.

—No me interesa lo que me tenga que decir la persona que me está llamando. —Dijo Red con simpleza. —Por lo general lo dejo sonar hasta que cuelguen y después decido a quien llamar.

— ¡Eso es grosero! —Dijo Yellow enojándose, tenían la consideración de llamarlo y él no respondía. —Contesta, de seguro es importante.

—Mi hermana jamás tiene nada importante que decir. —Respondió Red bufando, Yellow lanzó un gemido indignado.

— ¡Es tu hermana, debes contestarle! ¿Acaso si tu madre te llama le vas a colgar?

—Solo si no tiene nada importante que decir. —Yellow frunció el ceño, Red lo estaba provocando a propósito, eso era mucho más divertido que jugar a ese tonto juego de las escondidas. — ¿Qué quieres? —Contestó Red la llamada al final, Yellow hizo un gesto de advertencia, la cual Red captó, pero ignoró.

Yellow quería que saludara, Red ya había contestado así que no haría nada más amable por el resto del día.

— ¡Rojito, tienes que venir aquí! —Dijo la chica desde su línea, estaba gritando y se escuchaba música de fondo.

Red frunció el ceño. — ¿Dónde estás?

— ¡¿Que donde estoy?! ¡En Ciudad Azulona, viviendo lo máximo! ¡¿Sabías que han inaugurado una discoteca aquí?! ¡Pues aquí mismo estoy! ¡Ho, ho, ho!

Desde la pantalla se podía ver a Leaf sobre una mesa, tenía un vestido azul oscuro de lentejuelas y estaba adornada con varias joyas.

— ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para el vestido y esas joyas? —Preguntó Red temiendo que su hermana haya usado irresponsablemente los fondos de la liga... Otra vez.

— ¡¿Que no te dije que estoy en ciudad Azulona?! ¡Pues del casino, Duh! —Le sacó la lengua divertida.

— ¿Cómo compraste las fichas?

—Green. —Dijo ella mostrando de nuevo la tarjeta de crédito del chico. —Se fue a un almuerzo con el profesor Oak, Dalia y Bill... Valla sorpresa de llevará, ¡Ho, ho, ho!

—Red-san... ¿Qué es esa música? —Preguntó Yellow curioso acercándose al Videomisor.

Red aprovechó su altura y levantó su brazo evitando que Yellow pudiese ver a Leaf, esa chica era todo lo descarado y ruidoso del mundo multiplicado por diez, jamás dejaría que Yellow conociera a su egocéntrica hermana, de seguro Leaf le haría cosas horribles al pequeño rubio.

—Estaré ahí en diez minutos. —Dijo Red con seriedad. Él sabía que ella se podía cuidar muy bien sola, pero de todos modos era su deber cuidar de su hermana mayor, después de todo, alguien debió heredar la responsabilidad de la que la castaña carecía.

— ¡Apúrate, porque esta fiesta está de...! —Red colgó.

—No debes colgar sin despedirte. —Dijo Yellow.

—Nos vemos después. —Informó Red sacando a Charizard.

— ¡V-valla! —Tartamudeó Yellow mirando al Pokémon tipo fuego frente a él. — ¡Es... Es... Es muy lindo! —Charizard pareció sonrojarse. — ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Que Pokémon es?

—Charizard, y es un Charizard. —Dijo Red subiéndose a su Pokémon.

—... ¿Por qué no le pones otro nombre? —Preguntó Yellow confundido. —Pika tiene nombre.

—Eso no lo decidí yo, fue él mismo. —Dijo Red rodando los ojos mientras Pika se subía a la cabeza de Charizard. Recordaba cuando ese Pikachu se negaba a obedecerlo y a meterse en su Pokéball, al final se auto nombró y empezó a obedecer. Desde entonces Pikachu era el mejor amigo del campeón. —Ve escribiendo las reglas de ese juego.

—Deberíamos jugarlo en lugar de escribir como se juega. —Opinó.

Red le lanzó un lapicero de color rojo. —Quiero esas reglas para mañana a las nueve, escribe con ese lapicero.

Y despegó. Yellow miró el objeto que tenía en su mano.

—No voy a escribirle las reglas. —Declaró cruzándose de brazos.

.

Ahora mismo estaba frente a la dichosa discoteca, si no fuera porque su "hermana" estaba ahí, de seguro la habría reducido a escombros hacía ya rato. Desde que escuchó la voz borracha de Leaf, Silver dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo en Johto y se fue inmediatamente a Kanto, además, no estaba haciendo nada interesante en su región, además de quejarse de la incompetencia del líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Olivo que se fue a un faro a cuidar de un Pokémon enfermo. ¡Qué incompetencia! Los débiles simplemente deberían desaparecer.

Pero bueno, no importaba ahora, lo que le interesaba en ese momento era Leaf. La chica lo había llamado diciendo algo de que "se la estaba pasando increíble", pero la voz de algunos chicos estúpidos se escuchó de fondo, Leaf le colgó y ahora estaba ahí, frente a la discoteca Nightmare. El olor a alcohol y la música estruendosa se escuchaba desde afuera, la nariz de Silver se arrugo sintiéndose incómodo, miró a Sneasel, éste se veía igual de incomodo que él.

Cuando Silver se dispuso a entrar, un guardia le impidió el paso.

—Prohibida la entrada para niños. —Dijo con su voz estruendosa. A Silver no le importó, simplemente siguió su camino pero el guardia se interpuso en sus planes. —No puedes entrar.

—Tengo algo importante que hacer, ¿Cree en serio que quiero estar en un lugar tan estrafalario, asqueroso y con tan poco porte como éste? —Cuestionó clavando su platina mirada en el hombre de lentes oscuros. —Si sabe lo que le conviene, será mejor que se mueva.

El guardia estuvo a punto de obligar al pelirrojo a marcharse, sin embargo, alguien se hizo al lado del chico y con las manos en los bolsillos con una mirada completamente desinteresada, tenía un Pikachu en sus hombros y un Charizard a su lado. Silver lo reconoció y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó con enojo.

Red lo miró de reojo y volvió a mirar al guardia con cara de pocos amigos. —Tengo un asunto.

—Si es por Leaf yo ya estoy aquí, no eres necesario. —Dijo Silver amargamente.

Red Tsukusama, el hermano biológico de Leaf, cosa que a Silver le enojaba, siempre había visto como Red trataba a su querida hermana-no-unida-por-sangre y era como si la despreciara, al igual que Green. ¡Ellos dos no sabían lo afortunados que eran de poder ver a Leaf todos los días!… Es claro que Green y Red no pensaban lo mismo. Además, ése fue el chico que derrotó a su padre, en parte se lo agradecía, pero a la vez lo odiaba por ello, por su culpa, su padre creyó que la manera de ganar era utilizar más y más subordinados inútiles.

—Siga señor. —Dijo el guardia abriéndole paso a Red, reconociendo que ése era campeón de la liga.

—Él viene conmigo. —Dijo Red señalando a Silver, el guardia no pareció protestar. No era que Red estuviese siendo amable con el pelirrojo, simplemente sabía que necesitaba más que a Charizard para poder traerse a la irresponsable de su hermana.

Silver siguió a Red desconfiado al oscuro lugar, había luces centelleantes, humo, música a máximo volumen y gente, mucha gente. Red y Silver estaban disgustados con el ambiente, ellos eran de socializar con pocas personas, de no estar en mucho tumultos y de alejarse de los idiotas que se metían en un pequeño agujero con poca iluminación por "placer". Pika y Sneasel demostraban también la apatía que sus entrenadores sentían por las personas del lugar, Pika tenía unas cuantas chispas en sus mejillas mientras Sneasel miraba a todos lados desconfiado, en cambio, Charizard simplemente se dedicaba a seguir a Red evitando mirar a todos los otros adolescentes que estaban ahí.

— ¿Robaste el Totodile del profesor Elm? —Preguntó Red con frialdad, obviamente trataba distraerse del mal olor del lugar, el sudor y el trago no era su olor de preferencia.

—Si. —Dijo Silver seriamente, también trataba distraerse.

—Trátalo bien. —Dijo Red, Silver le miró inquisitivo, pero el primero no se dignó a mirarlo también. —Los Pokémon necesitan cariño, necesitan que sus entrenadores les muestren que son importantes. Esa es la verdadera fuerza.

Silver abrió los ojos, era como si le hubiesen leído la mente. Silver ya conocía a Red, no le agradaba mucho, pero a la vez era un posible ejemplo a seguir. ¿Su historia? Nada complicada, era el hijo del líder del Team Rocket, ¿Para qué se engañaba? Odiaba esa organización, vivió en Johto la mayoría de su vida, allí conoció a Leaf, después al molesto de Hibiki, después a Crys y recientemente a Kotone, una chica débil que cree que confiar en sus Pokémon es la solución a todo, una débil que siempre interfiere en sus planes… Pero esa es otra historia.

—Métete en tus asuntos. —Dijo Silver mirando a otro lado, Red no dijo nada, no porque no supiera que contestar, simplemente porque no quería.

Siguieron caminando sin mencionar una palabra más, hasta que por fin la encontraron… Sobre una mesa bailando como loca y con miles de tipos a su alrededor aplaudiendo, Leaf estaba borracha.

— ¡N-nee-san! —Gritó Silver sorprendido al ver a su querida hermana bailar de esa manera tan… exótica.

Leaf no escuchó el grito de su amado hermano menor, simplemente siguió bailando mientras los hombres de su alrededor silbaban, Red rodó los ojos y caminó abriéndose paso entre la multitud, al final, llegó y la miró con una mirada tan fría y enojada que podría congelar el mismo polo.

—Te lo diré una sola vez, baja de esa mesa ahora mismo. —Dijo Red con seriedad.

Leaf le miró y sonrió. — ¡Rojito! ¡Al fin te aventuraste a venir a la fiesta! Me alegra, ¡Sube y baila!

Si, estaba muy borracha.

— ¿No te das cuenta en qué lugar estas? —Preguntó el oji-rojo tratando de tener paciencia.

—En una discoteca, claro está. —Dijo ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. — ¡Diviértete, hay muchas chicas lindas aquí!… No tan lindas como yo pero… ¡Hip!... Son aceptables, ¡Ho, ho, ho!

—No me interesa ninguna de las chicas de este lugar. —Dijo Red rodando los ojos, quería irse de ahí pronto, le había dejado su lapicero favorito a Yellow y quería recuperarlo.

—Oh… Entonces te interesan los hombres. ¡Qué pícaro eres! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —Leaf estalló en risas. —O… ¿O ya tienes una novia? —Preguntó curiosa.

—No, nada de eso. —Dijo Red chasqueando los dedos ordenándole a Charizard que bajase a su hermana de esa mesa.

Mientras el Pokémon tipo fuego agarraba a Leaf y la bajaba, ella empezó a balbucear todo tipo de incoherencias, y los chicos que la estaban viendo empezaron a abuchear.

—Ay, ay, ay Rojito… Si no tienes novia estás pensando en una chica… ¿O debería decir chico? —Red la miró enfadado, pero a la vez un poco sorprendido. —Aaaayyy… Ya sabía yo que rechazabas las chicas por algo. ¡Ho, ho, ho!

Red frunció el ceño, ahora entendía porque Green decía que Leaf era una imprudente, molesta, descarada y ruidosa mujer. Lo peor… Era que había dado en el cabo.

—Silver. —Llamó al menor con seriedad, éste acudió inmediatamente.

— ¡Uh! ¡Silvy! —Leaf se le tiró encima, Silver se sonrojó por el apodo y se pasó un brazo de la castaña por los hombros ayudándola a equilibrarse. — ¡Qué bien que estés aquí…! —Luego cayó en cuenta de algo. — ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Este lugar es muy peligroso, es para grandes, no es para ti…!

Silver suspiró y se limitó a sacar a Leaf del lugar mientras ella seguía sermoneándole por entrar a un lugar de "mala muerte". Mientras, Red se quedó ahí meditando las palabras de la chica.

—_Ay, ay, ay Rojito… Si no tienes novia estás pensando en una chica… ¿O debería decir chico?_

Estúpida Leaf.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué se llevaron a la chica?! —Empezaron a quejarse los hombres.

—Demonios… Era una buena bailarina.

— ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Era una stripper! —Red escuchó ese último comentario, giró a ver al muchacho que había hablado con una mirada neutral y muerta.

Comentarios denigrantes sobre Leaf empezaron a llenar el lugar, todos discutían si era una bailarina o una stripper, también se preguntaban entre ellos quién tenía su número de teléfono. Esa manera de hablar no le agradó a Red ni un poquito. Leaf podía ser lo molesta que quisiera y podía molestarlo todos los días, pero seguía siendo su hermana y no permitirían que hablaran de ella así.

—Pika. —El Pikachu ya tenía sus mejillas encendidas. —Ataca.

.

Esa noche, Red llegó a casa de Yellow, él estaba comiendo la cena, cuando llegó Red, Wilton sirvió otro plato de espaguetis y le invitó a sentarse.

— ¿Ya tienes la lista? —Preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá y ponía los pies sobre la mesa de sala.

—Ya te dije que un juego no puede estudiarse. —Dijo Yellow frunciendo el ceño ante la acción del chico de la gorra. —Y baja los pies, es grosero hacer eso en casas ajenas.

Red le ignoró, sin embargo, bajó los pies de la mesilla y centró su atención en la televisión que tenía frente a él. Estaban dando las noticias.

—_Hace unas horas, el nuevo club Nightmare de ciudad Azulona sufrió un incendio causado por nadie más ni nadie menos que el campeón de la liga Pokémon. Cuando le preguntamos cual fue la razón del ataque éste declaró lo siguiente. _—Después la imagen cambió a Red mirando la cámara con tranquilidad.

—_Envíen la cuenta. _—Fueron sus palabras, luego se fue volando en Charizard.

Yellow al ver a Red en la pantalla, se atoró con un pedazo de carne y empezó a toser como loco. Red simplemente disfrutaba de su espagueti mirando la tele como si estuvieran rodando una película.

— ¡¿Qué… Cof, Cof… Que hiciste allí?! —Preguntó alterado.

—Quemé el establecimiento. —Dijo con total tranquilidad. —Primero destruí el sistema central de energía con un **Trueno** de Pika, después, use a Charizard para quemar el lugar y por último utilicé un Sneasel para congelar la entrada.

Yellow se veía aterrado, ¡¿Cómo podía decir cosas tan horribles con tanta serenidad?!

—Espera… ¡¿Tú eres el campeón?! —Volvió a exclamar al acordarse de lo que había dicho el reportero.

Red lo miró por un momento y luego volvió a mirar la televisión sin responderle. Yellow juró ver una pequeña sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

.

Al día siguiente, Leaf estaba en el gimnasio de ciudad Verde, Red no estaba allí porque aún era demasiado temprano y por lo general él llegaba allí a las 7:00. Green estaba dentro, se veía molesto, cuando Leaf entró con una mano en la cabeza, explotó.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios dejaste mi billetera?! ¡Sabías que tenía una cita importante y tú simplemente coges mi billetera y te la llevas! ¡¿Qué no tienes un poco de consideración?!

—Cállate, ruidoso. —Dijo ella de mala gana, Green se sorprendió por la manera en la que habló, se parecía a… él. —Aquí tienes tu billetera con tus cosas dentro, no robé nada más que unos pocos Pokédolares para comprar unas fichas, lo siento. —Le entregó su billetera y se sentó en las gradas inferiores agarrándose su cabeza con dolor.

—… ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Green desconfiado, mirándola, ella no respondió, seguía agarrándose la cabeza con dolor. —… ¿Estas bien?

Green mostró compasión y se sentó a su lado preocupado, su billetera había quedado de segundo plano.

—No, tengo la resaca de mi vida. —Contestó francamente. —Me levanté temprano a vomitar y me vine aquí para evitar un sermón de mamá, la conozco y a ella no le importaría gritarme aunque tenga resaca. ¡Arg! —Se agarró más fuerte la cabeza. —Juraría haber visto a Silver anoche en una discoteca… Lo llamaré después. —Dijo con fuerza tratando de desviar su dolor a la preocupación. —… Tráeme un café, bien cargado.

Green pensaba en negarse, pero luego suspiró. —Esto te ganas por molesta. —Se levantó y fue a preparar dicho café. —Recuéstate, hará que la sangre fluya con más fluidez hasta tu cabeza.

Leaf no tenía ganas de bromear con que se estaba preocupando por ella, así que se limitó a obedecer y acostarse.

Green fue hasta donde se encontraba su (no deseada) cafetera nueva y empezó a preparar el café cargado para Leaf, esa chica ruidosa sabía meterse en buenos líos. Suspiró y sirvió el café.

Mientras, la castaña trataba de recordar que había pasado el día anterior, juraría que Red no negó una de sus insinuaciones, pero… ¿A qué insinuación fue?

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **Aquí empieza a formarse un poco más el Specialshipping XD Agradezco a _**C. L. AyA**_ Por pedir a Silver, eso me dio oportunidad para aclarar algunas cosas en el fic. También a _**zardX**_Por haber pedido a Kouki en la memoria anterior, a _**ezechino19381 **_Por estar apoyandome hasta ahora y por haber pedido la participación de Leaf y Green en primer lugar, y también de Hibiki (gold).

¡Muchas gracias a todos!

**Participación: **Pueden pedir la participación de cualquier personaje solo hasta la quinta generación. Pueden dejarme en un Review si quieren la participación de otro personaje, y tal vez de un Oc, pero si quieren su participación me tienen que dejar sus características físicas y personales en un PM o en un Review. Agradezco toda clase de criticas. También pueden enviar preguntas y dudas con respecto al fic y también ideas. ¡Muchas gracias por participar!


	6. Sexta Memoria

**Participación: **Hikari por Srita. An

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo.

* * *

**Sexta Memoria  
Almuerzo Casero**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Era una noche acogedora, llovía en todo Kanto y cada persona se encontraba en su respectiva casa disfrutando de la calidez de sus hogares. Green estaba leyendo un libro mientras tomaba chocolate caliente a su lado se encontraba Dalia, su hermana mayor, quien veía la televisión mientras tejía una bufanda y a su otro lado estaba el profesor Oak, leyendo el periódico; Yellow, miraba la televisión al lado de su tío Wilton, estaba acurrucado en el adulto mientras tomaba un poco de calor; y en la casa de Red, Leaf y éste se encontraban viendo una película sentados en el sillón junto a su madre, Leaf estaba acurrucada en su madre con una cobija encima, la mujer estaba dormida y Red tenía los brazos cruzados esperando a que se terminara esa estúpida película romántica tan melosa.

—Oww... —Chillo Leaf abrazando un brazo de Red. —A mí también me gustaría que se me declarasen bajo los cerezos.

El campeón rodó los ojos. No estaría viendo esa película de no ser porque Leaf le había rogado (y amenazado) por verla. La imagen de la pantalla cambió, ahora había una escena sobre una tontería de "te hago el almuerzo porque te amo", ¿Qué clase de película estúpida era esa?

Cuando por fin rodaron los créditos, Red se sintió aliviado, ese terrible castigo por fin había terminado. Volteó a ver a Leaf, estaba aún abrazando su brazo y su madre estaba abrazando a la castaña por la cintura mientras dormía plácidamente, una posición realmente extraña.

—Mmm... —Dijo Leaf pensativa aun mirando los créditos. —... Rojito...

Red suspiró ante el apodo y la miró desganado. — ¿Que?

— ¿Crees que debería hacerle un almuerzo a Green? —Preguntó sin rodeos. Red se mostró muy confuso. —Es decir... Mañana van a hacer esa aburrida reunión sobre los hospitales y duraran todo el día encerrados en el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, ¿No?

—Vamos a poner un hospital en cada ciudad de Kanto. —Dijo Red monótonamente mientras quitaba los créditos de la película y ponía la tele. —Es obvio que tengamos que tardar tanto para poder perfeccionar los...

—Sí, sí, no me interesa eso, lo que me importa aquí es que me digas cual es la comida favorita de Green... Creo que pueden ser las hamburguesas, es decir, ¿A quién no le gusta una hamburguesa con carne, pepinillos, lechuga, queso y...?

—Es alérgico a los pepinillos. —Dijo Red suspirando ante la rápida forma de hablar de su hermana.

—Oh... ¿Pizza?

—No le gusta el Pepperoni.

—Esto... ¿Un Hot Dog?

—Ese pan le parece desagradable.

— ¡Una ensalada de bayas!

—Eso es más un bocadillo para un Pokémon. —Negó Red.

—Eh... ¿Una ensalada de verduras?

—Muy simple.

— ¡Una ensalada de Pepinillos!

—Que es alérgico. —Dijo el azabache hastiado de esa conversación.

— ¡Arg! —Se quejó Leaf saltando el brazo de Red y cruzándose de brazos. — ¡¿Por qué Green es tan complicado?! Debería dejar de ser tan quisquilloso con la comida. ¡Es decir! ¡Le molesta lo único que se cocinar!... —De repente se le vino una brillante idea a la cabeza. — ¿Y si le hago cereal?

—Quemaste la leche la última vez. —Red suspiró aburrido de hablar con ella y se levantó del sofá, se acercó a su madre y le quitó su cobija a Leaf cubriendo a su progenitora con ella.

—Oye. —Espetó la castaña enojada por el arrebato de su manta. —Pero entonces... ¿Qué le hago?

— ¿No puedes sencillamente comprar algo en un restaurante o pedirle a mamá que te ayude con eso? —Dijo rodando los ojos deseando no seguir con esa conversación.

—No. —Dijo Leaf seria, tanto que sorprendió a Red. —No pienso darle una fría comida de restaurante y no puedo depender de mamá para esto. —Se levantó, se estiró y bostezó. —Debe ser diferente, ¿Me oyes? Di-fe-ren-te, debe estar hecho con amor, sí, mucho, mucho amor.

En definitiva, la película le había lavado el cerebro.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que le harás un almuerzo tu sola? —Leaf asintió alegre. —... Lo piensas intoxicar ¿Verdad?

— ¡Oye! —Se quejó indignada después se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado un poco molesta. —Puede... ¡Pero eso no importa ahora! Lo que importa es que se coma lo que le voy a preparar aunque sea alérgico al Pepperoni.

—Pepinillos.

— ¡Eso mismo! —Dijo ella restándole importancia, después, corrió a su habitación lista para planear el platillo del día siguiente.

Red suspiró, Leaf no tenía remedio. Miró a su madre y apagó la televisión.

—Que descanses.

.

Al día siguiente, Red fue hasta la casa de Yellow, aproximadamente a las cinco de la madrugada, después de todo, su reunión empezaba a las seis. No se molestó en ser silencioso, sin ningún temor a despertar a las personas que posiblemente estaban dormidas tocó el timbre dos veces como solía hacerlo, después de dos minutos, alguien abrió la puerta, aún estaba muy oscuro por lo que Red no pudo ver bien de quien se trataba.

— ¿Quién es? —Dijo la persona con voz somnolienta.

—Busco a Yellow. —Dijo con total tranquilidad.

Inmediatamente esta persona se despertó por completo. — ¿Red-san?... ¡Espera! —Gritó alertado y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

—Tsk. —Se quejó Red poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, había reconocido a Yellow por su voz. Ese chico siempre se quejaba que él era grosero y éste llegaba y le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

Después de otros dos minutos, Yellow abrió la puerta de nuevo, vestido con su típica ropa naranja y portando su sombrero de paja, tenía la respiración agitada, como si hubiese corrido una maratón. La llegada de Red había sido toda una sorpresa, tuvo suerte de que todo estuviese oscuro, de lo contrario, el campeón podría haber visto su... Secreto.

—La... Lamento haberte cerrado la puerta... Así. —Dijo entrecortadamente, luego tomó aire y se puso recto. — ¿Por qué estás aquí, Red-san?

—No iré hoy al lago. —Dijo secamente. —Tengo una reunión en el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde.

—Oh... —Dijo Yellow entendiendo. —Pero... ¿No puedes venir por la tarde en el descanso?

—Si pudiera lo haría. —Respondió con sinceridad. —La reunión es importante, es con todos los líderes de gimnasio de las distintas ciudades. —Yellow asintió, entendía la delicada situación. —Eso era todo. Hasta mañana. —Se despidió y se dio la vuelta, caminando a Ciudad Verde.

Yellow quiso acompañarle, pero era demasiado tímido como para saludar a personas tan importantes como los líderes de gimnasio... Si, puede que Red sea el campeón y puede que tenga un cargo más importante que cualquier líder, pero él era... Red-san, así que era diferente en cierto modo.

—Mmm... ¿Dijo que no podía tener un descanso?

Decidió entonces entrar a su casa y hacer algo lindo por Red.

.

Leaf estaba en casa de Green, resulta que se le tenía prohibido ir al gimnasio, incluso habían puesto guardias solo para que ella no entrase. ¡Eso era el colmo!

La parte buena era que pudo hacerle un almuerzo al castaño con un poco de ayuda de Dalia, después de todo, ella jamás podría hacer un arroz con vegetales sola.

—No puedo creer que Green sea tan desconsiderado como para no dejarme entrar a su aburrida reunión de los hospitales. —Se quejaba mientras cortaba los vegetales con rapidez y furia.

—Eh... Leaf. —Llamó su atención Dalia. —Ten un poco más de cuidado que...

— ¡Es decir! ¡Soy yo, Leaf, ¿Cómo se atreve ese ser inferior a menospreciarme?! —Seguía sin prestar atención a las advertencias de Dalia.

En mitad de su ataque de ira, tocaron a la puerta, Dalia le pidió amablemente a Leaf que fuese a ver de quien se trataba, después de todo, no quería que la chica se quitara un dedo y lo agregara al guiso.

De mala gana, Leaf fue a la puerta y abrió, frente a ella estaba una chica bajita, con blusa color índigo y falda rosa, tenía un gorro blanco y botas que confiaban con su falda, sostenía una mochila amarilla mientras su azulada mirada mostraba un poco de vergüenza y nerviosismo.

La primera impresión de Leaf sobre la muchacha: La había visto en algún lado y quería sus botas.

— ¿Si? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Preguntó Leaf tratando de sonar indiferente y evitando los impulsos de quitarle el calzado y salir corriendo.

—Disculpa... ¿Está Green-sempai aquí? —Leaf estuvo a punto de negar, pero Dalia llegó con una gran sonrisa.

—Hikari, que alegría tenerte por aquí de nuevo. —Dijo con júbilo.

—Disculpa... ¿Se conocen? —Preguntó Leaf a la hermana mayor de Green, Hikari se vio confundida.

—Leaf-sempai... Nos vimos en Sinnoh. —No dio señales de acordarse. —... Cuando atacaron a Red—sempai... —Nada. —Cuando le lanzó las flores a la cara de Green-sempai.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya me acuerdo! —Dijo Leaf asintiendo. —Pero... Tú eres...

Hikari casi se cae ante la mala memoria de la muchacha. —Hikari Midori, del pueblo Hojaverde. La campeona de Sinnoh.

— ¡Uh! Ya me acuerdo, fuiste tú la que nos diste esos boletos gratis para ir a Sinnoh. —Recordó Leaf por fin.

— ¿Qué haces en Kanto? —Preguntó Dalia con curiosidad.

—Green-sempai me llamó. —Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa. —Dijo que necesitaba que fuese a la reunión de Ciudad Verde aunque no sé dónde está por eso vine aquí, como en Sinnoh hemos aplicado ya el proyecto de instalación de hospitales, el creyó que...

Y siguió hablando, mientras hablaba, la mente solo había captado unas pocas palabras: "Llamó" "Necesitaba" "Reunión" "Ciudad Verde" "Green". Eso le bastó para enojarse, su enojo lo notó Dalia y antes de que la castaña explotase, decidió salvar a la menor que tenían frente a ella.

—Hikari, Ciudad Verde está pasando la ruta 1, sigues derecho y llegas. Pide señalizaciones sobre el gimnasio.

—Bueno... Muchas gracias. —Dijo Hikari asintiendo y caminando un poco confusa, ¿Era idea suya o la habían echado de la casa de su sempai?

—Antes que digas algo, Leaf, suelta el cuchillo por favor. —Pidió Dalia sonriendo nerviosa mientras le quitaba el cuchillo a la joven.

— ¿Por qué Green considera tanto a esa chica? —Preguntó tratando de calmarse.

—Porque la quiere. —Respondió el profesor Oak desde adentro, Leaf lo volteó a ver con una mirada indescriptiblemente escalofriante.

Mala respuesta profesor, mala respuesta.

.

La reunión duró tanto como lo habían pensado, además de charlar, también empezaron con los preparativos para empezar a construir los hospitales, si, tenían centros Pokémon, pero eran para los Pokémon, tenían también que empezar a velar por la salud humana, ¿No?

Unas horas después de empezada la reunión, llegó la campeona de la liga de Sinnoh para ayudarles con las planificaciones, Green se mostró encantado de recibir su ayuda y Red la saludó cortésmente. En cuanto a los otros líderes de gimnasio, le dieron la bienvenida agradecidos por la ayuda que les brindaba.

Pero, no se podían quedar todo el día en una reunión, también debían comer, así que todos salieron del gimnasio aproximadamente a las 5:40 pm para tomar un merecido receso de quince minutos.

— ¿No trajo algo de comer, Green-sempai? —Preguntó Hikari mientras destapaba un bento***** que le habían preparado con mucho esmero.

—No, pero tengo una cafetera en mi oficina, sobreviviré con café. —Dijo Green con total tranquilidad, al parecer la tonta idea de Leaf había salido un poco beneficiosa. — ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No es que no te gusta el arroz con espinaca?

En efectivo, su bento era puro arroz con espinaca.

—Lo odio. —Dijo con una sonrisa. —Pero... Me la preparó alguien a quien quiero, así que por eso me lo comeré todo.*****

Green la miró un momento, se iba a ofrecer a cambiarle el platillo, pero se veía tan dedicada a no vomitar la comida que tragaba que prefirió no molestarla. Ahora que lo pensaba... Tenía hambre.

— ¡Green! —Gritó una voz femenina ya muy conocida, esquivando a los guardias y corriendo sonriente.

—Valla, la señorita Leaf te anda buscando. —Dijo Brock en un tono insinuante.

—Cuando era joven a mí también me buscaban siempre. —Dijo Blaine recordando los buenos tiempos de su juventud.

—Cállense. —Dijo Green frunciendo el ceño, luego miró a la castaña. — ¿Que pasó ahora?

— ¡Mira! —Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras le extendía una cajita de almuerzo. —Lo hice para ti... ¡Así que te lo comerás todo y con mucho gusto!

Green no entendió nada de lo que dijo, lo único que logró captar era que si no se comía el almuerzo lo iba a pagar caro... Con dinero, claro está.

—Woooo... —Dijeron Brock y Surge en tono de burla, Green frunció el ceño mientras tomaba el almuerzo.

—Ya cállense. —Pidió enojado, abrió la cajita del almuerzo, Leaf se veía demasiado alegre, pero Green no. Suspiró y miró a la castaña. —Leaf.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Arroz con verduras. —Respondió ella jovialmente.

—Aja... ¿Verduras? Porque aquí solo hay una verdura... —Negó con la cabeza. —Pepinillos.

—Ah sí... Bueno, como verás. Se acabaron las otras verduras y como solo habían pepinillos pues... ¡Tachan!

—Soy alérgico a los pepinillos. —Dijo Green interrumpiéndola.

—... ¿No era al Pepperoni? —Preguntó Leaf asombrada. Después, puso una cara triste. —Entonces supongo que no te lo comerás...

Green, estuvo a punto de devolverle el almuerzo, pero su mirada se desvió a la campeona de Sinnoh, estaba que se terminaba su comida mientras tenía un color verde en sus mejillas, suspiró, tomó la cuchara y empezó a comer.

— ¿Que...? ¿Pero no es que eras alérgico? —Preguntó Leaf sin entender.

—Cállate, mujer ruidosa. —Dijo mientras tragaba y sentía un ardor en la garganta.

Leaf sonrió... Había ganado, su cara triste siempre funcionaba. Pero, su sonrisa no era solo de victoria, le enternecía ver a Green tratando de no morir.

—Parece que los hospitales se estrenarán antes de lo pensado. —Opinó Erika, Sabrina y Koga asintieron.

A lo lejos, Red miraba la escena con la mano en los bolsillos, su mirada decía una sola cosa...

—Que idiotas. —Dijo suspirando aburrido.

—Red... —Le llamó Misty, quien se acercaba con una bolsita en su mano. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Miro a unos idiotas. —Contestó con naturalidad, Misty sonrió.

— ¿Y tú almuerzo?

—No tengo.

La líder abrió los ojos e inmediatamente le dijo: —Si quieres te comparto del mío.

—No me gustan los sándwiches vegetarianos. —Respondió Red negando la oferta. —Sin embargo, agradezco la intención.

Misty abrió los ojos... ¿A caso Red le había agradecido? Si, lo había hecho, después de todo, Yellow le había enseñado a decir "por favor" y "gracias".

—N-no hay de qué. —Tartamudeó nerviosa. —Eh... Voy a... Ver que Green no se desmaye.

Red no se molestó en detenerla, ella se fue y él se quedó mirándolos completamente aburrido.

—Red-san. —Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Red volteó a ver para encontrase con algo... Su querido amigo de sombrero de paja, respirando agitadamente mientras tenía una pequeña cajita de almuerzo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Yellow? —Preguntó con seriedad.

—Ten. —Le extendió la cajita. —Te hice el almuerzo... Sé que no te gusta comer demasiado después de las cinco y al parecer te gustaron los espaguetis de la cena de hace tres semanas.

Red miró el bento, lo cogió yo lo destapó, el espagueti con atún***** estaba caliente y se veía apetitoso, recordó la tonta película de Leaf... Tal vez no debió verla.

—Tengo unos palillos por si quieres comerlos con ellos o con tenedor. —Dijo Yellow sonriendo mostrándole los dos objetos.

Red optó por el tenedor y se sentó junto con Yellow al lado del gimnasio. Empezó a comer mientras Yellow miraba el cielo apreciando los colores fogosos éste.

Una vez Red terminó, acarició la cabeza de Yellow como si de un Pikachu se tratase.

—Buen trabajo. —Dijo con una muy leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Yellow lo miró con sorpresa, esa sonrisa... Le quedaba demasiado bien a Red. Se alegró, porque esa era la manera de decirle "gracias" y "estuvo delicioso" así que, con una genuina sonrisa y mucha alegría le dijo:

—Fue un placer, Red-san.

Parecía que, después de todo, un almuerzo casero no era tan estúpido como él pensaba.

.

En el laboratorio del profesor Oak, Dalia le ponía hielo en la cabeza a su abuelo, después de semejante declaración ante Leaf, la castaña le golpeó en la cabeza con el lomo del cuchillo... Nada grave, pero si le dolió.

—Abuelo, tienes que ser más cuidadoso con tus palabras. —Le dijo su nieta mientras se sentaba frente a él.

—Pero si no dije nada malo. —Se quejó él sosteniendo la bolsa de hielos en su cabeza. — ¡Me refería a que Green quería a esa chiquilla como una hermana menor o una sobrina!

—Pero no se lo dijiste.

—Ella no me dejó terminar. —Dijo recordando el atentando contra su persona.

—No importa ahora... Solamente descansa y evita trabajar demasiado. —Le dijo Dalia suspirando.

—Leaf es linda por fuera... Pero una bestia por dentro.

No lo dudes profesor, no lo dudes.

.

Esa noche, Yellow abrió su caja de zapatos. Ahí estaban: El dibujo, la hoja de la manzana, la lista de _"como ser un chico"_, las plumas y el lapicero rojo de Red (que le tenía que devolver).

Sacó el dibujo del _"entrenador grosero"_ y le borró la boca chueca y mal hecha, y la sustituyó por una leve sonrisa cálida, como la que había visto esa tarde.

—Creo que deberías reír un poco más, Red-san. —Dijo sonriéndole al dibujo, pensando que ese era el verdadero Red que estaba frente suyo.

* * *

***Bento: **es una ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar, bastante común en la cocina japonesa.

***Atún: **Pueden imaginar que se trata de un Barboach o un Magikarp, no tuve el corazón para poner a un pokémon como parte de una comida... Sencillamente me parece escalofriante, así que preferí ponerle atún.

*****La referencia de Hikari es a Jun, es un poco despistado por lo que olvidó que ella odia las espinacas.

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **De acuerdo... volví a retrasarme y esta vez si tengo internet, pero tengo una buena justificación, he entrado a clases así que no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar después de todo, estoy en la jornada de la tarde, así que tendré que actualizar de hoy en adelante en los sábados.

Y en cuanto a las respuestas de los review, como el colegio me ocupa de horas completas no he podido responder como se debe, pido disculpas por ello ^^U. Aquí respondo los review de los guest.

* * *

**Guest: **¡Claro, actualizo todos los sábados! Gracias por interesarte en las actualizaciones ^^

**lectorsincuenta: **Te lo agradezco, la verdad es que siempre me he preguntado, ¿Por que nos pregunta el nombre de su propio nieto? o también, cosas como... ¿Como le puede entrar tres cañas de pescar y una bicicleta en la mochila? Por ejemplo, en este cap, puse los hospitales porque me he fijado que solo hay centros Pokémon que son **solo **para los Pokémon... Se que los pokémon son importantes, pero ¿Que hay de la salud humana? XDDDD Espero que te haya gustado el cap ^^

* * *

**Participación: **Pueden pedir la participación de cualquier personaje solo hasta la quinta generación. Pueden dejarme en un Review si quieren la participación de otro personaje, y tal vez de un Oc, pero si quieren su participación me tienen que dejar sus características físicas y personales en un PM o en un Review. Agradezco toda clase de criticas. También pueden enviar preguntas y dudas con respecto al fic y también ideas. ¡Muchas gracias por participar!


	7. Séptima Memoria

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo.

* * *

**Séptima Memoria  
Reto/Juego**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Ya había pasado aproximadamente siete meses desde que Red había conocido a Yellow, con el tiempo, pasaron varias cosas, los hospitales fueron inaugurados por toda la región, Koga y Bruno renunciaron a sus puestos en Kanto pidiendo ser trasladados al Alto Mando de Johto, el gimnasio de Ciudad Fucsia fue ocupado por Sachiko, la hija de Koga, la chica mostró ser una gran líder en el tiempo en que empezó a ejercer y no nos olvidemos del club Nightmare, el cual fue reconstruido y pagado por Red, con la advertencia de que si alguna vez escuchaba demasiadas palabras no deseadas de ese lugar, no volvería a pagar por los daños que causaría la próxima vez.

Pero no solo eso había pasado, sino que también Leaf terminó declarando abiertamente que amaba a Green... Y cuando nos referimos abiertamente decimos que se lo dijo a su madre y a Silver, cosa que no agradó al pelirrojo, es decir, el tipo la trataba mal, era un amargado además de molesto cuando se lo proponía... ¡¿En que estaba pensando su hermana?! ¡Hubiese escogido alguien más respetable como Bill o Kouki, pero Green! Al final, tuvo que aceptar los sentimientos de su hermana hacia el castaño, pero eso no evitaba que un profundo odio creciese en el corazón del oji plateado.

Pero Leaf no fue la única que desarrolló ciertos sentimientos "demasiado fuertes" hacia una persona, Red también pasaba por la dura etapa de lo que algunos llamarían: Enamoramiento negado y no previsto.

Aunque el campeón no era consciente de ello, la verdad, no le había puesto demasiada atención a ese aspecto, después de todo, jamás había sentido algo igual y le hizo pasar por un resfriado, nada más. Pero no fue hasta que aquel fatídico día en el que decidió hacer algo lindo por alguien (por primera vez en mucho tiempo). Todo empezó con una duda.

— ¿Cómo puedes entender a los Pokémon? —Preguntó con tranquilidad digna de él mientras sostenía la caña de pescar.

Yellow abrió los ojos, no se esperaba que le hiciese esa pregunta tan pronto, trató de pensar en algo para decirle, pero sencillamente no se le daba bien mentir.

—De la misma manera que tu lees mis pensamientos… Supongo… —Dijo algo avergonzado, no le había respondido claramente y lo sabía.

—No leo tus pensamientos. —Respondió Red como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, le volteó a ver. —Solo que tú eres como un libro abierto, das a saber lo que piensas con las expresiones de tu cuerpo.

Yellow se sintió incomodo, ¿Entonces le miraba tanto?

—Yo… —No sabía si decírselo, le trataría como un adefesio o algo extraño, ¿No?

—No entiendo que es lo que te incomoda tanto. —Dijo Red suspirando aburrido. —Fue solo una pregunta.

Pero el rubio no pensaba de esa manera, él sabía que le estaba debiendo demasiado a Red, después de todo, le había mentido de la peor manera posible y no quería hacerlo más. Hasta, que de repente, se le ocurrió una idea.

— ¿Qué tal...? ¿Si me sacas la respuesta? —Le dijo con delicadeza, no era propio de él retar a las personas o algo parecido, pero no le molestaba hacerlo con Red, después de todo, el azabache siempre jugaba con él y le hacía bromas.

— ¿Es un reto? —Preguntó Red con una ceja enarcada.

—Es… ¡Un juego! —Exclamo más emocionado con su propia idea. —Quiero saber si puedes sacarme la información de una manera **amable **y **agradable**. Quiero saber si puedo **confiar **en ti.

Ser amable, agradable y expresar confianza… Ese sí que era un reto MUY complicado para Red, pero, por algo le gustaban los retos. (Entiéndase que ignoró el hecho que Yellow le aclaró que era un juego).

—Acepto el reto.

—Juego. —Corrigió Yellow.

—Reto. —Persistió Red. —Nos vemos mañana.

Se levantó y se fue con la caña de pescar y con Pika a su casa. Yellow suspiró, ahora tenía intriga por saber que planeaba Red.

—Un momento… ¡Red-san esa es mi caña de pescar! —Le gritó mientras se levantaba y lo seguía.

**.**

Al llegar a casa, Red empezó a planear como sacarle la respuesta a Yellow, tenía planeado amenazarlo con Pika, pero había dos problemas: 1) Eso no era ni amable, ni agradable y tampoco mostraba que podía confiar en él. 2) Pika se había negado y ese Pikachu era terco como él solo podía serlo.

Así que al final tuvo que hacer lo que jamás esperó hacer en mitad de un reto: Pensar de forma agradable. Casi siempre su mente estaba embargada con cosas como la estupidez de la gente y los combates Pokémon, por lo que se podía saber que pensar en el bienestar del otro no estaba entre sus prioridades.

Se puso a pensar: ¿Qué haría que Yellow le mostrara que podía confiar en él? Y lo más importante: ¿Por qué Yellow necesitaba confiar en él para decirle por qué podía hablar con los Pokémon?

Trató de pensar… ¿Qué podría hacer por él? La verdad era que… Yellow era un chico muy extraño, no era como Hibiki, Green o Kurosagi, él era más… Extraño, no era como Leaf (nadie es como Leaf), era más amable, más agradable, como… Crys y Kotone solo que más… Diferente.

¡En definitiva! ¡Pensar en eso NO le ayudaba!

Así que decidió hacer otra cosa que jamás había hecho. Pedir ayuda.

**.**

Pedir ayuda tampoco le sirvió, le preguntó a las pocas personas que conocía y el resultado fue totalmente desastroso.

—_Quizá deberías contarle algo traumático y triste sobre tu infancia. _—Le dijo Hibiki, él jamás tuvo una infancia traumática, tal vez aburrida, pero no traumática.

—_¿Por qué no le dices que puede confiar en ti? _—Dijo Crys, dejándolo como al inicio.

—_No me interesa y aunque me interesara, no sabría cómo ganar la confianza de alguien. _—Dijo Silver un poco apurado y fastidiado.

—_¡Hola, Red-sempai, ¿Cómo ha esta…?! _—Le colgó a Kotone a penas la escuchó hablar.

—_Puedes ser sincero con él o ella, es sencillo ganarse la confianza de alguien. _—Le dijo su madre, quien prácticamente dijo lo mismo que Crys.

—_Pues… ¿Por qué no es amable con esa persona, Red-sempai? _—Dijo Hikari, la chica tenía el mismo complejo que su madre y Crys.

—_La verdad no se… ¡Pero si quieres te puedo ayudar en…! _—También le colgó a Touya.

—_Tsk, ¿Confianza? No me hagas reír, confiar solamente sirve para que te den una puñalada en la espalda. _—Por muy raro que sonase, estaba de acuerdo con Green.

No había nadie más, nadie le había respondido su duda y ya se estaba cansando de eso. Pero fue interrumpido por una Leaf que entró a su cuarto con ira y enojo.

— ¿Qué es…? —Pero esta vez, él fue el interrumpido.

— ¡¿Por qué le has preguntado a todo el mundo menos a mí?! —Le reclamó. — ¡Soy tu hermana mayor! ¡¿No crees que podrías haberme preguntado?!

Éste suspiró. —No creo que sepas nada sobre lo que necesito, la confianza y amabilidad no es lo tuyo. Tú sirves más para sobornar y sacar de quicio a cualquiera. —Contestó con franqueza.

Leaf sonrió con ironía. — ¿A si? Pues resulta que sí que tengo una idea de cómo hacer que tenga confianza en ti… —La mirada de Red la hizo entender en lo que pensaba. — ¡No implica un secuestro o extorción! Por Arceus, ¿Tan mala reputación tengo?

—Habla.

—Bien, en el bosque Viridian, hay un lago. —Red asintió, conocía ese lago. —Pero ese lago tiene algo muy especial, por la noche, los Volbeat hacen brillar la…

—Los Volbeat vienen de Hoenn, no se encuentran en ésta región y aunque lo estuviesen, este no es un…

— ¡Oh, bueno, no arruines la magia! —Se quejó. —Podemos pedir encargados unos Volbeat a Crys, ella me ama así que será sencillo. —Sonrió con confianza, Red rodó los ojos, Crystal no hacía más que quejarse de la castaña y Leaf confiada de que era querida por la peli azul. —Si quieres puedes agregar detalles con un ataque de Pika o lo que sea.

—Leaf, esto no me suena a un plan para poder ser amable y ganar la confianza de alguien.

—Eh… ¿Es que acaso no es para declararte a una chica? —Preguntó la chica confundida.

Red, por alguna razón se sintió incómodo con la idea. —No, es para ganarme la confianza de un chico.

Leaf suspiró aburrida. —En ese caso solo dile algo amable. —Como si nada se encogió de hombros. —Trata de mostrarle con palabras que eres fiar, así de simple. Aunque… ahora que lo pienso… Tú no eres muy bueno con las palabras. —Red rodó los ojos como diciendo "_No me digas". _—Pues… siempre podemos tener la opción del secuestro y extorción.

Red golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano. —Déjalo así.

—Bien, bien. —Caminó hasta la puerta y antes de irse le dio una última mirada. —Pero… En serio, lo del lago podrá funcionar.

Una vez, se fue la muchacha, Red se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos frustrado. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que tener a Leaf por hermana?

**.**

Yellow estaba leyendo el periódico, estaba aburrido, no había visto a Red desde hace dos días así que en parte no tenía mucho que hacer. Estaba esperando a que Red hiciese algo para poder saber su secreto, pero éste no había aparecido para siquiera intentarlo. Suspiró cansado y dejó el periódico a un lado, hablaban sobre Sachiko, la nueva líder de gimnasio y también sobre que se buscaban miembros para cubrir los puestos libres en el Alto Mando. Nada que le interesara, la verdad.

—Yellow. Tienes correo. —Le dijo su tío entregándole una carta.

Como el chico estaba aburrido, cogió el sobre y lo abrió, en éste solo había un pequeño mensaje claro y cortante.

_"__En el lago, hoy a las 11:00 pm.  
~Red."_

Una gota de sudor apareció en su sien, al chico se le había olvidado escribir "Hola". Además, el mensaje sonaba sospechoso, ¿Y si era un secuestrador o alguien peligroso? Él no tenía ningún Pokémon y si lo atacaban no tendría con que defenderse.

—Puedes llevar mi Doduo contigo si quieres. —Le aconsejó Wilton. —Al parecer le agradas demasiado.

Era eso o no asistir, al final, tomó la Pokéball, sacó a Doduo y se fue montado encima de él hasta la laguna, no le hizo falta una linterna, se conocía el camino de memoria.

**.**

Red tuvo que aceptar al final la idea de Leaf, ante situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas, ¿No?

Le envió una carta (muy amable a su parecer) citando a su amigo al lago. Ya eran las once, se quedó esperando un momento, pensando, ¿Por qué hacía todo eso por una sola persona? Era ridículo, al principio pensó que era solo por el reto, pero después, se dio cuenta que era algo más… ¿Personal, era la palabra? Estuvo planeando demasiado eso, además de que pidió demasiada perfección a los que el ayudaron con aquello (Crys), los Volbeat ya estaban listos y Pika ansioso por empezar, lo que faltaba era Yellow.

El que llegó a las once y diez, al lado de un Doduo mirando curioso a su amigo.

—Llegas tarde. —Dijo Red aburrido.

Luego todo se encendió.

**.**

Al parecer, sí que había valido la pena ir esa noche, Yellow jamás había imaginado que a medianoche el lago se iluminaria de manera tan mágica reflejando las estrellas y las pequeñas corrientes de electricidad de Pika, era un espectáculo tan magnifico que su sonrisa solo podía incrementar e incrementar.

—Es... Precioso. —Dijo sonriendo mientras creía que todo se trataba de un sueño.

Red le miró, el chico tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos que... Le atrapaba, la sonrisa infantil de su amigo se le contagió aunque claro que de manera más disimulada. Le alegraba en cierta manera que Yellow se viese tan feliz... Un momento... Él no podía... No, era imposible Leaf estaba equivocada, él no podía estar...

— ¡Gracias, Red-san! —Dijo Yellow sonriéndole como nunca, sus pensamientos de negación fueron interrumpidos.

—... No es nada, Yellow.

Se quedaron contemplando un momento más el paisaje, hasta que Red decidió hablar con toda la franqueza del momento, ya se le había olvidado el reto.

—No importa que es lo que tengas, jamás te trataré como algo diferente a lo que eres, Yellow. —El chico le miró fijamente. —Eres una buena persona.

Yellow sonrió, esa era una forma de decir "eres mi amigo". Se sentía alegre en ese momento, ahora, confiaba lo suficiente en Red para decirle su secreto.

—Es… Un don con el que nacemos algunos originarios del bosque Viridian. —Dijo, Red no entendió a lo que se refería. —Se llama Viridian Mind, puedo hablar con los Pokémon, leer sus mentes y… Puedo curarlos por mi propia energía.

Red le observó un momento y se acercó a su rostro mirándole a los ojos, Yellow se sintió un poco incómodo, hasta que Red habló: — ¿Qué está pensando Pika en este momento?

Yellow no entendió el porqué de la pregunta, pero trabajó en leer la mente del Pokémon y lo logró. —Eh… Se está preguntando por qué estás tan cerca de mí…

Pika abrió los ojos, era exactamente lo que había pensado y Red se separó automáticamente de su amigo, algo increíblemente molesto estaba torturando su estómago.

—Red-san… —Dijo Yellow llamando su atención, luego sonrió cerrando los ojos. —Ganaste el juego.

La imagen de Yellow iluminado por los brillos de los Volbeat fue memorable, no solo porque se veía adorable, sino porque hizo que los "parásitos" tragaran más el estómago del campeón.

Red, decidió cambiar de tema antes de tener que ir al médico por "gastritis". —Yellow.

— ¿S-si? —Preguntó algo intimidado por su mirada.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Yellow sonrió, juego nuevo.

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **Un poco tarde, pero a fin de cuentas es sábado XDDD  
En cuanto a los comentarios, empezaré a responderlos aquí en el fic, por razones de tiempo y también por si algunos mensajes que envío no llegan. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por comentar!

* * *

**ezechino19381: **Hola! Espero que te guste este Cap, aquí empieza Red a cuestionarse sobre sus "inclinaciones" XDDD

**xXKushinaXx:** Yo tampoco soy fan de Yaoi lo admito... Pero es divertido jugar con la mente de Red. Muchas gracias por comentar, en serio, y no te preocupes por los capitulos anteriores, la verdad es que me hace muy feliz que leas mis fics. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap!**  
**

**zardX: **Hola! ¿Como estas? .w. XD... La persona especial para Hikari es Jun, ella está enamorada de él en secreto, a pesar de que peleen todo el tiempo (spoiler) XDD Y en cuanto a Mei, ¡Claro que le pondré un Elekid, en tu honor! XDD... ¿Como quieres que se llame? Por lo general, los entrenadores les ponen motes, ¿Como quieres que se llame el Elekid de Mei? Y... Me gusta tu idea del especial, eligiré entre una de las opciones que me diste, ¡Ya tengo muchas ideas en mente! w... Espero que te haya gustado el cap!

**Srita. An: **¡Gracias a ti por recomendarla! La verdad es que me divertí mucho con ella. Nop, aquí no habrá Yaoi.. Red cree que si, pero la verdad no XDDD. El colegio me ocupa... Me restriegas en la cara que tu aun tienes vacaciones T.T... ok no XD... ¡Disfruta esas vacaciones! Que después te harán falta (experiencia propia) TwT

**Tennesi: **¡Muchas gracias! Me honras en serio, espero que te guste el cap de hoy, siempre trato de poner a Yellow menos timida de lo que es para que haya un pequeño choque entre ella y Red, y la verdad disfruto de esta pareja XDD

**lectorsincuenta: **¡Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el cap, aquí está la actualización. ¡Que lo disfrutes!

* * *

**Participación: **Pueden pedir la participación de cualquier personaje solo hasta la quinta generación. Pueden dejarme en un Review si quieren la participación de otro personaje, y tal vez de un Oc, pero si quieren su participación me tienen que dejar sus características físicas y personales en un PM o en un Review. Agradezco toda clase de criticas. También pueden enviar preguntas y dudas con respecto al fic y también ideas. ¡Muchas gracias por participar!


	8. Octava Memoria

Feliz cumpleaños atrasado a Zard! ¡Espero que hayas los cumplido muy feliz! ¡Que Dios te bendiga!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo.

* * *

**Octava Memoria  
Cita**

**.**

**[Misty]**

**.**

Hay muchas cosas que no deben ser contadas, por ejemplo, si estas enamorada de alguien cuyo amor posiblemente no va a ser correspondido, de eso yo estaba segura, hasta que un día mí querida amiga Erika me dijo:

— ¡Inténtalo! No pierdes nada pidiéndole una cita, podrías retarlo a una batalla... Ya sabes cómo le gustan esas cosas.

Esas palabras me llenaron de ánimo, ¡Tenía razón! Si no lo intentaba me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida, por eso, volé hasta el Pueblo Paleta en un Pidgeot que tenía simplemente para desplazarme por la región.

Una vez llegué, tomé valor y toqué la puerta de la casa de Red, tenía que hacerlo, si no lo hacía me sentiría como una cobarde... ¡Y yo no soy una cobarde!

Ding, Dong.

— ¿Si? —Abrió la puerta Leaf, tenía una sonrisa en los labios y se veía como si acabase de hacer una travesura. —Oh, eres tu Misty, ¿Que necesitas?

—Bueno... Quería saber si Red... Ya sabes... —Mala hora para que mi lengua se paralice. —Es decir... —Suspiré, a Red no le gusta que balbuceen. — ¿Está Red en casa?

—Uy, llegaste tarde, se acaba de ir derechito a Ciudad Verde. —Dijo Leaf burlándose de mi tartamudeo. —Peeero... Si corres lo suficientemente rápido, de seguro puedes alcanzarlo, después de todo, la Ruta 1 no es muy larga. —Sugirió con una sonrisa pícara.

Yo sonreí. —Gracias.

Corrí, corrí con todo lo que me dieron las piernas, no usé a Pidgeot por si acaso me lo encontraba en el camino, pero no fue así, en ningún momento me lo encontré.

Cuando llegué a Ciudad Verde, creí que estaba en el gimnasio hablando con Green, pero simplemente encontré a Green de muy mal humor.

—Cuando la encuentre... —Murmuraba, luego se dirigía a mí con afán. —Siempre va al Bosque Viridian a hacer yo-no-se-que, creo que tiene un amigo ahí o algo así, ahora si me disculpas... —Y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

—Tsk... ¡Pues gracias, eres muy amable! —Le grité con sarcasmo y obviamente enojada.

Olvidándome de Green, caminé hasta el lugar donde se suponía que se acababa Ciudad Verde y empezaba Bosque Viridian, tenía algo de pánico a entrar... Después de todo, le tenía miedo a los insectos...

¡Pero no era tiempo de eso! Entré decidida al bosque, y miré a todos lados... Juraría que los Caterpie me estaban observando... ¡De seguro que me estaban observando! Traté de relajarme, miré al frente y me encontré con una espalda roja... ¡Era Red!

—Gracias a Arceus. —Sonreí, fu corriendo hasta donde estaba, pero... El desapareció, solo con unos pasos se fue. —Pero... ¿Que?

— ¡Oye, tu! —Gritó un chico a lo lejos. — ¡Vamos a luchar!

—Oh, no. —Negué con la cabeza tratando de ser amable. —No quiero luchar, gracias.

— ¡Vamos, Caterpie!

—Espera... ¿Caterpie? ¡AHHHHHH! —Grité cuando ese gusano corrió y se subió a mi pierna.

—Eh... Yo no le enseñe a hacer eso... —Escuché al entrenador con incredulidad.

— ¡¿A quién le importa eso?! ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo, quítamelo, quítamelo, quítamelo, QUITAMELO!

.

Por fin, me había quitado ese horrible bicho de encima, ahora, estaba usando un muy potente repelente para cosas como esas no volviesen a ocurrir y no ocurrieron, no, pero si me perdí.

Ahora que lo pensaba, todos hablaban de unos supuestos "nuevos guardabosques" que fueron traídos aquí por Lorelei, ¿Dónde estaban cuando se necesitaban?

Camine, camine y camine, ni un solo rastro de Red, pensé en rendirme y ponerme a gritar por ayuda, pero al final pude ver a lo lejos un pequeño lago donde vi algo sorprendente.

¡Era Red!

Casi me desmayo de alegría, corrí rápidamente hasta allí, pero, antes de poder entrar al pequeño claro, me detuve al ver la presencia de alguien más, una persona cuyo rostro no pude ver por el enorme sombrero que tenía, ambos estaban pescando... Yo no entendí nada.

— ¡Red-san, eso fue genial! —Dijo la persona de sombrero, al escucharlo me escondí. — ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

—En sencillo cuando ya tienes practica con las batallas. —Dijo Red con tranquilidad, demasiada.

Me sorprendí, Red jamás hablaba con tanta tranquilidad a una persona, bueno, sí, pero lo dijo con... Tanta serenidad que... Resultó extraño...

—Mañana ven al gimnasio de Ciudad Verde. —Habló. —Te mostraré una batalla si lo deseas.

Los ojos del chico rubio brillaron. ¿Por qué Red era tan amable con él?

—Pero... —Dijo con un tono deprimido el chico. —No me gusta ver a los Pokémon sufrir.

—Ellos no sufren. —Dijo Red casi con burla. —A ellos les gusta luchar a nuestro lado para ser más fuertes, es un lazo que es imposible de describir. Si ellos no quieren luchar, jamás los obligaría a hacerlo.

Sonreí, ese era un lado de Red adorable... Pero el chico rio, pensé que se estaba burlando y estuve a punto de ir allí a borrarle esa risa que tenía, pero...

—Gracias por decirme eso, Red-san. —Habló con una sonrisa, por primera vez vi su rostro completo, era como una muñequita... Muñequito, muñequito de porcelana.

—No hay de que, Yellow. —Dijo restándole importancia.

Ese no era el Red que yo conocía, este era... Más amable... Más cálido... Más... Lindo...

—Entonces... ¿Es una cita? — ¡¿Que?!

Red se encogió de hombros. —Si eso deseas.

¡Espera, no, eso no era posible! ¡¿Como un chico iba a invitar a Red a una cita?! ¡¿Como lo hizo tan fácil?! ¡¿Por qué Red aceptó?!... No será que él... ¡No, imposible!

Temblando, confundida y sorprendida, tenía la intención de salir corriendo, pero, tropecé con algo en el camino.

—Ay...

Escuché como alguien se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y corrió hasta donde yo me encontraba.

— ¡Oye, ¿Estas bien?! —Me preguntó el chico de sombrero de paja, se veía preocupado. — ¿Dónde te lastimaste? —Me ayudó a levantarme y observó mi rodilla, estaba sangrando. —Te debe doler... —Se mordió el labio inferior.

— ¿Está todo bien, Yellow? —Preguntó Red acercándose.

Ay no, creerá que le estaba espiando... Aunque teóricamente eso estaba haciendo...

—Sí, Red-san... Lo siento, pero llevaré a esta chica a casa, se lastimó así que voy a ayudarla. Nos vemos mañana. —Dijo con una sonrisa mientras me ayudaba a levantarme y yo cubría mi rostro.

Sentí la fría mirada de Red sobre mí, como si tratase de descubrir quién era o simplemente me quería matar con sus ojos rojos, pero yo no me atreví a destapar mi cara.

—Entonces, mañana a las siete. —Dijo secamente.

—No tengo reloj. —Eso... Me desconcertó.

Escuché a Red suspirar. —Ten, te lo regalo.

—Pero... ¿No son caros? —Preguntó, ¿Que le había dado Red?

—No hay problema. —Volvió a restarle importancia.

—O-oye... —Dije tratando de camuflar mi voz por una más aguda, sentí como el chico se estremeció.

— ¡Es cierto! Gracias por el regalo Red-san, nos vemos mañana. —Y así fue como terminé yéndome con el extraño muchacho rubio

.

—Quédate aquí, te traeré un chocolate caliente.

El chico se fue, por lo que sabía se llamaba Yellow of Viridian Grove, era hombre, no tenía un solo Pokémon y era el guardabosque que se suponía debió ayudarme en todas esas horas que deambulé perdida en el bosque. Suspiré, había sido muy amable al traerme aquí a su casa, curar mi rodilla y ahora invitarme a tomar algo.

Pero no podía evitar sentirme algo incomoda y hasta enojada. Yellow logró en unos minutos lo que yo no he logrado en años, ¿Como lo hizo?

—Ten. —Yellow volvió y me dio una taza con chocolate, luego se sentó en frente mío. — ¿Quieres que llame a tu casa para que vengan a por ti?

Negué con la cabeza. —Puedo volver sola, gracias. —Hubo un pequeño e incómodo silencio, pude sentir la mirada del muchacho sobre mí. —Eh... ¿Qué me miras?

Éste se sobresaltó y habló algo de vergüenza. —Bueno... Es que eres muy linda.

No pude evitar mi sonrojo. —Bueno... Gracias. —La verdad, Red jamás me había dicho algo como eso e incluso, ningún chico me lo había dicho de manera tan amable. —Disculpa... ¿De dónde conoces a Red?

Tal vez mi pregunta le sorprendió o simplemente pensaba si hacerme la misma pregunta o no sería descortés, pero, al final me contestó.

—Nos conocemos hace poco. —Dijo. —Unos meses más o menos, lo primero que pensé de él es que era muy extraño y misterioso. —Rio un poco. —Lo segundo fue que era un grosero.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —Dije rápidamente, él me observó sorprendido. —Puede que sea algo indiferente y frío, pero... ¡Es una buena persona, siempre...!

—Se esmera para conseguir lo que quiere. —Continúo por mí con una sonrisa. —Jamás se detiene.

—Si, además, siempre está para darte ayuda si de verdad lo necesitas.

—Y si no te ignora. —Rio el chico.

Yo asentí y continuamos hablando. Me di cuenta entonces, que ese muchacho pensaba igual que yo, lo que era realmente aterrador, cada palabra que decía él lograba continuarla y complementarla describiendo a Red mucho mejor que yo, me sentí... Extraña, incluso algo enojada, pero no podía evitar hablar con confianza y emoción con el muchacho, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía hablar con una persona de manera tan... Vivaz.

Me gustaba hablar de Red, me gustaba tener con quién hablar de él, jamás había hablado con Erika de esa manera, después de todo, Erika jamás se ha interesado por Red de la manera en que yo lo he hecho y aunque él tuviese muchas admiradoras, ellas jamás sentirían lo que sentía por él. Por eso, seguí hablando con Yellow, porque él (a pesar de ser un chico) parecía entenderme... Y entender mis sentimientos.

—La verdad es que... —Dijo Yellow sonriendo mientras tomaba un poco de su taza de chocolate. —Red-san es una persona magnifica, un poco descortés, cortante y le hace falta aprender el cómo tratar a las personas, pero... Red-san es único, así como es, grosero, me agrada, es divertido enojarme con él ya que es muy difícil hacerme enojar. —Rio un poco. —Por eso, cada vez que debo decirle que se dice "dime" y no "¿Qué?", cada vez que debo decirle que conteste bien una llamada telefónica o que tengo que explicarle que para hablar con alguien no debes tratar a esa persona como un "estúpido"... Me siento vivo, es... Indescriptible, me encanta enojarme con él y me fascina aún más cuando reímos juntos. —Suspiró como si estuviese soñando, yo le miraba sorprendida. —Es un gran amigo, ha vuelto de mis días algo más emocionante. Sin embargo... —Me miró con una sonrisa, como si me estuviese contando un secreto. —No se lo digas, ¿Vale? Que quede entre nosotras.

Yo asentí, era increíble, me daba miedo y me causaba fascinación a la vez. Yellow me entendía, pero a la vez sentía que yo no lo entendía a él, porque, sus momentos con Red eran incluso más "íntimos" de lo que yo los he tenido con él. Pero... Yellow sonaba como si estuviese enamorado de Red, eso me asustaba.

Suspiré, traté de quitarme esa idea de la cabeza y traté de cambiar de tema.

— ¿Por qué dijiste "nosotras"? —Pregunté recordando lo último que dijo.

—Eh... —Pareció palidecer. —Bueno, la verdad... Es que... Es... ¡La costumbre! Me he acostumbrado a hablar de esa manera, dándole más importancia al género femenino, la caballerosidad ante todo ¿No? Je, je...

Sin darme cuenta empecé a reír. —De acuerdo. Gracias por las atenciones, Yellow.

—No hay de que Misty. —Sonrió dejando su taza en la mesa de centro. —Es un placer tener compañía de vez en cuando. Eres bienvenida aquí siempre que quieras venir.

.

El día terminó y yo me volví a Ciudad Celeste, me recosté en mi cama completamente exhausta, perderme en un bosque no era una de las actividades que frecuentaba, pensé en dormirme inmediatamente, hasta que escuché mi Pokégear sonar.

—Tengo que comprarme un Videomisor. —Me dije y contesté. — ¿Hola?

— ¿Cómo te fue? —Fue la respuesta automática que me dieron, con eso, pude deducir que se trataba de Erika.

—Pues... No lo logré. —Dije con sinceridad. —Estaba con otra persona. —Suspiré.

— ¿Que? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Si... Y se verán mañana así que tampoco lo intentaré ese día. —Le advertí antes de que dijera algo.

—... ¡No es posible! —Exclamó con sorpresa. — ¡Debes evitarlo!

—No puedo. —Le dije como si fuera lo más obvio. —Estarán todo el día juntos, eso es lo que puedo asegurar.

—No, no, no... —Dijo Erika como si fuera de vida o muerte. —Debes hacer algo, ¡En serio, no puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados!

No, no podía y eso lo sabía, me mordí el labio inferior, lo que tenía planeado hacer... Sabía que no era bueno.

—Erika... Mañana habrá un enfrentamiento en el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde.

— ¿En serio? —Estaba sorprendida, no la culpo, casi nadie va al gimnasio de Ciudad Verde.

—Sí, el líder de gimnasio contra el campeón de Kanto. —Le dije. Suspiré, no era de mí hacer eso. — ¿Por qué no vienes a verlo?

—Pero... El campeón es Red y ¿Él no estará...? ¡Oh! ¡Ya entiendo, allí estaré y correré la voz!

Colgó, yo suspiré, luego marqué otro número.

— ¿Sabrina? Mañana habrá un enfrentamiento, a que no adivinas donde...

.

Al día siguiente llegué al gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, sabía que todo empezaría a las siete, pero tenía demasiada vergüenza, Red había hecho esa lucha solo para que Yellow supiera como son, pero de seguro ahora habían cancelado todo y Yellow se había devuelto a su casa y Red estaba en la suya. Suspiré, tomé aire y entré.

Nada de lo que había pensado había ocurrido.

Red y Green estaban luchando muy reñidamente, se veían serios y no parecían querer dar su brazo a torcer, el Snorlax de Red estaba enfrentándose al Gyarados de Green, en las gradas, estaban todos los líderes de gimnasio, ahí también se encontraba el Alto Mando y muchas personas que conocía, estaba el presidente del club de fans de Pokémon, también se encontraban ahí los oficiales, el inspector de motes y mucha gente más, eso incluía a Leaf y Yellow, solo que Yellow estaba en casi la última fila y Leaf en la primera, ambas apoyando a cada chico.

— ¡Ahora el Snorlax de Red usa un potente **Cabezazo **contra el Gyarados de Green! ¡Gyarados esquiva! —Narraba una reportera.

— ¡Misty, por aquí! —Llamó Erika, que estaba junto a Leaf. — ¡Este combate está genial!

Yo, sorprendida, se senté a su lado sin poder entender lo que ocurría, estaba en shock.

—Querida. —Escuché a Leaf. —Será mejor que pongas otra cara, esta no te favorece… ¡VAMOS GREEN, TU PUEDES! —Gritó cortando su oración al final.

.

Todo lo habían hecho Erika y Brock, ambos llamaron a la prensa y también invitaron a mucha gente. Yo me sentía completamente avergonzada. Al final, Red ganó (como era de esperarse), pero Green le dio una batalla excepcional, cuando se acabó, ambos se dieron las manos sonriendo cómpitemente.

Ahora, Leaf estaba sonriéndole a Green mientras este parecía gritarle por algo, mientras, alejado, Red estaba haciendo una entrevista, se veía realmente molesto.

Traté de acercarme a él, pero algo me lo impidió, tal vez el sentimiento de culpabilidad, pensé en irme, pero alguien me llamó antes de hacerlo.

—Misty. —Saludó Yellow con una sonrisa. —Que sorpresa verte aquí.

—Yellow… —Traté de sonreír. — ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien gracias, ¿Tu rodilla ya mejoró? —Asentí, él sonrió. —Qué alivio… ¿Viste la pelea? —Volví a asentir. —No sabía que Red-san era tan bueno en eso, no me gustó mucho cuando los Pokémon se golpeaban y quedaban debilitados… Pero estaban tan felices que supe que no les ocurría nada malo.

Le vi confundida. — ¿Cómo supiste que estaban felices?

—Solo pensaban en ganar y como atacar la próxima vez, jamás se quejaron de dolor… —Inmediatamente abrió los ojos, como dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. —Es decir… Bueno, eso. —Le vi incómodo, trató de cambiar de tema. —Red-san no se veía muy alegre esta mañana, llegué puntual, pero habían muchas personas más aquí antes que yo… Él aseguró que no había invitado a nadie más.

Ahora yo era la incómoda, aunque, una parte de mí estaba muy feliz de que no hubiesen podido estar tiempo juntos.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Dijo Surge acercándose. —Valla combate, ¿No es así?

—Eh… Eh… —Yellow se vio algo nervioso, Surge le miró y sonrió, pude sentir como Yellow trataba de esconderse detrás mío, yo miré a Surge tratando de advertirle que no se acercara, pero él me ignoró.

— ¿Quién eres…?

—Déjalo en paz, Surge. —Ordenó una fría voz, era Red, que se acercaba a nosotros.

Inmediatamente, Yellow dejó su faceta tímida y corrió hasta él.

— ¡Estuviste increíble, Red-san! —Exclamó con júbilo. —Todo el mundo estaba apoyándote, a ti y a Green, ¡Felicitaciones por ganar!

Vi como todos se iban, como Red y Yellow se quedaban hablando, también me fijé que se estaba empezando a oscurecer y que yo estaba escondida detrás de un árbol observando a Red, estaba contándole como se sintió en la pelea y Yellow asentía enérgicamente.

Me sentí mal.

Vi como Yellow se despedía de Red y se iba caminando hasta el bosque Viridian, supuse que yo también debía hacer lo mismo, irme a casa, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

—Misty. —Esa voz me heló los huesos, Red estaba a mi lado, no supe cuando llegó ahí, así que me estremecí.

—Red… Felicidades por ganar. —Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—No seas hipócrita. —Dijo aburrido. —Fuiste tú la que llamó a todos, ¿No es así?

En realidad… Fueron Erika y Brock, pero yo les dije a ellos, así que en parte… Todo era mi culpa.

—Perdón. —Le dije, no iba a preguntarle como lo sabía, algo que había aprendido con los años era que Red lo sabía todo.

Mi rostro estaba colorado y la vergüenza estaba en toda mi cara, pero aun así, no corrí, debía afrontar las consecuencias.

—Vuelves a hacer algo así y te aseguro que lo pagarás. —Me dijo con seriedad, yo asentí con los ojos cerrados, no le quería ver. —Sin embargo, debo agradecerte.

Abrí los ojos y le miré confusa, ¿Qué había dicho?

—Yellow pareció divertirse mucho hoy gritando entre toda la multitud, la idea era que se divirtiera y lo hizo. —Suspiró. —Te agradezco, pero si vuelves a hacer eso, te patearé el trasero.

Muy directo, pero así era Red, sonreí. —Gracias a ti.

Al parecer, no quiso preguntar el "porque", pero yo les diré porque, estaba agradecida por el hecho de que me diera las gracias, eso no era algo común en él y se lo agradecía profundamente.

Red asintió y se dio la vuelta, caminaba a Pueblo Paleta. Yo le miré y reuní fuerzas de donde no las tenía y le grité:

— ¡Red!... ¡¿Podrías salir algún día conmigo?!

Él me miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros. —Si quieres, arregla la fecha, hora, lugar y envíalos a mi casa.

Se fue.

Y yo… Grité de alegría.

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **Muy bien, que quede claro que Misty no me gusta mucho, pero no la podía dejar comiendo helado frente a un televisor llorando por estar en la friend-zone... Ok, si, pero aun así me gustó el final que le dí XDDD

* * *

**ezechino19381: **Sip, Yellow le gusta poner inocentemente de nervios a Red XDDD Espero te haya gustado el cap!

**xXKushinaXx:** Gracias! Aun juego con la mente de Red, la verdad es que las Memorias durarán un poco más de tiempo, y durante ese tiempo, puedo decir orgullosamente que jugaré con la mente de Red y con la inocencia de Yellow XD**  
**

**zardX: **Hola! Listo, el nombre está hecho y el Elekid puesto XD Y el pasado de Red... sip, creo que algun día pondré algo sobre ello XDDD ¡Gracias por leer! Y... ya leí los fics, me encantaron! pero... No entendí lo que quieres que haga con Lapras, lo siento, soy lenta ^^U ¿Podrías explicarme?

**Srita. An:** ¡Mala yo ya entre T.T! Pero bueno XDDD Red si se enterará, uh, y no de la mejor forma, la verdad, se enterará en Karakuri así que sufrirá un poco aquí XDDD

**Tennesi: **¡Si que será epico! XDDD Pero no en este fic, Red se dará cuenta en Karakuri, y la forma será tan épica que volarán fuegos artificiales... bueno no, pero se le parecerá XDDD ¡Gracias por leer!

**HiddenBlackCat: **Muchas gracias, la verdad es que yo también he leido solo fics del manga y dije "¿Donde están los juegos?" y me puse manos en la obra XD. Me alegra que te hayan gustado las personalidades, la verdad, es que al principio me preocupé mucho por si me quedaba "Ooc", así que lo que dices me ha relajado un monton. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado el cap!

* * *

**Participación: **Pueden pedir la participación de cualquier personaje solo hasta la quinta generación. Pueden dejarme en un Review si quieren la participación de otro personaje, y tal vez de un Oc, pero si quieren su participación me tienen que dejar sus características físicas y personales en un PM o en un Review. Agradezco toda clase de criticas. También pueden enviar preguntas y dudas con respecto al fic y también ideas. ¡Muchas gracias por participar!


	9. Novena Memoria

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a RougeElephant por permitirme usar el nombre de Aria, les recomiendo pasar a leer sus fics, son realmente preciosos. También, este capítulo va dedicado a zardX, porque primero, zard me recomendó que usara el nombre de Aria para con Lapras, sin ella no habría salido este cap, también porque su cumpleaños ya pasó y no le dí el regalo que deseaba darle, ¡Espero te guste!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo.

* * *

**Novena Memoria****  
****Aria**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Después de la batalla que Red y Green habían hecho, Yellow sintió curiosidad por saber cómo era el equipo de Red, aunque, la verdad es que tenía algo de vergüenza pedirle tal cosa. En la lucha había visto a un Snorlax, a Pika, el hermoso Charizard que vio el otro día y otros tres cuyo nombre no sabía ni recordaba.

Ese día, por ejemplo, Red estaba en el lago a su lado, estaba recostado en el césped con los ojos cerrados y con una tranquilidad totalmente digna de él. Yellow, sabía que Red no estaba durmiendo, solo estaba disfrutando del tranquilo ambiente... Pero ese tranquilo ambiente era algo incómodo para Yellow, después de todo, en su mente solo estaba conocer al magnifico equipo de Red. Pero... También le molestaba algo, cuando conoció a al Charizard que se llama Charizard... Recordó lo que Red le dijo.

—Red-san... —Le llamó, él no contesto, pero ya sabía que le había escuchado y que ahora tenía toda su atención. — ¿Porque Pika es el único que tiene mote?

—Ya te dije que él lo escogió. —Dijo con tranquilidad.

—Pero... ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Cuando nos conocimos, Pika y yo nos llevábamos relativamente mal. —Empezó a narrar. —A mí me gustaba ser obedecido, a él le gustaba desobedecer, así que cada vez que le daba una orden llamándolo "Pikachu" se negaba a obedecerme... Como siempre.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó asombrada mirando al tierno Pikachu que estaba dormido en su regazo.

—Por lo general, le gustaba electrocutarme y cosas así. —Continúo, luego suspiró aburrido y se cubrió los ojos con su gorra. —Solo me empezó a obedecer y a ser más manso cuando le llamé Pika en mitad del combate que tuve contra Brock.

Yellow le miró intrigada, no sabía que Red había tenido problemas con Pika...

—Pero... ¿Por qué no le pones nombres al resto de tu equipo?

—Porque me parece absurdo e innecesario, es preferible que los Pokémon se llamen por lo que son. Charizard es un Charizard y punto final. —Contestó cortando la conversación.

—Eres grosero. —Se quejó el rubio acostándose en el césped también.

—Dime algo que no sepa. —Pidió con aburrimiento y burla.

Se quedaron callados un momento, era de noche y el cielo estrellado se veía precioso desde el Bosque Viridian. En el silencio, ambos disfrutaron de su compañía mutua, sabían de la presencia del otro y eso les relajaba, Yellow, ahora no sentía nervios al estar con él, tal vez habría estado nervioso en algún tiempo atrás, pero ahora, disfrutaba de manera increíble la presencia del "entrenador grosero", rio para sus adentros ante aquel pensamiento.

— ¿Por qué ríes? —Preguntó Red como si le hubiese visto. Yellow se sorprendió. —No leo tu mente. —Le recortó el campeón sorprendiendo más a su amigo. —Eres como un libro abierto.

—Hum. —Se quejó Yellow haciendo un pequeño puchero. No le gustaba ser tan predecible. Miró el cielo y observó con una sonrisa las estrellas. —Red-san... ¡Mira!

Red se quitó su gorra de sus ojos y con pereza miró al cielo, solo miró las estrellas.

—Aja, muy lindas. —Dijo cerrando los ojos de nuevo y cubriéndose con su gorra.

Yellow frunció el ceño y se sentó, le quitó su gorra y con firmeza le dijo: —No seas grosero, ponme un poco más de atención.

Red se abría enojado con cualquiera por el atrevimiento de quitarle su gorra, pero no lo hizo con Yellow, después de todo, sabía que el muchacho se la devolvería. — ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó tratando de sonar amable, aunque sonó más desganado que nada.

—Mira. —Señaló el cielo de nuevo, especificando a una estrella. — ¿La ves? Es Aria.

— ¿Aria? —Preguntó Red mirando la estrella.

Una pequeña estrella, brillante, a los ojos de Red no tenía mucho en especial comparado a las otras estrellas, que tampoco le parecían muy especiales, pero para Yellow... Red vio el brillo en los ojos de Yellow, era como si se sintiera orgulloso de poder ver la estrella, como si la simple existencia de ésta la volviese especial.

—Aria es una estrella magnifica. —Dijo Yellow con una sonrisa. —Las estrellas cumple deseos, ¿Sabias? Pues Aria ha cumplido muchos de mis deseos.

—Yellow, una estrella es una roca llena de gases que está a miles de kilómetros de aquí. —Dijo Red suspirando por la inocencia de su amigo. —Aria es solo un cuerpo celeste, no hay nada de especial en una roca.

Yellow le miró, tenía el ceño fruncido, Red entendió entonces que se había pasado.

— ¡No hables así de Aria! —Le dijo con rabia lanzándole la gorra que le había quitado. — ¡Ella es especial, grosero, debes tener en consideración lo que piensan los demás y también sus deseos! —Después de gritarle, salió corriendo.

Red miró por donde se fue. Si, había llegado muy lejos. Frustrado, Red se recostó de nuevo en el césped. ¿Porque era así? Es decir, él era terriblemente sincero, pero a veces esa sinceridad le traía problemas.

—Todo es tu culpa. —Dijo a Aria.

La estrella siguió brillando alegremente, como si se burlara de su idiotez.

—Tsk.

**.**

Pasaron dos días, Yellow estaba realmente avergonzado por su actitud con Red, pero no se arrepentía, había defendido a Aria y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, Red tendría que disculparse con él y con Aria, si señor...

Pero... Red no se disculpaba.

—Ow... —Se quejó Yellow poniendose las manos en la cabeza con frustración. —Debí enseñarle a disculparse el mismo día que le enseñé a agradecer.

Wilton observaba a su "sobrino" mientras tenía el periódico en una mano, era el desayuno y Yellow apenas había tocado sus panqueques.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—No. —Respondió con franqueza.

Y hasta ahí llegó Wilton, después de todo, él solo sabía técnicas de pesca, no problemas adolescentes.

**.**

Red lo ha dicho, lo ha pensado, piensa y pensará siempre... Yellow es un chico raro. No es como cualquier otro, los chicos normales no se enojaban porque criticabas una estrella o porque veías el lado realista del universo, pero Yellow si y eso le intrigaba.

Pero lo que más le intrigaba era una cosa, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto si Yellow estaba enojado con él? Es decir, si una persona se enojaba con él le daba relativamente igual, pero, por alguna razón no le gustaba discutir con Yellow.

Pika se daba cuenta de ello y eso hizo que decayera también, Pika quería mucho a Yellow por alguna extraña razón, por lo que estaba igual o más deprimido que Red.

—Red. —Le llamó su madre en la puerta de su habitación. —Tienes una carta.

El aludido se levantó de su cama y fue hasta su madre, luego cogió la carta.

—Gracias.

Su mamá abrió los ojos. —De... De nada.

Salió de la habitación y se devolvió a la cocina. Aunque se avergonzara de decirlo, Moriko Tsukusama jamás le enseñó a su hijo a decir por favor y gracias. ¿Que estaba ocurriendo ahí?

Red con pereza abrió la carta, sabía de quien era, después de todo, se la había pedido a esa persona.

**.**

_"Hola Red._

_Antes que nada te agradezco demasiado que hayas aceptado dar un pequeño paseo conmigo y tal y como me lo has pedido, aquí te entrego la fecha, hora y lugar de encuentro. Las he considerado tomando en cuenta las actividades y cosas que posiblemente te mantenga ocupado._

_Fecha: Domingo 10 de Agosto._

_Hora: 14:00_

_Lugar: Ciudad Azulona._

_De nuevo, gracias por aceptar mi invitación. Si ocurre algún contratiempo, por favor dímelo y cambio la fecha y hora de encuentro._

_~Misty."_

**.**

Ese día lo tenía desocupado, Misty había pensado muy bien. Pero, el mensaje de Misty no había bastado para olvidarse de la estúpida discusión que había tenido con Yellow.

Miró a Pika, el Pikachu estaba acostado aburrido, quería salir y Red lo sabía.

_—__Pero... ¿Por qué no le pones nombres al resto de tu equipo?_

Recordó las palabras de Yellow, miró a Pika, una mirada bastó para que el Pikachu se pusiese en acción, se levantó y animadamente se subió al hombro de su entrenador. Red tomó su mochila amarilla con todas sus Pokéballs dentro, una vez fuera de su casa sacó a Charizard.

—A Pueblo Lavanda.

**.**

Yellow se había decidido, si, iba a disculparse con Red, fue él el que no le explicó la importancia de Aria por completo, además, debía entender que Red era menos fantasioso que él, así que... Todo fue su culpa.

Caminó hasta Ciudad Verde, pero... A penas llegó a la salida de Ciudad Verde y al principio de la Ruta 1... Se congeló, tenía miedo de caminar más lejos de donde estaba, sabía que algún día tendría que conocer más de la región, pero se congeló... Le dio miedo a salir, aun no estaba preparado.

Pero... Pueblo Paleta quedaba tan cerca, solo caminar veinte minutos con mucho cuidado de no pisar la hierba alta para que no le atacaran... Tan solo un paso...

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡KYAAAAAA! —Gritó asustado, su grito no fue precisamente de chico, después de todo, algunas costumbres son difíciles de olvidar.

La persona que habló le miró confundido, el rubio se había vuelto un ovillo en el suelo y cerraba los ojos diciendo cosas incoherentes.

—Oye... ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó de nuevo.

Yellow abrió los ojos y miró atrás. Era el amigo de Red, Green.

— ¡G-Green-san! —Dijo sorprendido mientras se levantaba y se ponía firme.

—Sí, se quién soy. —Contestó con un poco de arrogancia, pero su semblante cambió a uno más curioso. — ¿Por qué gritaste? —Preguntó tratando de omitir su chillido de nena.

—B-bueno…

.

Red llegó a Pueblo Lavanda, se dirigió al sur y entró encontrándose con quien buscaba: El inspector de motes.

— ¡Oh, pero si es el campeón! —Saludó alegre. — ¡Je, je! ¡Hola! ¡Soy el inspector de motes! ¿Quieres que evalúe los motes de tus Pokémon?

—Solo quiero ponerles un nombre, no quiero que me dé su opinión de nada. —Contestó Red apurado, no quería perder su valioso tiempo en una tonta charla con ese hombre. —Mire.

Sacó primero a Venusaur, éste se veía alegre y hasta un poco ansioso, de verdad quería tener un nombre.

—Muy bien… ¿Cómo se llama? —Preguntó el inspector con una sonrisa.

—Venusaur.

—Sí, sé que es un Venusaur, pero, ¿Cómo se llama?

—Es un Venusaur que se llama Venusaur. —Dijo Red aburrido, ¿Por qué todos se sorprendían que sus Pokémon no tuviesen mote? Green no le ponía motes a sus Pokémon y nadie le decía nada.

—Valla… —Dijo el inspector con un poco de decepción, pero luego volvió a sonreír. — ¡Entonces ya sé que nombre le podrías poner! ¡Hana!*

—Es macho.

—… Pero Hana le quedaría bien.

—Se llamará Saur.

—Hana le quedaría de perlas.

—Saur es su nombre, ahora, póngaselo.

Venusaur suspiró, todo eso iba a ser un proceso demasiado largo.

.

—Conque eso ocurrió. —Dijo Green tomando un poco de café, estaba sentado en su sillón de cuero frente a Yellow.

El chico se sentía algo acongojado hablando de ello, estaba realmente avergonzado con sus acciones y esperaba una buena reprimenda, pero simplemente llegó una carcajada.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Tienes agallas, niño, me agradas! —Dijo Green riendo de buena gana.

— ¿Disculpe? —Preguntó confundido.

—Je, je… Es que tú… Ciertamente eres gracioso. —Respondió negando con la cabeza. —Nadie se atreve a acercase a Red y darle ordenes, ahora llegas tú, le quitas su gorra te vas y ahora esperas a que se disculpe.

— ¡No estoy esperando a que se disculpe! —Dijo Yellow rápidamente.

—Me acabaste de decir lo contrario. —Reprochó el castaño.

—Si… Lo se… Pero cambié de opinión, me disculparé yo. —Corrigió Yellow mirando a otro lado, Green le miró curioso. —Sé que para Red-san es algo difícil decir algunas palabras ya que no está enseñado a decirlas, tal vez sea cierto que espero demasiado cuando quiero que me pida perdón, pero… La culpa la tengo yo y solo yo. —Miro a Green con firmeza. —Debí ser más claro cuando le conté de Aria, me disculparé con él, porque ésta vez el grosero no fue él, fui yo. Por eso, le quiero pedir un favor, Green-san, acompáñeme hasta Pueblo Paleta, tengo que disculparme con él.

Green seguía mirándolo, como si hubiese dicho la cura contra todos los males del ser humano, después, se recostó tranquilamente en su sillón.

—Ciertamente eres curioso, Yellow. —Dijo Green tomando un poco de café. —Casi todo el mundo se disculpa con Red casi siempre, porque Red siempre tiene razón en todo lo que dice o hace, sin embargo, tú te disculpas porque reconoces tu error y tienes miedo de haber herido al egocéntrico de ése tipo. —Yellow frunció el ceño ante la forma en la que nombró al azabache. —Por eso… No te acompañaré ni te dejaré ir a Pueblo Paleta a pesar de tu fobia a salir de la zona de Viridian.

—… ¿Cómo?

—Porque esta vez Red se va a disculpar. —Le explicó. —Tengo la fortuna (o desgracia) de conocerlo bien, así que… Te digo que se disculpará, además, estoy seguro de saber porque no te ha llevado a Pueblo Paleta aún.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cuál es?

—Una chica, muy ruidosa. —Dijo Green con amargura. —Es mejor que no la conozcas, de seguro Red no quiere que te amargue a ti también.

Yellow no entendió, pero, por alguna razón, se sintió un poco raro cuando Green dijo que Red no quería que conociera a una _chica. _¿Por qué Red no le quería presentar a esa chica?

.

—Se llamará Lax.

—Sigo diciendo que Fat* le queda mejor. —Dijo el inspector de motes con arrogancia.

Red le miró con frialdad. —Es mi Snorlax, yo elijo su nombre, ahora, póngaselo.

—Hmp, eres algo borde chico.

_Tranquilo Red, paciencia… Aún no ha terminado con todos tus Pokémon así que todavía no lo puedes matar…_

.

—Se llama Leaf Tsukusama, es la hermana de Red.

Algo dentro de Yellow descansó, aunque no sabía muy bien que era.

—Oh… ¿Por qué no me querría presentar a su hermana? —Preguntó Yellow con inocencia.

—Oh, créeme, te está haciendo un enorme favor. —Dijo Green bufando. —Esa mujer es desvergonzada, una molestia, no sabe el significado de "prudencia" y lo peor… es una ruidosa.

Yellow pensó un momento y luego dijo: — ¿Le gusta la hermana de Red-san, Green-san?

Green se quedó helado y abrió los ojos de manera descomunal. Después respondió con toda la tranquilidad que ameritaba el asunto: — ¡¿Estas demente?! ¡¿Cómo podría gustarme una mujer así?! ¡Además es mayor que yo!

Yellow se encogió en su puesto, tal vez fue algo precipitado sacar conclusiones así… Pero… Juraría que vio la cara de Green enrojecer un poco.

.

Por fin, el último Pokémon y el inspector seguía vivo, eso era toda una hazaña. Red sacó a su Lapras, el inspector ya no estaba tan animado, es más apenas se le veía interesado.

— ¿Cómo le vas a llamar? ¿Le pondrás también la primera o última sílaba de cada Pokémon que tienes? ¿Se llamará La o Pras?

En serio, era toda una hazaña para Red no haber matado aún al hombre.

Recordó entonces, en el Bosque Viridian, como Yellow hablaba con tanta alegría de esa roca espacial (estrella).

**.**

_— __¿La ves? Es Aria._

_(…)_

_—__Aria es una estrella magnifica. _

_(…)_

_—__Aria ha cumplido muchos de mis deseos._

**.**

Recordó a la pequeña estrella, que brillaba burlándose de él, suspiró, Lapras era un Pokémon de naturaleza amable, era gracioso, le recordaba a Yellow.

—Aria.

El inspector miró a Red sorprendido. —… ¿Cómo?

—Que se llamará Aria.

Lapras miró a Red, al parecer, le había gustado mucho su nuevo nombre.

—S-seguro que… ¿Seguro que no quieres La o Pras?… ¡¿Me juras que en serio quieres que se llame Aria?! —Preguntó esperanzado mientras invadía el espacio personal del campeón.

—Si aprecia en algo su vida, se alejará de mí y le pondrá ese nombre a mi Lapras, todo antes de que cuente hasta diez. —Le ordenó Red con frialdad y seriedad. Se veía atemorizante. Había intentado ser amable con ese señor, pero al parecer, a veces lo mejor era actuar como solo él sabía y tratar a todos como él los veía.

Como a unos idiotas.

—… ¿Estas bromeando, no? Sabes que necesito por lo menos cinco minu…

—Uno.

Y el inspector empezó a correr.

.

Yellow se había divertido hablando con Green, el que le pidió amablemente (y algo irritado) que dejara de usar un honorifico después de su nombre a no ser que fuese "sama", Yellow, obedientemente le llamó "Green".

El castaño bufó enojado.

Ahora estaba en su casa, al final, no reunió suficiente coraje para poder ir a Pueblo Paleta, pero aprovechó ese tiempo para escribir un nuevo discurso de disculpa. Cuando sacó la primera hoja, alguien llamo a la puerta.

Cogió su sombrero, se lo puso y corrió a abrir. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a Red.

—Red-san… —Dijo suavemente. Red iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero inmediatamente Yellow le interrumpió. — ¡Perdón, Red-san! ¡Fui muy grosero! No respeté tu punto de vista y no te expliqué bien las cosas… Perdón, en serio, perdón.

Red miró a Yellow confundido, no sabía porque se disculpaba. ¿A caso ese muchacho era especialista en ver sus errores propios e inventárselos? Pero bueno, por lo menos ya no tenía que disculparse por ser tan "insensible".

—No hay problema. —Dijo con normalidad encogiéndose de hombros.

Yellow sonrió aliviado. — ¿Quieres comer algo, Red-san? Puedo hacerte algo.

—No, vine solo de paso. —Dijo con tranquilidad. —Y a informarte que seguí tu consejo.

Yellow no se sintió algo desubicado. — ¿Cuál consejo?

—Tatuarme. —Yellow desfiguró su cara a una de terror, decía claramente: "¡Yo nunca te aconsejé eso!", Red reprimió una sonrisa burlesca. —Era broma. Le puse nombres a mis Pokémon. Bueno, a todos menos que a Blastoise y a Charizard, Charizard no quería cambiarse el nombre y Blastoise quería llamarse "Blasty", así que preferí dejarlo así.

Yellow no podía borrar su sonrisa, se sentía un poco enojado por la _mentira _que le dijo Red, pero el hecho de que sus Pokémon tuviesen nombres le alegraba.

—Y… ¡¿Cómo se llaman?! —Preguntó ansioso. — ¡Preséntamelos!

Red se vio algo confuso, eso no era un concurso Pokémon, pero, no había nada más que pudiese hacer, sacó sus Pokéballs y empezó a sacar a todo su equipo.

—Ya conoces a Charizard, este es Blastoise, el Snorlax se llama Lax, el Venusaur se llama Saur, ya conoces a Pika… —Una mirada de Yellow y del Pikachu hizo que suspirara. —El Pikachu es Pika. —Dijo aburrido y molesto. —Y por último, el Lapras…

— ¡Que linda! —Dijo con alegría viendo al Pokémon. —Ay… Lo siento, continúa por favor, Red-san.

Suspiró. —Aria.

—… ¿Cómo? —Preguntó Yellow confundido, creyó haber escuchado mal.

—Aria, Lapras se llama Aria. —Dijo aburrido. ¿Acaso hablaba mal o qué?

Yellow abrió la boca, miró al Lapras, la que le sonreía con alegría. Miró a Red, él estaba tranquilo mirándole expectante, una sonrisa cargada de alegría se apoderó de los labios de Yellow, casi lloraba de felicidad, pero no lo hizo, no quería que Red le viese llorar, sería ser muy sensible y eso le delataría inmediatamente.

—Gracias…

Red le miró confundido, Yellow le sonreía, tenía los ojos cerrados y una cálida sonrisa, había visto muchas sonrisas de Yellow, pero esa estaba formada casi para llorar de alegría.

—No hay de que, Yellow.

—Se que dijiste que te tenías que ir... —Sorbió un poco, probablemente evitaba llorar. —Pero... ¿Quieres pasar? Hice un poco de ese espagueti que tanto te gusta.

Red le miro, estaba aun con esa sonrisa agradecida y evitando llorar de alegría, suspiró, ¿Como esperaba que le rechazara si le miraba de esa manera? —Supongo que puedo quedarme un rato.

Ambos entraron a la casa.

—Ah, por cierto, ten. —Dijo Red entregándole un aparato.

—Uh... ¿Que es esto? —Preguntó observando curioso el objeto que tenía en las manos.

—Mi viejo Pokégear, necesitas mantenerte comunicado. —Respondió con normalidad.

—... ¿Para que sirve un Pokégear?

Red suspiró.

.

Green estaba tranquilamente sentado viendo las noticias con una taza de café en la mano, ese chico... Yellow, era muy raro, y además de ingenuo, ¡¿Como podía pensar que le gustaba la ruidosa de Leaf?! ¡Ja! Ese si que era un buen chiste.

De repente, empezaron a mostrar una noticia de último minuto, la reportera se veía seria.

—_Me encuentro en Pueblo Lavanda, donde ha ocurrido un atentado contra el inspector de motes que vivía al sur de la ciudad. Lo más impresionante, es quien fue el agresor, nadie más ni nadie menos que Red Kasai, nuestro campeón de liga, la victima se le ha encontrado diciendo palabras como: "Solo fueron cinco segundos de más" y "Ese Pikachu es más fuerte de lo que parece". Cuando le preguntamos al campeón, este declaró lo siguiente._

Después mostraron la imagen de Red tranquilo al lado de su Charizard.

—_Envíen los gastos médicos. —Se fue volando en su Pokémon._

Green escupió el café que tenía en la boca. — ¡Cof, cof! ¡¿Que demonios hizo ahora?!

Si Red hubiese estado ahí, le habría explicado la situación con tranquilidad y detalles.

* * *

***Hana: **Nombre femenino que significa flor.

***Fat: **En ingles significa gordo.

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **¡Aquí está! A tiempo, por fin y no es de noche. En estos días he estado un poco ocupada por el colegio y algunos retos en los que participo, ¡Pero bueno! Aquí está. Espero les haya gustado a todos, si quieren darme recomendaciones o tienen ideas o quieren una peticion, solo díganla y haré lo posible por cumplirla ^^ ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**zardX: **¡Aquí está! Al final, si me dieron permiso para usar el nombre de Aria, espero te haya gustado y que si haya cumplido bien con la idea que me diste, ¡Muchas gracias por recomendarme ponerle Aria a Lapras, Zard!

**ezechino19381: **La verdad, a muchos nos desagrada Misty XD... ¡Viva el salseo!

**LaRavenclawDesorientada: **Misty tampoco me agrada, peor traté de hacerla menos... eh... ¿Ella? XD ok no, simplemente traté de hacerla más noble. Espero te haya gustado el cap, ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

**xXKushinaXx: **Uh, Yellow se dará cuenta que está enamorada de Red, y si, será en Memorias, en Karakuri se sabrá que es mujer... Mientras, hago sufrir un poco a Red (?) XD, aunque te digo que si que tardará un poco para descubrir lo que siente por él, aquí, ella es la despistada (venganza para el Red del manga (?)) Esta no será la última vez que aparezca Misty, ella es necesaria para ponerle los pelos de punta a Yellow, aunque también haré que se lleven un poco bien XD

**Zable-Z: **Muchas gracias, en serio, no sabes lo que significa para mí que te guste mi forma de narrar y de expresar a los personajes. ¿Tienes un Oc? ¡Mandalo! Te prometo que Red no lo matará, este fic es rated K+ (?) ... XDDDD

**Srita. An: **Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, si, lamentablemente aquí solo estoy para trollear a Red (?) vale no, pero en este fic si que mostraré como ambos se enamoran uno del otro, ya verás, Yellow empezará a arrepentirse de haber dicho que era un chico XD

**Neytan: **Oh, la reacción será muy dramática... No será en este fic, será en Karakuri (que lo estoy escribiendo) Pero en este fic mostraré como su relación avanza, traté de cambiar un poco el estereotipo de la enorme timidez de Yellow y cambiarlo por más amabilidad, Yellow en el manga es tímida, pero más que tímida es amable y su timidez es algo reducida... eso quise sacarlo a relucir en este fic. Me alegra que te haya gustado ^^

* * *

**Participación: **Pueden pedir la participación de cualquier personaje solo hasta la quinta generación. Pueden dejarme en un Review si quieren la participación de otro personaje, y tal vez de un Oc, pero si quieren su participación me tienen que dejar sus características físicas y personales en un PM o en un Review. Agradezco toda clase de criticas. También pueden enviar preguntas y dudas con respecto al fic y también ideas. ¡Muchas gracias por participar!


	10. Décima Memoria

**Notas iniciales de capítulo: **Agradezco a **Zable-Z **por permitirme el uso de su Oc, Drake Aono, me disculpo por anticipado si no me he adaptado bien a su personalidad y me disculpo con los lectores si no se hacer bien a un Oc ^^U

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo.

* * *

**Decima Memoria  
Celos**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Habían cosas que Red aborrecía, hemos dicho ya que entre ellas estaban las cosas que hacía Leaf y la típica pregunta del profesor Oak en sus tiempos de enfermedad; pero, como hay cosas que Red aborrecía, habían también cosas que le gustaba... Y cosas que desconocía.

¿Qué cosas desconocería el campeón de Kanto? Te diré que no es el sentido de modales y amabilidad, él sabía que era ser amable (gracias a Yellow) y en cuanto a los modales... Eso si se lo había enseñado su madre. Red aseguraría que desconoce el significado de "enamoramiento", pero tú y yo sabemos que a poco aprende su concepto.

¿Qué es lo que no conoce Red? Una cosa, una sola cosa entre todas las cosas que él no conocía... Celos.

Red jamás en su corta existencia sintió celos, ni cuando era pequeño cuando su madre mimaba más a Leaf que a él, ni siquiera cuando Green reprochaba de sus hallazgos en su cara, tampoco cuando le arrebataban sus pertenencias en el jardín de infantes.

Jamás sintió celos de nada ni nadie. Hasta que una visita llegó a Ciudad Verde, en específico, Bosque Viridian.

Ése día, Red iba a su cita con Misty, ¿Por qué? Había acordado con ella encontrarse en Ciudad Azulona, Red sabía que desde hace tiempo ella deseaba salir con él y no le iba a arruinar sus pocas esperanzas.

Estaba de camino a pedirle a Green que pasara el día con Yellow, al parecer a su amigo le gustaba pasar tiempo con ese molesto líder de gimnasio, pero ¿Que se le podía hacer?

Entró como si fuera su casa, ese gimnasio prácticamente se había vuelto público o algo así, al llegar, vio a Green hablando con un chico de más o menos su edad, tenía el cabello entre azabache y rojizo, además de que sus ojos eran colo escarlata, sinceramente no se le hacía conocido de nada.

— ¿Entonces en el Bosque Viridian? —Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa ingenua y alegre, Green asintió.

—De seguro allí te darán hospedaje, lamentablemente todavía no construimos hoteles. —Contestó Green con seriedad, era la primera vez que Red le veía de esa manera. Después de unos segundos, Green volteó a mirar al campeón e hizo una sonrisa burlona. —Que sorpresa, hoy no te voy a entretener.

— ¿Quién es? —Le preguntó señalando al muchacho que estaba frente a ellos.

—Ah, él es Drake Aono. —Contestó señalándole y ahora mirando al chico. —Drake, él es Red Tsukusama, campeón de Kanto.

—Un placer. —Se presentó el muchacho sonriendo. —Rescatista Pokémon.

—Igualmente. —Asintió Red, después miró a Green ignorando la presencia del muchacho. —Cuida de Yellow hoy.

—Oye, parece como si ese chico fuese tu novia o algo así. —Bromeó Green, una mirada gélida le hizo suspirar. —Es juego, ¿Que no puedes aguantarte algo como eso? Estoy ocupado así que no podré entretener a tu amiguito.

—Disculpa Green, ¿Acabó de decir Yellow? —Preguntó Drake con curiosidad. —Por casualidad... ¿Es Yellow of Viridian Grove?

No le respondieron, pero si se preguntaron mentalmente como es que conocía al pequeño pescador. La sonrisa de Drake incrementó inmediatamente.

— ¿Yellow of Viridian Grove está en Kanto? —Preguntó con emoción.

— ¿Cómo lo conoces? —Preguntó Red con seriedad.

—Bueno... Se ha escuchado muchos rumores que corresponden a su poder. —Dijo Drake con una sonrisa. —Tiene el misterioso Viridian Mind, todos los que tienen ese poder son muy reconocidos los rescatistas.

—Pues valla suerte. —Dijo Green con tranquilidad. —Red quiere entretener a Yellow, pues he aquí alguien que puede ocupar a Yellow.

Por alguna razón, la idea no le encantó del todo a Red, ese muchacho... Drake, era muy extraño, lo sabía, pero algo más que extraño, su actitud, se le era muy conocida a alguien había visto una vez ya*.

—Yellow es el guardabosque del que te hablaba. —Continuo Green. —Estoy seguro que te acogerá en el bosque.

La cara de Drake se desfiguró a una de confusión. —Pero... Dijiste que ese guardabosque es un chico.

—Es un chico. —Afirmo Red.

—... ¿Están seguros que hablamos de la misma persona? —Preguntó Drake inseguro.

Red le observó inquisitivamente, ¿A qué se refería ese chico?

**.**

Estaba en Ciudad Azulona, después de hablar con Green y con ese chico, Drake, se fue a su "cita", había llegado un poco tarde, después de todo, ese par lo habían ocupado.

— ¡No te preocupes! —Le dijo Misty, la que estaba peinada, vestida con un delicado vestido azul y su cara estaba adornada con un ligero maquillaje. —Yo fui la que llegó temprano.

Red sabía que eso era mentira, sin embargo prefirió no desperdiciar la amabilidad de la pelirroja.

— ¿Vamos? —Preguntó con tranquilidad.

— ¡S-si!

Ése sería un largo día.

**.**

Yellow, sabía perfectamente que Red estaría ocupado ese día, así que se dedicó a trabajar, se puso su sombrero y salió, pero jamás esperó que al salir se encontraría con Green y con un chico que jamás había visto antes.

—Buenos días, Green. —Saludó cortésmente a pesar de su confusión. — ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Buen día Yellow. —Saludó. —Éste es Drake, es un rescatista profesional, ha venido varias veces a Kanto a brindarnos su ayuda, sin embargo esta vez ha venido a un asunto más personal.

Yellow asintió. —Un placer.

El rostro de Drake pareció iluminarse. —Un placer conocerte, he escuchado mucho sobre ti.

Al parecer ya estaba convencido de que se trataba de Yellow, el mismísimo Yellow.

—Eh… ¿Gracias? —Contestó Yellow con inseguridad y una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Yellow, necesito que le des hospedaje a Drake, se quedará un tiempo en Kanto —como ya te he dicho— y lamentablemente Kanto no ha progresado lo suficiente como para tener hoteles.

—Pero el hecho de que hayan hospitales ya es un avance. —Dijo Drake tratando de ser optimista. —Esta es la única región con hospitales además de Sinnoh, Hoenn tiene una en Ciudad Férrica, pero es muy pequeña.

—Gracias, pero eso no hace que aparezca un hotel de la nada. —Contestó Green con amargura. — ¿Lo puedes hospedar?

—Por supuesto, tenemos muchas habitaciones para huéspedes. —Asintió Yellow.

—Perfecto, entonces lo dejo en tus manos. —Dijo Green. —Si me disculpan, tengo que volver a mi gimnasio antes de que lo haga cierta persona.

Y con "cierta persona" podemos saber perfectamente que se refería a Leaf, la chica que podía armar al fiesta del año en su gimnasio y con solo diez minutos de tiempo.

Yellow vio como el castaño se perdía entre las sombras de los árboles, luego observó a su nuevo acompañante.

—Bueno... Lo mejor será que me presente. —Dijo Drake con una sonrisa.

—No es necesario, Green ya te presentó.

—Pero me gusta hacerlo yo mismo. —Contestó con una sonrisa.

Yellow asintió, se sintio un poco sorprendido, después de todo, antes habría permitido que se presentara sin ningún problema mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, pero ahora... Fue más cortante... Al parecer pasar tanto tiempo con Red empezaba a afectarle.

—Soy Drake Aono, Ake para los amigos, rescatista Pokémon, en tiempos libres inventor. —Sonrió mientras extendía su mano.

Yellow le tomó la mano con una pequeña sonrisa. —Yellow of Viridian Grove, soy el guardabosque de Bosque Viridian.

La cara de Drake volvió a una de confusión. —Disculpa... ¿Estas seguro que eres Yellow of Viridian Grove? La persona que ha sido dotada por los podere del Viridian Mind, Yellow... ¿No es así?

Yellow se vio confundido. —Sí, soy yo.

—Pero... Según tu expediente, se dice que eres una chica. —Dijo confundido, Yellow palideció.

— ¿M-mí qué? —Preguntó con sorpresa.

—Expediente, tienes un expediente en la Academia de Rescartistas, de la sección de "Viridian Mind", estas ahí, junto con un ex—campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Johto, Lance.

Después de esa explicación, Yellow solo acertó a preocuparse. ¿Por que tenía un expediente en una academia que nisiquiera sabía que existía? ¿Que pasaría si él lo leyera?... Arceus, eso no era nada bueno.

—Oye... ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Drake algo asustado.

Después de un momento, Yellow le miró a los ojos con desición. No, él no lo sabría, no podía saberlo...

**.**

Cuando Red volvió de su cita con Misty, quedaron en verse de nuevo algún otro día, mentiría si dijese que no se divirtió o que por lo menos no disfrutó de esa pequeña salida, así que no le vio el problema a salir con ella en otro momento.

Cuando llegó a Pueblo Paleta, ya era de noche, por lo que pudo decifrar que Yellow no le abriría la puerta de su casa solo para que él asaltara su nevera. Así que aburrido entró a su casa, donde Leaf le esperaba en el sillón con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó con su cara gatuna.

—No seas entrometida. —Contestó, habría dicho _"¿Te importa?"_, pero no debía responder una pregunta con otra pregunta.

—Vamos, solo quiero saber cómo te fue en tu cita con Misty. —Dijo su hermana haciendo puchero.

— ¿Para que la pongas en las revistas? No lo creo. —Negó Red con aburrimiento.

—Eres malo conmigo. —Se quejó Leaf. —Uh… ¿Y quién era ese muchacho tan guapo que estaba saliendo del gimnasio de Green?

Red le miró. — ¿Quién?

— ¡Ya sabes! Ese chico tan guapo que estaba caminando con Green hacia el Bosque Viridian. —Dijo Leaf. —Era muy lindo… ¿Es amigo de ustedes? ¿Me lo presentas?

Red bufó aburrido. —No es mi amigo. ¿Y no es que estás enamorada de Green?

La cara de Leaf cambió a una de asombro y luego de indiferencia. —Hmp. No sé de qué me hablas.

Red decidió ignorarla y subió a su habitación, iría a ver a Yellow el día siguiente.

Pero no esperó que entre los planes de Yellow, Red no estaba incluido.

**.**

Aquí, les haré una reseña de lo ocurrido los días siguientes a éste, después de todo, solo sería una repetición tras otra del mismo día.

Fue aproximadamente por dos o tres semanas que este bucle se repitió como en un círculo vicioso:

Red iba a Bosque Viridian como estaba acostumbrado a hacer, sin embargo, siempre que buscaba a Yellow, Wilton le evadía el tema y le hacía perder el rumbo de la conversación, al final, el campeón siempre dejaba al aldulto hablando solo. Sin embargo, habían días en los que podía ver a Yellow, pero no de la manera que deseaba, le veía hablando con ese extraño rescatista. Drake.

Habían veces en las que hablaban seriamente, otras con una sonrisa en el rostro y de vez en cuando les pillaba hablando con un Typlosion al que llamaban "Blaze", de seguro era de ese muchacho.

No había podido entablar una conversación con Yellow desde entonces y eso le frustraba, en cierta manera, otro lado le restaba importancia, por eso jamás se acercaba a hablarle al rubio durante sus platicas con el "rescatista".

Pasaron los días y Red volvió a su rutina antes de conocer a Yellow: Vaguear en el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde hasta que fuera lo sificientemente tarde como para volver a casa.

Claro que ningún día era aburrido cuando tenías a una persona como Leaf como hermana, pero hasta las imprudentes locuras de su hermana ya empezaban a aburrirle. Si, no hacía gran cosa cuando acompañaba a Yellow, pero por lo menos se entretenía cuando el chico le regañaba por alguna cosa.

¿Por que tenía que estar tanto tiempo con ése tipo? ¿Que le veía de especial? No lo sabía, pero no permitiría que ese "aparecido" le arrebatase a su amigo.

Valla pensamientos los que estaba teniendo Red, pero realmente ya no le importaba, Red era posesivo por naturaleza, todo lo que conocía y le interesaba empezaba a adueñarse de aquello. No es que se estuviese adueñandose de Yellow...

—Estas celoso. —Le dijo Leaf un día entre risas. —Estas celoso. —Repitió canturreando.

¿Celos? ¿Red teniendo celos? Buen chiste, porque Red jamás en su vida había sentido celos por algo o alguién...

¿Verdad?

**.**

—Me preocupa Red-sempai. —Dijo Hibiki cruzándose de brazos mirando al techo. — ¿Porque ya no habla tanto como antes?

— ¿Acaso hablaba antes? —Le cuestionó la chica con la que hablaba, ambos estaban sentados en una mesa del café de Ciudad Celeste.

— ¡Claro que lo hacia! —Contestó Hibiki mirando a su acompañante con el ceño fruncido.

—Hibiki, Red-sempai no habla demasiado y lo sabes, no entiendo que es lo que te preocupa.

—Tu nunca entiendes nada Crystal. —Contestó Hibiki desganado mientras le pegaba un buen mordisco a su croisant. — ¡Siempre estás trabajando!

La chica le miró con una ceja enarcada, efectivamente, ambos estaban en Kanto en unas supuestas "vacaciones", pero la muchacha parecía no haber entendido el concepto de vacaciones, pues apenas tocó el piso de Kanto se puso manos a la obra con su trabajo.

—Son responsabilidades que no puedo dejar y lo sabes. —Contesto con seriedad, pero inmediatamente supo que lo único que Hibiki necesitaba era un poco de atención. Silver no estaba, estaba haciendo quién-sabe-que en Johto, tal vez molestando un poco a Kotone (la que había empezado hace poco su viaje por la región) o algo así, y eso significaba que solo la tenía a ella. —De todos modos, ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?

—Pues... Es un presentimiento, generalmente le dice a todo el mundo lo idiota que es o simplemente les ignora... —Se detuvo un momento y suspiró. —Pero ahora mismo, le veo más molesto y aburrido que nada.

— ¿Cómo antes del accidente en Sinnoh? —Preguntó Crys.

—Como antes del accidente en Sinnoh. —Confirmó Hibiki.

Crys hizo una pequeña mueca. —... Dejalo así, supongo que mejorará con el tiempo. —Volvió a escribir. —Ya sabes cómo es Red-sempai.

Hibiki pensó en protestar, pero sabía de sobra que todo lo que decía Crys se cumplía al pie de la letra, así que lo dejó pasar.

En ese momento, se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de un Pokégear. Era de Crystal.

— ¿Por qué aun tienes esa cosa? —Preguntó Hibiki extrañado al ver que no tenía un Videomisor.

—Ahorro para otra cosa. —Contestó Crystal con sencillez, luego contestó. — ¿Hola?... —Su cara se degradó a una de confusión y luego de aburrimiento. —No Leaf, no te ayudaré a planear una fiesta en el gimnasio de Green-sempai.

Y Hibiki le miró extrañado.

**.**

Si, estaba aburrido, debía admitirlo, estaba tan aburrido que se puso a juguetear con su Videomisor mientras Green se enfrentaba a su primer batalla de ese mes (cabe decír que Green era tan bueno que casi nadie se atrevía a retarlo). No le prestaba atención a la lucha, lo habría hecho algún otro día, pero sencillamente ese día no.

Podemos decír que estaba tan aburrido, pero tanto que marcó a un número que no conocía simplemente para desquitar su aburrimiento.

Contestaron, pudo ver un par de ojos curiosos atravez de la pantalla del Videomisor, ojos azules y curiosos le miraban y también cabello castaño se podía ver. No no era Leaf, Leaf no tenía sus colmillos tan largos.

_—Ay no... ¿Lo rompí? —Se preguntó a si misma a muchacha, se veía angustiada, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en mitad de llamada. Fueron después de unos minutos que su vista se enfocó a la pantalla. —... ¡Ah!_

Y vio como si esa chica se callese de lo que parecía un árbol.

**.**

Yellow no estaba ignorando a Red a propósito, nada de eso, es más, se cuestionaba sobre el paradero de su amigo como diez o veinte veces cada hora, pero estaba ocupado, por eso no podía ir a buscar al azabache.

¿Que estaba haciendo Yellow ahora? Esperando a Drake, al cual, ahora llamaba Ake, resutó ser un gran chico, algo despistado, entuciasta e incoherente, pero a final de cuentas un gran chico.

¿Que hacia Drake como para que Yellow le estuviese esperando? La verdad era un tema algo incómodo, podremos la situación de esta manera: Drake era un profesional, siempre salvaba todo tipo de Pokémon de todo tipo de situaciones... Pero hubo un solo Pokémon al que no pudo salvar.

He ahí lo que hacía, velaba por el alma de ese pequeño Pokémon que no pudo ayudar. Ese probablemente fue el peor día de su vida.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó Drake volviendo de su camino con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yellow asintió. —Claro.

**.**

_— ¡Luche por lo que es suyo, Red-sempai! —Le gritó la chica desde el Videomisor. — ¡Es su amigo, no debe permitir que otra persona se lo quite!_

Haruka Abedul Mori, la chica con la que estaba hablando ahora mismo, era escandalosa y por lo que se veía demasiado impulsiva, pero, ¿Por que no le había colgado si la veía de esa manera? Pues, esa chica era lo más interesante que había visto en esos días, además, estaba de acuerdo con él en casi todo, así que podría decirse que le agradaba.

¿Como pudo hablar con ella? No es como si la tuviese en su (pequeña) lista de contactos, tenía en realidad a Yuuki Kabayashi el campeón de Hoenn y parecía que Haruka había "tomado prestado" su Videomisor.

_—La verdad no se mucho del tema. —Dijo ella aclarando a lo que se refería. —Pero... Se que se debe luchar por los amigos, sino, se pueden ir muy rápido. Y créame sempai que cuando le digo que tengo amigos muy buenos es porque es cierto. —Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la castaña._

—En otras palabras.

_—Siga su instinto. —Contestó Haruka poniendose una mano en el pecho como si estuviese diciendo una especie de juramento._

—Entiendo, te agradezco Mori. —Dijo Red asintiendo.

Leaf le había dicho que estaba celoso, Green que era un amargado, Hibiki solo hablaba incoherencias y ese rescatista se burlaba en su cara (aunque no es cierto, pero así era desde la perspectiva del campeón), así que el apoyo de esa desconocida era merecedor de su agradecimiento.

_— ¡Haruka! —Gritó alguien desde la linea, pudo ver que la chica volteaba a ver alarmada hacia el suelo, estaba sobre un árbol._

_— ¿Yuuki?_

_— ¡Mitsuru...! ¡Mitsuru, tenemos que llevar a Mitsuru al hospital! —Gritó el chico desde la línea, la muchacha pareció palidecer._

_—N-no..._

_— ¡Vamos, rápido que no lo puedo cargar solo!_

_—Red-sempai me debo ir. —Dijo la muchacha antes de saltar del árbol y cortar la transmisión._

Red se vio confundido, ¿Que había pasado?

Sea como sea, sabía que Hoenn tenía solo un hospital y muy pequeño, por lo que... Parecía que la sitación era lo suficientemente delicada y ameritaba una intervención.

Después de todo, esa chica, Haruka, le había dado el valor para hacer algo que debió hacer hace mucho tiempo.

Tomó su mochila y salió del gimnasio, luego se dirigió al Bosque Viridian.

**.**

—Te tengo magnificas noticias. —Dijo Drake con una sonrisa, Yellow, quien estaba leyendo un libro le miró. —Ya está terminado.

La mirada verdosa del chico se iluminó. — ¿En serio? ¿Y-ya está listo?... ¡¿De verdad?!

Drake asintió aun sonriendo. —No hay de qué, ¿Merezco o no un aperitivo?

Yellow rió. —Iremos a Ciudad Verde a comprar algo para celebrar, Ake.

El chico asintió, pero antes de que hiciesen algo, alguien entró por la puerta de la casa. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de nadie más ni nadie menos que el campeón.

— ¡Red-san! —Gritó Yellow de asombro y alivio, hacía rato no le veía. —... ¿Como abriste si estaba con candado?

—Forcé la cerradura. —Contestó con tranquilidad, Yellow frunció el ceño, porque sabía que no mentía.

—Eso no es amable. —Dijo Yellow con seriedad.

—Ignorarme tampoco lo es. —Atacó Red.

—No te he estado ignorando, tú dejaste de venir de repente.

—Tal vez si he venido, pero has estado algo ocupado, ¿No es así?

—Pues sí.

Drake se sentía incomodo, estaba en mitad de una pelea de palabras amables cargadas de indirectas duras e hirientes, al final, la presión pudo con él y su duda creció.

—Disculpen... ¿De que estamos hablando? —Preguntó Drake confundido.

—Tú. —Habló Red. —... Fuera de mi región.

Yellow abrió los ojos y Drake solo se confundió más.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! —Grito Yellow alarmado.

—Soy el campeón, puedo si quiero. —Contestó Red con frialdad.

— ¡No, debes tener un fundamento más allá del "porque sí"!

—Las cosas se hacen como yo diga. —Dijo Red aburrido. —Por algo soy la autoridad en esta región, me gusta ser obedecido y debo ser obedecido.

Se estaban saliendo del tema, y eso Red lo sabía, no le gustaba hacer cosas como esas, pero por alguna razón decidían salir más y maś del tema.

— ¡¿Cómo fuerzas una cerradura con un clip?!

—Experiencia familiar. —Contestó con simpleza recordando a su hermana.

— ¡Esperen! —Gritó Drake harto de ser ignorante del tema. — ¿Que está ocurriendo? ¿Y por que estás celoso?

Red hizo una mueca de molestia y Yellow de sorpresa.

—No estoy celoso.

Ahora Drake era el que parecía molesto. —Estas mintiendo.

Drake podía leer el lenguaje corporal de las personas igual de bien e incluso mejor de lo que hacía Green, por ello, descubrió la mentira de Red con sencillez.

—No estoy celoso. —Se mantuvo firme el campeón.

—Tu cara dice otra cosa. —Dijo Drake.

Después de unos segundos, una pequeña risa inundo el lugar. Ambos chicos voltearon a ver, se trataba de Yellow.

— ¿Ahora de que ries? —Preguntó Red enarcando una ceja.

—L-lo siento... Ja, ja... Es que... —Rio un poco más fuerte. — ¡Te ves adorable cuando estás celoso!

Si Red no tuviese total control de sus acciones, le habríamos visto sonrojarse.

—No estoy celoso. —Refutó.

—Eso ni tú te lo crees. —Le dijo Drake con una pequeña pizca de arrogancia y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Drake y Yellow empezaron a reir, no burlandose de Red, sino que disfrutando del cómico momento. Red, a pesar de que quería matarlos (bueno, a Yellow no, a él simplemente le sermonanearía, pero Drake se tendría que comer un Hidrocanon de Blastoise) sonrió un poco.

Que situación más idiota.

**.**

El día de la despedida de Drake llegó, a Yellow se le vió un poco triste, pero mantuvo una sonrisa para despedirlo.

—Y recuerda, no te preocupes por tu historial ni tu pequeño "secreto", ya me encargué de todo. —Dijo con una sonrisa y mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Yellow asintió alegre. —Gracias, Ake.

En cuanro Drake se fue de la casa de Yellow con Blaze (su Typlosion) detrás suyo, pudo ver a alguien desde las sombras, no por nada tenía un sentido desarrollado.

—Pensé que no vendrías a despedirte de mí. —Dijo Drake sin mirarle, ya sabía quié era.

—No vine por ti. —Contestó Red con frialdad. —Vine a ver a Yellow.

—Quieres mucho a ese chico, ¿No es así? —Le dijo con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Red bufó y se retiró de allí, Drake siguió su camino y Blaze le miró cómplicemente, al final, ambos estallaron en risa.

—Esto promete, ¡Ja, ja, ja!

**.**

— ¿En serio estabas celoso, Red-san? —Preguntó Yellow con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Cállate. —Le ordenó Red mientras le lanzaba con aburrimiento y desgano un peluche de Pikachu que había ganado, él no necesitaba cosas tan ridículas y estúpidas, además, él ya tenía un Pikachu de verdad.

Ambos estaban en una feria que Leaf había organizado en Ciudad Verde, claro que todo patrocinado "voluntariamente" por el Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, no vieron el problema en disfrutar de la improvisada fiesta. Todos se estaban divirtiendo.

Pero alguien que acababa de llegar a la ciudad no le pareció nada divertido.

— ¡MALDITA CHICA RUIDOSA! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HAS HECHO AHORA?! —Gritó Green con todo lo que tenía dentro.

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **Perdón! ¡Perdón, perdón y mil perdón! Es casi lunes y solo me digne a publicar hasta hoy, lamento la tardanza y si el capitulo llega a quedar algo molesto, no tenía mucha inspiración en estos días, además que estaba teniendo problemas en mi cariño a algunos personajes. ¡Pero estoy aquí! Espero les guste. Participación de Haruka, Yuuki, Crys y Hibiki, de verdad, quería ponerlos desde hace mucho tiempo XD

* * *

*****Referencia al Red del Manga.

* * *

Informo desde hoy que voy a empezar a contestar los Reviews por mensajes privados como lo hacía antes, aprovecho que ahora tengo un poquito más de tiempo.

**LaRavenclawDesorientada: **¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! A mi también me enamoró ese fic, la historia fue hermosa y disfrute de todo el fic XD

**Srita. An: **SIII amo ese fic XD, y me encanta el beso de Red y Yellow, las trolleadas no se harán esperar XD. Lamento que los celos aquí solo fueron vistos por parte de Red, pero esta no será la ultima vez en la que nuestro campeón saldrá con Misty, solo esperalo. ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡KARMA PARA TI, PARA TU VACA, PARA TU BODY! (?) ... Ok, no, mis condolenlencias -.-U... La escuela es demasiado molesta en muchos casos.

**zardX: **Todas tus preguntas creo que ya las respondí XD, así que solo me queda decirte... ¡QUIERO VER TUS OCS! Aunque corres el riesgo de que yo los arruine TwT

**xXKushinaXx: **Yo puse el nombre de Aria por un fic XDDD... Gracias, espero te haya gustado este cap y Yellow se está volviendo alguien muy importante para Red, poco a poco su relación aumentará.

**jorge: **¡Espero te haya gustado! ^^

**zoruastar: **De seguro diría: "Envien los pagos del funeral" XDDD espero te haya gustado.


	11. Onceava Memoria

**Notas iniciales de capítulo: **Agradezco a **ZardX **por prestarme su Oc Ángela, me disculpo por la tardanza, he estado en examenes finales. Tu personaje era precioso y las canciones que me enviaste me fascinaron, perdoname si no logré captar la escencia de ella TwT

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo.

* * *

**Onceava Memoria  
Ángela**

**.**

Los días pasaron, el tiempo en Kanto era gratificante, el tiempo era agradable, el clima perfecto y los días perezosos y soleados. Todo perfecto.

Red, el campeón, no tuvo problemas de aburrimiento, pero sí de otro tipo, después de todo, Yellow se había puesto al estricto en cuanto el tema de la amabilidad.

—Hay que ser amables con todos, Red-san, y aunque suene mal, lamento decirte que tú eres muy grosero.

No se lo negó, porque era verdad.

Pero, esos días siempre acaban, podrían haber pasado ya varios meses y casi un año desde que se conocieron, poco tiempo, pero se había vuelto muy cercanos.

Es por eso que Yellow sintió un revoltijo en el estómago cuando Red le dijo las siguientes palabras:

—Me voy de Kanto.

Casi sintió una pequeña parte de su mundo desmoronarse, ¿Irse? ¿A dónde iría Red si no era Kanto? Su hogar estaba en Pueblo Paleta, no en otra región.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero una pequeña exclamación de asombro y angustia se cruzó por su voz. —... ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Johto. —Contestó Red con tranquilidad. —Iré a unos concursos que se realizan entre campeones.

— ¿Peleas?

—Si. También irán algunos líderes de gimnasio, por lo que Green tampoco estará.

Ahora sí, se sintió demasiado deprimido, suficiente tenía con que Red no estuviese, pero, ¿Ahora Green también? Quizá debió hacer más amigos.

—No has respondido mi segunda pregunta.

Red le miró, Yellow parecía un niño pequeño, sin embargo, no sonrió.

—Un mes.

—Oh... ¿Por qué tanto?

—Es por los empates, muchas veces se buscan revanchas y por eso se tarda tanto. —Contestó con simpleza, el rostro de Yellow se veía meditabundo, pero Red ya sabía que ese era un símbolo de depresión. —... Dos semanas.

Yellow levantó la mirada y le miró con sorpresa y confusión. — ¿Como?

—Dos semanas, mínimo una, volveré para ese entonces.

— ¡Espera! —Dijo Yellow asombrado y levantándose de su lugar. — ¿Cómo harás eso? ¿Y la competencia?

—Ganaré. —Contestó como si se tratara de un juego. —El mes se hace por los empates, si gano rápidamente, vendré para ese entonces.

Yellow frunció el ceño. — ¿No estás tomándotelo un poco a la ligera?

—Si. —Respondió sinceramente. —Es solo un juego, después de todo.

Yellow sonrió y negó con la cabeza. — ¿Qué haré contigo?

—La pregunta es: ¿Qué harás sin mí? —Fue su arrogante respuesta, Yellow rio un poco, pero sabía que era cierto… ¿Qué haría en esos días sin él? —Ten.

El campeón sacó una Pokéball y de ella sacó a Pika, el cual corrió donde Yellow con aparente alegría, después, Red le entregó la Pokéball al rubio.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…?

—Te quedarás solo. —Dijo con tranquilidad. —Pika te hará buena compañía.

— ¿Pero no lo necesitarás para el torneo? —Preguntó Yellow tomando a Pika en brazos.

—No, el torneo se participa solo con tres Pokémon.

—Pero… ¿Y por qué no voy con tu hermana? —La pregunta hizo que Red mirara a Yellow con seriedad.

—No.

—Pero…

—Dije no, y la conversación muere aquí.

Yellow se sintió intrigado, ¿Por qué Red no quería que conociese a su hermana?

**.**

_—Oh, créeme, te está haciendo un favor._

**_._**

Recordó las palabras de Green, de verdad, ¿Por qué nadie quería que conociese a la hermana de su amigo?

—Pero… ¿Por qué me confías a Pika? Después de todo, es tu Pokémon…

Red suspiró, lo que iba a decir era algo estúpido, pero era la verdad, y Red siempre decía la verdad… Bueno, la mayoría de veces.

—Porque confío en ti.

Esa declaración le cayó a Yellow como un balde de agua fría.

**.**

Pasaron dos días, Red y Green llegaron a Johto por la noche, en ése lugar, les estaban esperando varias personas con sonrisas entusiastas en su rostro.

— ¡Bienvenidos! —Saludaron alegremente Kotone y Hibiki.

Al fondo, podía ver como estaba la campeona de Sinnoh, Hikari Midori y el campeón de Teselia, Touya Kurosagi conversando alegremente entre ellos. Y también pudo ver todos los líderes de gimnasio de cada región, pero alguien a quien no pudo ver era al nuevo campeón de Hoenn.

— ¿Dónde están los otros líderes? —Preguntó Kotone llena de curiosidad.

—En otro avión. —Contestó Green dejando su equipaje a un lado, inmediatamente un par de encargados se lo llevaron. —Llegarán mañana.

—Bueno, el torneo se realizará en el Pokéathlon, el evento es tan grande que nos han prestado ese coliseo. —Informó Hibiki alegremente.

— ¿Qué hace Kotone aquí? —Preguntó Green observando a la chica, que estaba al lado de una bicicleta y con una mochila de viaje.

—Vengo de paso, estoy en mitad de viaje. —Contestó alegremente, pero a la vez nerviosa, parecía que ocultaba algo.*****

Después de unos momentos, un hombre de cabello verdoso, con aires elegantes y una sonrisa amable se acercó a ellos.

—Disculpen las molestias. —Dijo. —Sin embargo, hay un pequeño contratiempo en cuanto a la llegada de nuestro campeón.

— ¿Quién es usted? —Preguntó Kotone con una sonrisa, ese hombre era muy guapo.

—Wallace, líder de gimnasio de Hoenn. —Se presentó con una pequeña reverencia.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió a Yuuki? —Preguntó Hikari integrándose a la conversación.

—Oh, no le ocurrió nada, descuida. —Dijo Wallace con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque parecía preocupado.

—Entonces… ¿Se retrasa el torneo? —Preguntó Touya al lado de Hikari.

No, no se podía retrasar el torneo, Red debía volver prontamente a Kanto, a más tardar, dos semanas. Miró a Hibiki, el chico era el encargado de todo aquello, por lo que, si decía que no se retrasaba, alguien tendría que suplantar a Yuuki Kabayashi, o si no, Hoenn perdería por inasistencia.

Las miradas de todos se fijaron en Hibiki, incluyendo a Kotone, la que no tenía nada que ver ahí. Al final, con un suspiro habló con toda la seriedad del asunto: —No sé qué hacer.

Todos abrieron la boca y algunos casi se caen, Red se limitó a suspirar y murmurar un "Idiota" mientras que Green golpeaba su frente con la palma de su mano.

— ¿Qué no estás arreglando tú el torneo? —Preguntó Hikari tratando de sonar amable, pero solo sonó cansada y aturdida.

—Sí, se supone que la liga de Johto se encarga de todo. —Respondió con los brazos cruzados y una mirada firme, pero luego sonrió con nerviosismo. —Pero no sé hacer nada de esto, así que me están ayudando.

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó Touya.

—Ya sé quién es. —Dijo Kotone haciéndose una idea. —Crystal.

Hibiki sonrió, la castaña había acertado.

— ¡Entonces llámala! ¡No nos podemos quedar aquí sin hacer nada! —Gritó el campeón de Teselia, Hikari y Green le miraron un poco molestos.

—Que ruidoso/Se parece a Jun. —Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Wallace se disculpó y se retiró a hablar por su Videomisor, parecía ocupado así que prefirieron dejarlo así. Todo quedó en que se arreglaría la situación al día siguiente por la mañana. Y Red suspiró frustrado, ¿Por qué demonios las cosas se complicaban tanto?

**.**

—_Porque confío en ti._

Eso le dijo, le había dicho eso, y él le mentía cual vil traidor. ¿Cómo empezó todo eso? ¿Por qué no fue sincero desde el principio? ¿Por qué…?

Yellow había aprovechado que Pika estaba durmiendo para entrar al baño, se quitó su sombrero y se vio en el espejo… No era un chico lo que veía, tampoco una chica, lo único que vio fue a una mentirosa hipócrita. No iba a llorar, algo que había aprendido de Red era que solo se lloraba en tres ocasiones: Cuando la situación lo ameritaba, de alegría o cuando todo estaba perdido.

No lo ameritaba, se lo había ganado, Yellow era una mentirosa, si, **mentirosa**, por mentir en la primer pregunta que le hizo su amigo, su mejor amigo… El que jamás le mentía.

Cogió unas tijeras grandes, había hecho eso varias veces, lo había intentado, el último paso para "ser un chico", siempre ponía las tijeras abiertas en su cabello largo y rubio, y en cuanto las pensaba cerrar… Fallaba, porque una parte suya no quería dejar de ser una chica, por alguna extraña razón, quería seguir siendo una chica.

Suspiró, imitando el ritual que hacía prácticamente a diario y guardó las tijeras dejando su cabello intacto. Era cobarde, pero seguía siendo una chica, ¿Por qué quería seguir siendo una chica? ¿Por seguir mintiéndole a Red? O… ¿Por otra razón?

No lo supo, solo entendió que no tenía sueño, volvió a ponerse su sombrero (su amado sombrero) y salió sin que Pika se diese cuenta, fue al Bosque Viridian, esperando que tal vez, una pesca nocturna aliviara sus malos pensamientos.

**.**

La situación era crítica, el torneo debía empezar el día siguiente y no había una sola información sobre el campeón. ¿Qué podría haber pasado?

Wallace no tenía información de nada, desde que Yuuki le había colgado, ni una sola información llegó a él. Todos estaban en la sala de espera del torneo, ya era el día siguiente y Yuuki no aparecía, ¿Qué podría haber pasado?

No, había algo mucho más importante que eso, Red estaba afanado, no podía quedarse mucho tiempo ahí, sabía perfectamente que si Kabayashi no aparecía y Hoenn no era descalificada, se quedaría una semana más allí por simple espera, Crys se lo había dicho.

Pudo ver como varias personas estaban hablando por sus respectivos Videomisores, todos parecían serios y tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, todos estaban hablando con alguien que parecía ser importante.

—Descuida Jun, si llegaré a tiempo. —Hablaba la campeona de Sinnoh. —Por favor, acuérdate de ir a visitar a Kouki.

—_ ¡Ja! ¿Con quién crees que hablas? _—_Preguntó con arrogancia el muchacho desde la otra línea._

Ella suspiró, pero una sonrisa se pudo ver en su rostro. -Idiota.

— ¡Descuida Bianca! —Hablaba Touya. —Ganaré, y si no lo hago, entonces por lo menos les traeré un recuerdo a ti y a Cheren.

_— ¡Creemos en ti Touya! —Dijo la chica rubia desde el otro lado de la linea. — ¿No es así Cheren?_

_—Bianca, por favor deja de..._

_— ¡Sip, confiamos en ti! —Le interrumpió entusiastamente._

_Cheren suspiró._

Pero entre todos, pudo ver a Hibiki y a Crystal, se se veían algo decaidos hablando entre ellos, Red dedujo con facilidad que eso era obra de Silver, el muchacho no había vuelto a hablar con ellos y es más, ahora les ignoraba.

Todos hablaban con alguien, incluyendo a Wallace y a Green, el que hablaba con Leaf, la que parecía estar sacandolo de quicio a pesar de solo ser una llamada.

Aunque, aún no entendía porque estaban todos tan afanados por irse pronto de allí, al parecer, el retraso de Hoenn había afectado a todo el mundo, no solo a él.

—Es porque tenemos personas que nos esperan. —Dijo Dianta con una tranquila sonrisa, parecía que había leido sus pensamientos. —Todos tienen a alguien que les espera en casa con una sonrisa.

Red pensó en ello, era verdad, sabía que Yellow le estaría esperando allí, por eso, tal vez sus ganas de irse antes que nadie aumentaba. Por eso ganaría, para irse rápidamente y poder ir con Yellow.

Pero... ¿Por que quería ir tan rápido con él? Él no era de esas personas que le importaban los demás o que se preocupaban por cumplir promesas... ¿Entonces? ¿Que le pasaba?

**.**

Yellow, sencillamente no podía dormir, ¿Por que Red tenía que haber dicho esas palabras?

—Si no hubiese hablado... —Decía. —Yo no estaría así.

Ningún Magikarp se acercaba a él, por el simple hecho de que estaban durmiendo, Yellow había cogido la mala costumbre de irse de noche al lago para pensar, se sentía como un vil traidor.

— ¿Por qué no fui sincero desde el incio? —Se preguntó a si mismo suspirando, referirse a a sí misma como "él" ya se le había hecho una costumbre.

Quizá, si hubiese sido sincera desde el principio, si hubiese dicho toda la verdad, si no se hubiera preocupado por la manera en que le iban a tratar...

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron, cuando vio un reflejo en el lago, además de la luna, una preciosa mujer de vestidos blancos se encontraba en la pura agua.

Yellow, observó inmediatamente, sorprendido de que ubiese alguien en ese lugar tan perdido, al cual simplemente Red y él conocían. Habría preguntado muchas cosas, pero era consciente de algo, la belleza de esa mujer no era humana.

Tal vez estuviese exagerando un poco, pero juraría que esa mujer era un hada o algo por el estilo.

—Hola. —Saludó tímidamente, la dama le observó con una sonrisa y con voz melodiosa saludó.

—Buenas noches.

Definitivamente, tenía que ser un ángel.

**.**

Faltaban solo unos minutos para el torneo, el cual se abriría con cada campeón luchando contra todos los líderes de gimnasio de una región a lazar.

Red tendría que luchar contra los líderes de Johto, Hibiki con los de Hoenn, Yuuki (quien aún no aparecía) contra Sinnoh, Hikari contra Teselia, Touya contra Kalos y Dianta contra Kanto.

Hicieron una rifa, primero saldría Red, todos suspiraron aliviados de que no fuera Hoenn.

— ¿Hasta cuando los esperaremos? —Preguntó Touya empezando a malhumorarse.

—Supongo que hasta que vengan. —Contestó Hikari no muy alegre.

Red no hablaba, Hibiki charlaba con Crystal, entonces ambos se acercaron a los campeones.

—Hemos... —Un carraspeo de Crystal hizo que se corrigiera. —Bien, Crystal ha decidido que si Hoenn no aparece para la segunda ronda, tendremos que posponer la lucha de campeones hasta que aparezca.

— ¿Y si no aparece? —Preguntó Hikari levantándose de su asiento con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Tendremos que esperar el mes, si no aparece, la última semana será descalificados y la lucha entre ustedes empezaría.

Nadie estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras de Hibiki, Red les miró con frialdad, tanta que nadie se atrevió a decir nada más.

—Buenas noticias. —Dijo alguien entrando al camerino, era Winona, la líder de gimnasio de Alborada, tenía una amplia sonrisa. —Ha llegado la representación de la liga Pokémon de Hoenn.

Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio cuando Red dejó de mirarlos tan fríamente para enfocarse en Winona.

— ¿Donde está Kabayashi? —Preguntó con seriedad, probablemente todos empezaban a preocuparse por la salud del campeón del Hoenn después de que tuviese una "charla" con Red.

—No... No es Yuuki el que luchará. —Dijo Winona.

Luego, abrió paso para que una chica, algo pálida, con pocas ojeras pero con una mirada llena de fuego y paso firme entrara.

—Haruka Abedul Mori. —Se presentó. —Un placer conocerlos.

**.**

—Y entonces dijo "cállate Yellow" y yo no le dije nada porque estaba muy feliz por el Pikachu de peluche que me dio, es decir, ¿Quién podría enojarse con él cuando te regala algo? Yo no.

Yellow hablaba y hablaba, era como si no supiera callarse o simplemente se estaba descargando con la hermosa mujer que había encontrado por casualidad en la laguna, la bella mujer parecía tener una paciencia de mil Arceus, después de todo, escuchaba todo lo que el "pequeño" rubio decía.

—Y luego me dijo: "confío en ti". ¿Por que confía en mí? ¡No debería confiar en mí!

— ¿Y por qué no? —Habló por primera vez.

—Porque no debería. —Repitió Yellow empezando a deprimirse. —Solo soy un mentiroso, estaría quebrantando su confianza si es que confía en mí. Quizá... Debería dejar de verlo para que no se decepcione de mí.

La mujer le miró con tranquilidad, Yellow miraba a la laguna, firme en no llorar, no quería llorar, porque no se lo merecía. Fue entonces, cuando sintió un pequeño jalón, antes de que se diera cuenta, la mujer le estaba abrazando.

— ¿Crees que eso le gustaría a él? —Le cuestionó abrazándole.

Yellow, había perdido su sombrero, ahora, su cabello largo estaba al aire, temió porque Pika le viera, pero, en ese momento, solo podía pensar en la pregunta de la mujer.

—Cla-claro... —Dijo Yellow tratando de sonar firme. — ¿Por qué querría Red—san a un mentiroso por amigo?

—Cambio la pregunta. —Dijo la dama mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Yellow, la que se estremeció ante el contacto, pero lo sintió tan bien, tan lindo, tan maternal... Que simplemente no pudo decir nada. — ¿Que es lo que quieres tu?

Yellow pensó un momento, su respiración era un poco agitada, después de todo, estaba tratando de no llorar, entonces, dijo: —Quiero... No quiero que Red—san se sienta mal por mi culpa.

—No me respondiste claramente, Yellow.

Esa frase, aunque fue dicha con amor y ternura, le recordó a Red, su arrogante mirada carmín que le trataba de decir "soy mejor que tú", se lo imaginó, era verdad, su respuesta no fue clara.

—Quiero... Quiero dejar de mentirle. —Empezó a hablar, la mujer asintió, era lo que esperaba escuchar. —No soy buena mintiendo, pensé que no le volvería a ver, por eso le dije que era un chico, ¡Jamás imaginé que de verdad iba a ser tan importante para mí!

Ahora, Yellow abrazaba a la mujer y ella le daba caricias en la cabeza, el sentimiento que Yellow sentía con ese extraño "ángel" era indescriptible, diría que podría ser que así se sentía tener el apoyo de una madre, pero Yellow no tuvo madre, así que solo podía decir que se sentía "bien".

—La vida, está llena de mentiras y verdades, aunque una mentira esté hecha para hacer bien, eso no la vuelve buena. —Le dijo con tono severo y tranquilo. —Sin embargo, cada mentira tiene su verdad y cada persona tiene su razón para mentir. No somos perfectos, los errores son parte de la vida y no debes atormentante por errar, porque errar es humano.

Yellow, aun se negaba a llorar, por eso, ocultó su rostro en el pecho de aquella mujer, aquella que era casi como un ángel.

—Gracias. —Susurró Yellow con voz débil.

Ella sonrió. —No hay de que, para eso estoy.

De repente, el sueño entró a Yellow, pero antes de caer en el reino de los sueños preguntó a la mujer, una pregunta que le traía recuerdos amargamente agradables. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Y justo antes de perder el conocimiento, escuchó esa dulce voz contestarle.

—Ángela.

Ángela... ¿Por qué no se lo imaginó?

**.**

—Vaya, parece como si ambos desearan acabar con este combate lo más pronto posible. —Opinó Dianta, la que estaba sentada al lado de Hibiki, el que asentía dándole la razón.

Ambos habían perdido, Dianta a manos de Touya y Hibiki a manos de Hikari, ahora, solo miraban como Haruka Mori y Red Tsukusama luchaban contra los campeones de Teselia y Sinnoh con todas sus fuerzas.

Como si estuvieran afanados.

¿Y cómo no estarlo? Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que llegaron, Red no podía quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar. Si, sabía que había dicho dos semanas, pero mientras más rápido mejor, ¿Verdad?

Todas las derrotas fueron aplastantes, con un solo ataque, uno solo y todos los Pokémon de los líderes de gimnasio de Johto fueron debilitados. Todos se preguntaron si Red estaba dando todo lo que tenía o simplemente por primera vez en años desde que se había convertido en campeón estaba tomándose el torneo con seriedad.

Red era fuerte, todos sabían que si no ganaba uno de esos torneos era porque no le interesaba, pero parecía que ahora mismo, si ganaba el torneo ganaba algo más, ¿Que era? Eso era lo que todos se preguntaban.

— ¡K.O! —Gritó el árbitro, los Pokémon de Touya estaban completamente debilitados.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye, no se vale, no me dejaste ni atacar! —Reprochaba el campeón de Teselia.

Red no dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros y caminó lejos, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que fuera atosigado por los periodistas.

— ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora que ha derrotado al campeón de Teselia? —Preguntó un reportero.

Red con una firme y seria mirada contestó: —Acabaré con esto rápidamente.

Después, empezó a ignorar cuanto reportero se le cruzaba, caminó hasta la salida cuando escuchó un fuerte grito.

— ¡¿Y A USTED QUE LE IMPORTA?!

Después escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban a él, Haruka Mori, corrió a su lado, saliendo por la puerta mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Red no era una persona que sirviera para consolar, menos para ser bueno con alguien (a muy duras apenas podía ser "amable" con Yellow), pero si era bueno para algo, patear el trasero de todo el mundo en batalla y pagar favores.

Y le debía un favor a Mori.

**.**

Caminó fuera, se encontró con Misty, pero la ignoró y fue hasta donde se suponía que estaba la muchacha. Al final, llegó al Parque Nacional, donde la vio sentada en una de las bancas del lugar.

—Mori. —Dijo con tranquilidad, ella le miró, no estaba llorando, pero tenía los ojos rojos, como si se los hubiese maltratado.

—Red-sempai... Hola. —Saludó ella suspirando.

Red no se sentó a su lado, eso sería demasiado estúpido y como Leaf diría: Sacado de un dorama. Haruka miró a su sempai, sabía unas pocas cosas de Red, como que era muy callado y frío, si perdía no hablaba... O eso era lo que había escuchado, por lo que pudo saber que si iban a hablar ella debía empezar.

— ¿Como le fue con su amigo, Red-sempai? —Empezó, esperó no ser muy imprudente con la pregunta.

—Bien, la molestia ya se fue. —Contestó acordándose de Drake. — ¿Qué hay de Kabayashi?

Haruka pareció morderse el labio, ¿Por qué?

—Él... Está en Hoenn cuidando de un amigo. —Dijo tratando de poner en palabras su situación actual. —Uno de mis amigos... Está hospitalizado, teníamos que cuidarlo, por eso no pudo venir, en su lugar vine yo. —Luego, con una sonrisa un poco tímida le miró. — ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

—Parece que tienes prisas. —Contestó con sinceridad el campeón, Haruka pareció desanimarse. —Pero lo haces bien, yo también tengo prisa así que no le veo el problema.

—La verdad es que quiero volver pronto a Hoenn para ver a Mitsuru. —Dijo ella en un tono más bajo de voz. —... Pero, ¿Por qué usted tiene tanta prisa, sempai?

Red pensó en no contestar, pero Yellow le había enseñado a responder las preguntas que se hacen. —Por mi amigo, le dije que volvería pronto.

—Ese amigo suyo debe ser muy importante para usted.

Red no se molestó en negarlo. —Es algo infantil, torpe y molesto, pero el tiempo que paso con él es realmente agradable.

— ¿Que hacen acaso? —Preguntó Haruka con curiosidad.

—Pescar. —Contestó con tranquilidad. —De vez en cuando hacemos actividades recreativas para infantes.

— ¿Juegan a las escondidas?

—Sí. —Dijo Red en un suspiro aburrido, ese nombre era más estúpido cada vez que lo escuchaba. —En fin, son actividades que pueden sonar aburridas, pero son interesantes al mismo tiempo.

Haruka pensó un momento, luego miró a Red. —... Red-sempai, no se ofenda, pero... ¿A usted le gusta su amigo?

Los ojos de Red se abrieron. ¿Que había dicho Mori? ¿Que si le gustaba Yellow? No, Yellow no le gustaba, era solo un amigo, era como Green o Hibiki, por eso, no le gustaba... ¡No, definitivamente no le gustaba!

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Red con frialdad. —Es un chico.

—Pues, ¿Que hay con eso? —Preguntó Haruka como si nada. —Existen muchas parejas homosexuales hoy en día, es muy natural.

Red le miró con sorpresa, esa chica... ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza?

**.**

Ese día, Yellow estaba en su habitación, observando un objeto redondo y ovalado, era un Pokéhuevo, lo había encontrado a su lado, en cuanto despertó en el lago al día siguiente, pudo ver que tenía su sombrero puesto de nuevo, que Pika le observaba preocupado y que tenía ese lindo regalito a su lado.

Pensó en varias opciones de la procedencia del huevo, pero de todas, la más acertada fue que era un regalo. Aun recordaba, algo borrosos eran sus recuerdos, pero casi podía sentir la mano de Ángela acariciando su cabello.

Yellow dejó el Pokéhuevo en un lugar seguro, cuando llegara Red le preguntaría que había que hacer con un Pokéhuevo, entonces, encendió la televisión, ese día vería a Red combatir, escuchó que era el último encuentro, supo entonces que éste si había cumplido su promesa.

Se sentó en su cama, encendió la televisión y puso a Pika en su regazo. Ya había empezado.

**.**

Red no estaba nerviosa, eso sería estúpido considerando que era posiblemente el entrenador más fuerte de todas las regiones juntas, sin embargo, si estaba en un enigma crucial, todo por culpa de Haruka, él simplemente trató de devolver un favor y terminó con cizaña en la cabeza.

¿Por qué demonios Haruka había dicho ESO? Red no era gay, por supuesto que no, bueno... La verdad nunca se había interesado por una chica, pero eso no le volvía gay. Ahora, que lo recordaba, Green y él habían tenido una conversación parecida, pero desmintió todo lo que dijo.

Aunque, Mori no estaba del todo mal encaminada, es decir, era verdad que habían varias parejas homosexuales en... ¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando?! ¡¿Lo estaba considerando una posibilidad?!

—Demonios... —Se quejó masajeando el puente de su nariz, tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Vaya, ¿Nervioso? —Preguntó Green caminando hacia él. Una mirada asesina le hizo callarse. —Oh, vamos es broma, aunque hay que admitir que esa chica es muy buena en batalla, logró derrotar a Hikari.

—No me importa eso en absoluto. —Dijo Red frustrado, se veía enojado, realmente enojado.

Green supo entonces que no era buena idea jugar con él. —Si necesitas algo, solo habla conmigo, ¿De acuerdo?

Red escucho los pasos de Green alejarse y como se llevaba con él a alguien, probablemente era Misty, quién estaba preocupada por él, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en Misty, Green e incluso el torneo (que ganaría) solamente algo estaba en su mente.

¿Qué demonios era lo que le pasaba? La verdad, a esas alturas ya no quería ni saberlo. Su duda era: ¿Qué hacer? ¿Que sentía?

—Sales en cinco minutos. —Dijo una suave voz, miró al frente, estaba en su camerino, la mujer que estaba frente a él no parecía para nada uno de los productores, era... Parecida a Dianta en cierta manera, pero a la vez diferente. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Red no respondió, no era de él hablar con personas que no conocía y que tampoco estaba interesado en conocer, así que por más grosero que fuese, no le iba a hablar a esa mujer.

Solo asintió.

—Vaya, no eres muy bueno mintiendo. —Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa cargada de ternura. —Pero bueno, no hay problema si no quieres hablar de algo íntimo.

El campeón se vio claramente confundido, ¿Como esa mujer supo que mentía? No podía ser como Yellow en el aspecto de ser un libro abierto, ¿No es así?

—De todos modos, cuatro minutos. —Dijo ella tranquilamente saliendo.

Tal vez estaba loco, o desesperado, esa estúpida situación era vergonzosa y si no la hablaba con alguien, no podría hacerlo después.

— ¿Que debería hacer? —Preguntó mirando a otro lado, cualquiera pensaría que ese no era Red Tsukusama, que era una imitación extraña de su persona o algo parecido.

Él esperaba que no entendiera la pregunta, desafortunadamente, la mujer entendió.

—... Haz lo que quieras. —Dijo era con tranquilidad y una sonrisa casi cómplice. — ¿No es eso lo que haces siempre?

Red entendió. Extraño, entendió, la mujer dijo entonces: —Tres minutos, campeón.

Tres minutos pasaron, sin embargo, al primero, Red perdió de vista a esa extraña dama. ¿Quién era acaso?

**.**

— ¡Tu puedes Aria! —Gritaba Yellow con fuerza a la pantalla del televisor.

Pika y él estaban viendo el último torneo, estaban alegres y emocionados, pero más que nada, concentrados, como si así pudiesen enviar motivación al campeón.

Un pito sonó desde la televisión.

Yellow y Pika quedaron en silencio, después de que la imagen se aclarara, ambos saltaron de alegría.

— ¡GANÓ!

— ¡Pika pi!

Pika saltó a los brazos de Yellow y éste le abrazó con alegría, Red había ganado, volvería pronto, como lo prometió, Yellow estuvo tan alegre que no prestó atención a la pantalla, la que estaba enfocando a tres chicos abrazándose, entre ellos se incluían a la rival de Red en la última ronda.

— ¡Vamos a festejar! —Dijo Yellow con entusiasmo. —Le voy a preparar un pastel enorme, ¡Enorme! —Luego, aún emocionado miró a Pika. — ¿Sabes cuál es su sabor favorito?

— ¡Pi!

— ¡Chocolate será!

Pika bajó de la cama de Yellow y corrió fuera de la habitación, directo a la cocina, Yellow pensó en seguirlo, pero escuchó a la reportera hablar.

_— ¿Alguna cosa que decir sobre su magnífica victoria? —Preguntó la mujer._

La cámara enfocó a Red, el que se veía tan tranquilo y frío como siempre.

_—Estaré mañana allí. —Dijo, nadie le entendió, la reportera pidió explicaciones pero Red se fue antes de responder._

Pika, preocupado, volvió a la habitación al ver que Yellow no le seguía, pero cuando le vio, supo entonces que estaba bien.

Yellow estaba sonriendo mientras se secaba las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos, reía y con voz un poco quebrada y divertida dijo: —Tonto... Le dije que respondiera a las preguntas que se le hacen...

—Pika...

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh, Pika! Ejem... Lo siento. —Se aclaró la garganta y con energías renovadas y actitud alegre se dirigió a este. —Ya lo escuchaste, ¡Vendrá mañana! Tenemos que preparar ese pastel rápido.

**.**

Al día siguiente, tal y como lo había prometido, Red llegó a Kanto, traía un pequeño recuerdo para Yellow, era un Bonguri, un objeto extraño de conseguir en Kanto, por lo que creyó que le gustaría a Yellow.

Claro está que el viaje de Johto a Kanto no sería corto, por lo que llegó faltando veinte minutos para media noche, no se molestó en ir a su casa, de seguro Leaf estaría acosándolo preguntándole cosas como _"¿Me compraste algo? ¿Una chica que te haya interesado? ¿Para quién es ese Bonguri?"_, en definitiva, no iría a su casa.

De su viaje, hubo varias cosas que le intrigaron, entre ellas, un extraño objeto que apareció en su camerino después de haber ganado el Torneo de Campeones. Un Pokéhuevo. ¿De quién era? No sabía, pero el que lo encuentra se lo queda, ¿No es así?  
Solo había un minúsculo problema, no sabía eclosionar un huevo, así que ese pequeño Pokémon se quedaría ahí dentro durante un buen tiempo.

Por fin, llegó a casa de Yellow y devolvió a Charizard a su Pokéball, entró tranquilamente como si fuera su casa (le había sacado un duplicado a las llaves de la casa de su amigo mientras éste no miraba) y se dirigió a la cocina, tenía sed.

Pero, en la cocina se encontró algo más que una limonada, había un pastel, un gran pastel de chocolate que decía _"Felicitaciones y Bienvenido de vuelta Red-san"_, solo había una persona en el mundo que le llamaba "Red-san" y era la que estaba acostada en la mesa, durmiendo con Pika en su regazo.

Red, sonrió levemente, casi invisiblemente, pero lo hizo, a Yellow le habría gustado verlo.

El campeón dejó su gorra a un lado, puso el Bonguri encima de la mesa, se quitó el chaleco que tenía y caminó hasta la sala, recostándose en el sofá cama que Yellow le había preparado.

Ese chico sí que le conocía bien.

Cerró los ojos y susurró suavemente. —Buenas noches Yellow.

Si, quería a Yellow, más de lo que debería a decir verdad, pero eso no le debía volver gay, ¿No? Simplemente le tenía afecto, nada más, no era como si estuviera enamorado de él.

—Arg. —Se quejó cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?!

**.**

Fuera de la casa del rubio, una preciosa mujer miraba con una sonrisa por la ventana, su trabajo… Estaba hecho.

* * *

*Kotone está nerviosa por el regreso del Team Rocket, después de todo, ella vive la aventura de HGSS. Por ese mismo hecho, Silver no está y Crys y Hibiki están deprimidos, aquí está haciendola de rival de Kotone.

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **¡Perdón por la tardanza! Los examenes finales se acercaron y no se como me fue, por esa razón tal vez vuelva a tardar, porque me castigarán por los resultados (?)

Espero les haya gustado, muchas, muchas gracias por leer, y perdón si quedó algo Fluffi, solo que lo hice en mitad de tiempo de depresión escolar, así que... Lo siento ^^U

Si se fijan bien, aquí se ve parte de _"Amigos" _solo que desde la perspectiva de Kanto, espero les haya gustado ^^

¡Gracias de nuevo a Zard, por prestarme a la bella Ángela!


	12. Doceava Memoria

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo.

* * *

**Doceava Memoria  
Borrachos**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Leaf era una chica extravagante, demasiado quizá, pero todos la querían así (aunque algunos lo negaran), sin embargo, no importa cuánto quieras a Leaf, siempre que veas sus ideas ante un plan descabelladamente extraño: frénala o huye. Esos eran unos de los lemas de Green y Red, los que tenían experiencia de sobra con la muchacha. Sin embargo, fue ese fatídico día en el que no la frenaron a tiempo, y eso desenvolvió miles de sucesos de los cuales se arrepentirían posiblemente para siempre.

Todo empezó, con la visita de Hibiki a Ciudad Verde. Crystal, se había negado a ir, después de todo, le prometió a Kotone comprarle un videojuego nuevo, dijo que eran zapatos para que Hibiki no la siguiera. ¿La razón por la que fue? Simplemente porque se aburría solo.

Llegó al gimnasio (como casi todo el mundo lo hacía) buscando a Green para un combate o si tenía suerte, se encontraría con Red. Pero no solo encontró a Green y a Red, sino que también vio un extraño chico rubio de sombrero enorme, jugando cartas con los dos muchachos.

—Eh... Hola. —Saludó Hibiki algo inseguro.

Los tres saludaron con la mano, pudo ver que el chico rubio era más entusiasta que los otros dos.

**.**

—Y por eso estamos jugando Póker. —Terminó de contar Yellow mientras repartía las cartas de nuevo.

Hibiki enarcó una ceja. — ¿Vinieron para eclosionar unos huevos y terminaron jugando cartas?

—No sabíamos que hacer y estábamos aburridos. —Contestó Green con tranquilidad. — ¿No te lo acabó de decir? —Señaló a Yellow mientras tomaba las cartas que le correspondían.

Hibiki estaba consternado, los huevos estaban siendo cuidados por Pika y el Umbreon de Green, con cuidado, los tomó a ambos y los revisó con definición y se encontró con algo pegado a cada uno de ellos.

— ¿Eh? Oigan, miren esto.

Red y Yellow se acercaron a mirar y notaron perfectamente las notas que estaban en cada huevo, cada nota con el nombre de cada uno.

—No me había fijado en eso... —Dijo Yellow tomando la nota con su nombre.

Mientras que ambos leían sus respectivas notas, Hibiki observó los huevos Pokémon, eran… Extraños, como el huevo de Togetaro, eran normales, pero a la vez diferentes. Tal vez se lo podría llevar a sus abuelos para que los cuidaran y los eclosionara…

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó con sorpresa al sentir que los huevos empezaban a moverse, todos le voltearon a mirar y cuando se dieron cuenta… Los huevos habían eclosionado en las manos del azabache.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —Preguntó Yellow sorprendido mirando a los dos Pokémon bebes que habían salido de sus huevos.

—Eh… No sé. —Dijo Hibiki tratando de regular su pulso, eso le había ocurrido antes en la guardería de sus abuelos (fue un accidente), sin embargo, nadie sabía de ello y él no sabía el porqué ocurría aquello, habían veces que usaba guantes al cogerlos huevos, por miedo a que eclosionaran antes de timpo.

Miró a Red, notó que no estaba muy convencido, pero el Poliwag que había eclosionado de su huevo se robó su atención.

— ¡Que lindo! —Exclamó Yellow abrazando a los dos Pokémon bebés e ignorando el tema anterior. — ¿Que son Red-san?

Red miró a Yellow, suspiró y se preparó para contestar, pero una voz lo interrumpió antes de tiempo.

—Ese es un Poliwag. —Dijo Green señalando el Pokémon que salió del huevo de Red. —Y el otro es un Dratini.

Una sonrisa socarrona pasó por los labios del líder de gimnasio al ver como el rubio se veía maravillado y empezaba a pensar en nombres para ambos Pokémon, luego, miró a Red, no pudo evitar sorbresaltarse un poco.

El campeón le miraba con ansias de sangre, ¿Por que? Green preferia no saberlo.

— ¡Está decidido! —Dijo Yellow alegre, todos le miraron. —Tú serás Poli y tú serás Draty.

El nombre no le parecía del todo malo a Red, Yellow le extendió el Poliwagh y él lo tomó. El pequeño le sonrió alegre, Red hizo una pequeña mueca, si era naturaleza _alegre _bajaría su ataque especial…

—Red-san, no me digas que estás pensando cómo afecta la naturaleza de Poli en los combates. —Le dijo Yellow frunciendo el ceño.

Red dejó el Poliwag a un lado y dijo: —Hmp.

Había dado en el cabo.

Hibiki sonrió un poco y Green se vio burlón. Ese chico parecía llevarse muy bien con Red. De un momento a otro, se escuchó el Videomisor de Green, éste, miró la pantalla y con una mueca de desagrado contestó.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—_Ay, no seas amargado Greeny. _—Se quejó Leaf desde la otra línea. —_Y yo que vengo a invitarte a una fiesta._

—No voy a hacer ninguna fiesta en mi gimnasio. —Contestó Green con anticipo.

_—__Bah, ¡No! Es en mi casa, mamá me ha dado permiso, después de todo me he estado portando muy bien en este mes. Ho, ho, ho~ _—Rio al final. Green se preguntó si Moriko (la madre de Red y Leaf) estaba bien de la vista o de la cabeza. —_Oh, vamos… ¡Solo es una fiestecita!_

Miró a Red, todos estaban escuchándolo todo. Yellow se miraba confundido, Hibiki emocionado y Red serio (como siempre). La mirada de Red le bastó para responder: —De acuerdo, estaremos allí en diez minutos.

Colgó antes de escuchar a Leaf gritar alegre.

— ¡Bien, hay fiesta! —Exclamó Hibiki alegre.

Red suspiró y tomó sus cosas, se levantó de las gradas del gimnasio y caminó con Green a la salida, junto con un Hibiki emocionado. Yellow se levantó rápidamente con ambos Pokémon en brazos, dispuesto a seguirlos, pero Red se volteó a verlo con seriedad.

—Tú no vas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Yellow enarcando una ceja.

Había más de mil razones por las que no quería que Yellow no fuera a su casa, entre ellas estaba el que no deseaba que conociera a Leaf, esa muchacha… Era terrible y de seguro no dejaría de molestar a su amigo, o en el peor de los casos, lo seduciría como siempre lo hace con los pobres chicos que caen tontamente en sus garras.

—Debes ir al Centro Pokémon para asignarles unas Pokéballs a Poliwag y a Dratini. —Dijo sacando una idea a lazar, que a la larga, no era mentira.

—Pero quiero ir…

— ¿Dejarás a esos dos Pokémon sin sus Pokéballs? —Preguntó Green con fingido asombro, solo para salvar también al chico.

Yellow abrió los ojos con sorpresa y negó varias veces. —No, ¡Ya voy!

Salió corriendo fuera del gimnasio, los tres chicos vieron como ser perdía en el horizonte, directamente al Centro Pokémon.

—… Por cierto, ¿Quién es él? —Preguntó Hibiki después de unos minutos. — ¿Es bueno entrenando?

—Cállate. —Le ordenó Red con seriedad mientras se iba caminando.

—Deberías dejar de ser tan curioso. —Le dijo Green con igual seriedad mientras seguía a Red.

Hibiki quedó confundido. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

**.**

Yellow, estaba en la sala de espera, con Draty y Poli en su regazo, se había presentado adecuadamente y ahora ambos dormían encima de él. El chico, sacó la nota con su nombre de su bolsillo, sabía que se la había escrito Ángela, estaba algo indeciso en si leerla o no, por un lado, quería saber de Ángela, por otro, no le gustaba las despedidas y si esa era una carta de despedida, de seguro se le rompería el corazón.

Se armó de valor, suspiró y leyó.

Una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios.

**.**

Por fin llegaron, se sorprendieron un poco al ver a Hikari Midori, a Yuuki Kabayashi y a Haruka Mori en casa del campeón de Kanto. Leaf se veía alegre mientras servía en unos vasos de cristal un poco de soda de color dorado y hablaba de cosas a lazar.

—Oh, bienvenidos. —Saludó sonriente. Los tres se vieron confundidos. —Esta es la reunión de la que les hablé.

—Hola Red-sempai. —Saludó Haruka entusiasta, Yuuki saludó con la mano.

—Buenas noches Green-sempai. —Saludó Hikari sonriendo con amabilidad, Green sonrió también.

Leaf carraspeó. —Bueno, bueno. Los saludos para después, siéntense.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó Red a la defensiva.

— ¿Es esta la fiesta? —Preguntó Hibiki algo decepcionado.

—No es una fiesta, es una reunión de amigos. —Dijo Leaf dejando la botella de soda a un lado y ofreciéndoles un vaso a cada uno en una bandeja. —Mamá no volverá hasta mañana por la tarde, así que tenemos mucho tiempo hablar.

Algo inseguros, se sentaron, Red no estaba convencido aún, Leaf sin una fiesta era igual a una Leaf callada o una Leaf prudente: sencillamente imposible. Sin embargo, se sentó, entre Haruka y Green, tomó un poco de la soda que le había servido Leaf y no le pareció tan desagradable.

Por lo menos, ahora sabía que no era veneno.

El resto empezó a pasar en cámara lenta, no distinguía bien las cosas, solo escuchaba la voz de Haruka diciendo que un amigo suyo estaba en casa haciendo quién-sabe-qué-cosas, pudo ver a Yuuki quejándose de la higiene, a Green sosteniendo su cabeza, como si no pudiera ver bien, como si todo diese vueltas.

A él también todo le daba vueltas.

Al final, fue inconsciente de sus actos, solamente, en su último momento de consciencia, escuchó las estruendosas risas de Hibiki y Leaf, la última, parecía victoriosa.

Escuchó música de fondo, y la voz de Leaf diciendo: —La fiesta empieza ya mismo.

**.**

Yellow, se armó con todo el valor que tenía, se llevó al Doduo de su tío y fue en él hasta Pueblo Paleta. Era de noche, estaba asustado, pero no podía infundirle el miedo a los dos Pokémon bebés con los que andaba, debía ser valiente, debía…

— ¡Yahoo!

— ¡Ahhh! —Gritó Yellow cayéndose de Doduo asustado, Poli y Draty le miraron preocupados.

¿De dónde habría salido ese grito? Se levantó algo adolorido y caminó hasta la única casa que tenía las luces encendidas y tenía música a todo volumen.

— ¿Qué es? —Vio que la puerta estaba abierta, con delicadeza se asomó y la escena que vio fue una que jamás esperó ver en su vida.

**.**

Hikari estaba en el sofá sentada al lado de Leaf, llorando y quejándose de Jun.

— ¡Es un maldito desconsiderado! ¡¿Por qué no se fija más en mí?! ¡Es porque soy más fuerte que él, ¿Verdad?! —Gritaba amargamente.

— ¡Bah! ¡Los hombres son unos idiotas, jamás se fijan en nosotras! ¡¿Quién los necesita?! —Le decía Leaf con seriedad y rabia. — ¡NO LOS NECESITAMOS, NO TE NECESITO GREEN! ¡LOS HOMBRES SON UNOS **DESGRACIADOS**!

—Cállate… Ruidosa… —Decía Green sosteniéndose de una pared, parecía que buscaba la manera de salir de la casa, pero no podía ver bien… Estaba mareado.

— ¡Así se habla sempai! ¡No los necesitamos! —Gritó Hikari cambiando radicalmente de ánimo.

Por otro lado, estaban Haruka y Yuuki, los que discutían enojados, otras veces reían y otras hablaban avergonzados. Pero allí, en el fondo, había solo uno, uno que no hablaba, no bailaba (como lo estaba haciendo Hibiki), ni trataba de escapar. Solo estaba allí, tomando de una botella de soda.

Yellow entendió entonces que todos estaban borrachos.

— ¡Red-san! —Dijo asombrado y con el ceño fruncido. — ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Todos quedaron en silencio, Leaf, Hikari, Green, Hibiki y Red le miraban… Yuuki estaba encima de Haruka haciendo algo que Yellow no distinguió desde su ángulo, pero no le prestó mucha atención.

—E-eh… —Dijo nervioso al tener toda la atención encima suyo.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, entonces, se escuchó algo caerse al lado de Yellow.

— ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! —Gritó Crystal dejando caer las bolsas con las compras que hizo.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Es Crys, huyan! —Gritó Hibiki escondiéndose en la cocina.

Leaf lo siguió empujando a Green en el proceso, el que se sostenía la cabeza adolorido. Red volvió a tomar ese extraño líquido dorado y Haruka y Yuuki continuaron haciendo… Lo que sea que estaban haciendo.

— ¡Ustedes, dos, ya sepárense! —Gritó Crystal.

Yuuki dejó libre a Haruka, como si hubiese sido un hechizo, luego, salió corriendo a la cocina, a refugiarse con el otro par de borrachos. La chica castaña (que parecía que no estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol) se paró sonrojada hasta las orejas, con los labios rojos y sus ojos azules dilatados.

— ¡Yuuki, ven aquí! —Gritó enojada corriendo a la cocina.

— ¡Espera! —Gritó Crys corriendo tras ella, debía regañar a esos otros dos irresponsables.

Hikari fue caminando de manera extraña al baño. Dejaron a Yellow solo con el borracho Red. El rubio se acercó a mirar uno de los vasos de cristal que estaban vacíos, los olió. Alcohol.

—Red-san... ¡Deja de tomar eso! —Dijo Yellow quitándole la botella que estaba casi terminada.

—Tsk. Que molesto. —Se quejó el chico cubriendo sus ojos con la gorra.

Yellow frunció el ceño y suspiró. —Ya mañana me contarás que pasó, ahora ven, te llevaré a tu habitación.

Cargándolo con ayuda de Doody, lo subió por las escaleras, mientras escuchaba como el par de chicas que seguían cuerdas gritaban enojadas a los tres borrachos de allí, también escuchó los quejidos de Green ante su dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Dónde es tu habitación, Red-san? —Preguntó Yellow al ver la larga línea de habitaciones que se extendían por el corredor.

—Hmp. —Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Yellow suspiró un poco molesto. —No deberías tomar. —Le dijo con seriedad y caminó hasta una habitación a lazar, la que le pareció la más apartada y oscura.

Sí, de seguro que era esa.

De una patada, abrió la puerta, sonó mal, pero sus brazos estaban ocupados cagando a Red, el que era increíblemente pesado.

—Bien. —Dijo Yellow victorioso. —Creo que si es esta tu habitación.

De repente, sintió a Red más ligero, lo miró, estaba parado por su propia cuenta con una mirada sombría, Yellow se preguntó que ocurría, pero prefirió llevarlo a la cama para que durmiese. Una persona borracha era peligrosa, y Yellow lo vería.

—Vamos Red-san, tienes que dormir. —Dijo Yellow algo desconfiado, no era que desconfiara de Red, sino que su actitud no le parecía la más normal.

Apenas Yellow rozó su mano, Red se le abalanzó encima, Doody trató de ayudar al sobrino de su entrenador, pero estaba tan confundido que se limitó a observar.

Red cogió de las muñecas al rubio y casi empujándolo lo dejó caer en la cama, quedando él encima del chico, sosteniéndole las muñecas y mirándolo fijamente. A Yellow lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento era que su sombrero no se hubiera caído.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! —Preguntó Yellow sorprendido, trató de mover sus muñecas, pero Red le tenía agarrado firmemente. —Red-san… ¿Ocurre algo? —Su preocupación se notó al ver los ojos carmesí viéndole con dureza.

Por la cabeza de Yellow jamás pasó nada indecente.

— ¿Qué me has hecho? —Preguntó el borracho con seriedad mientras se acercaba más y más a él.

Yellow, si, era inocente pero no estúpido. No entendió nada con respecto a lo que había dicho el campeón, pero si supo que pasaría si le permitía acercarse más. De seguro pasaría algo que Yellow jamás olvidaría.

— _¡¿Red es capaz de besar a un chico?! _—Se aterró en su mente, pero prefería no averiguar si su amigo era capaz de ello o no. — ¡Doody!

El Doduo reaccionó por fin, con un **remolino **noqueó a Red, dejando a Yellow libre y respirando agitadamente, el campeón olía a alcohol y ese no era exactamente uno de los olores favoritos de Yellow.

—R-rápido Doody, tenemos que ponerlo en la cama.

**.**

—Serán idiotas. —Se quejó Crystal sentándose exhausta en el sofá.

—Y que lo digas. —Apoyó Haruka sentándose a su lado.

Ambas habían limpiado el desastre de esos tres imbéciles, también los mandaron a dormir, mientras que Green se tomaba algo para el mareo y la borrachera.

Escucharon como alguien bajaba por las escaleras, se trataba del chico rubio de sombrero de paja que había llegado casi al mismo tiempo que Crys. Cuando lo vieron, solo notaron el sonrojo en sus mejillas y su mirada meditabunda.

—Hola. —Saludó Crys.

Yellow le miró automáticamente, saliendo de su trance. —Eh... Hola.

Así se quedaron hablando un buen rato, en un silencio incómodo.

—… Soy Haruka Mori. —Se presentó la chica algo avergonzada.

—Yo Crystal Koizumi.

—Yellow of Viridian Grove. —Por primera vez en un tiempo, su nombre le sonó excesivamente largo.

—Oh, Green habla mucho de ti. —Dijo Crys sonriendo. —Dice que has domado a Red-sempai.

—Yo no he domado a nadie. —Contestó Yellow con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Empezaron a hablar de algunos temas, después de unos minutos, se quedaron dormidas. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, los tres se quedaron en el sofá, dormidos unos sobre los otros en una posición algo extraña. El único que quedó consciente fue Yellow, el que antes de caer dormido, leyó una vez más la nota que Ángela le había dado.

_Actúa concorde a tu corazón.  
No será la última vez que nos vallamos a ver.  
~Ángela._

Una sonrisa más cruzó por sus labios. Cerró los ojos y soñó tranquilamente.

**.**

—Por Arceus, como la odio. —Se quejaba Green con el dolor de cabeza de su vida, estaba esperando a que Hikari desocupara el baño.

—Todo suyo Green-sempai. —Dijo Hikari saliendo mientras se sostenía la cabeza con una mano.

Todos tenían la resaca de su vida. Pero afortunadamente, Hikari y Green se levantaron antes para poder tomar posesión del baño.

—Gracias. —Dijo suspirando y en cuanto tocó la perilla del baño, alguien lo empujó y le cerró la puerta en la nariz.

Se pudo escuchar que era alguien vomitando.

— ¡Leaf-san, abra, es el único baño! —Gritó Hibiki, el que llegó unos segundos después de que se cerrara la puerta.

Green se agarró la nariz, el golpe le había dolido.

— ¡Green-sempai! ¡¿Esta bien?! —Preguntó Hikari preocupada.

—En serio… como la odio. —Fue su nasal respuesta.

— ¡Malditos ruidosos, cállense! —Se escuchó a Yuuki quejarse desde la habitación de huéspedes.

Después, se vio a Red salir de su habitación, empujar a Hibiki, abrir la puerta de una patada y sacar a Leaf de allí de la misma manera, luego, cerró la puerta en las narices de todos.

— ¡Red! —Gritó Leaf enfadada.

— ¡Ábrenos! —Gritó Hibiki empezando a golpear la puerta de nuevo.

— ¡QUE SE CÁLLEN! —Les gritó Yuuki

**.**

Abajo, Yellow, Crystal y Haruka estaban tomando el desayuno, mientras escuchaban los gritos provenientes de arriba.

—Se lo merecen por idiotas. —Dijo Crys tomando un poco de su chocolate.

—Aja. —Concordó Haruka seriamente.

Yellow solo sonrió un poco, esperando que Red no estuviese armando problemas arriba.

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **Lamento actualizar tan tarde (ya es típico de mi, me siento como una incumplida) es que tuve unos pequeños problemas para actualizar... Ahora mismo creo que lo mejor será expandir mi tiempo de actualización ^^U  
Desde hoy, las actualizaciones serán: **Viernes, sábados o domingos.**

Lo siento mucho ^^U Acepto críticas y aportes!

El capítulo me quedó algo corto, lo se, pero el mundo y Arceus me odian ;w; de todos modos, les agradezco un montón por leer. ¡Muchas gracias!


	13. Treceava Memoria

**Disclaimer**: Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo.

* * *

**Treceava Memoria  
Enfermo**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Después de la fiesta de Leaf, Yellow se había encargado de dejarle en claro a Red todos los puntos negativos del alcohol, después de un sermón, una mirada reprobatoria y una buena siesta.

Green se salvó únicamente porque tenía "demasiado trabajo". (Entiéndase que mintió solo para salvarse de los regaños del rubio).

El punto aquí es, que Red se quedó todo un día siendo regañado por su amigo de cabellos dorados. Pero, el problema no fue este, el problema fue la mañana siguiente a ese día.

—Red, ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó su madre dejando los platos sucios a un lado y acercándose preocupada a él.

Él simplemente asintió mientras se ponía su gorra, pero era claro que mentía. La cabeza le dolía igual o peor que su día de resaca, sentía su cuerpo arder y tenía las manos y los pies congelados, además de que su vista estaba algo borrosa.

—Mmm... De acuerdo. —Dijo ella mirándole insegura. —Sin embargo, llámame en caso de que ocurra algo.

Red ni se molestó en contestar, salió de la casa dejando a Pika y desapareció tras la puerta.

Moriko miró preocupada el lugar por donde se había ido su hijo y suspiró. — ¿Que haré con ese niño?

**.**

Caminar se le hacía pesado, el entrenador no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para ir al Bosque Viridian, sin embargo, ese día iba a almorzar con Green y Yellow, Red odiaba ser incumplido y como era tan terco como un Empoleon, así siguió caminando.

Llegó, por fin al lago del bosque, donde siempre estaba Yellow esperándole con su caña de pescar y una sonrisa cálida en los labios. Como esa vez.

— ¡Red-san, buenos días! Green todavía no ha llegado, tal vez se retrasó. —Empezó a hablar mientras se levantaba de su lugar y dejaba la caña de pescar de lado. —Además, Hibiki me ha llamado diciendo que Draty y Poli están bien en la guardería, nos los enviarán en una... ¿Te encuentras bien?

Yellow lo notó, no solo por los pensamientos de Pika, sino que, por el rostro de Red, el que, a pesar de estar pálido y sudando frío, tenía las mejillas coloradas.

—Tsk. No es nada... —Dijo arrogante, como siempre.

Yellow frunció el ceño. —Red-san... —Se levantó en puntas y le tocó la frente. El campeón se sorprendió con ese simple acto. —... ¡Estás ardiendo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste venir en este estado?!

Él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, si no fuera por el extraño color de su rostro y su temperatura corporal, sería bastante dudoso que estuviese enfermo.

—Eres un despreocupado. —Se quejó Yellow tomándole del brazo y jalándolo

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó con voz seca al ver que el picnic no se efectuaría en el lago.

—A mi casa. —Respondió Yellow con seriedad. —Diría a la tuya, pero no tengo permiso para ir a Pueblo Paleta, además, está lejos.

—La última vez fuiste a mi casa. —Dijo Red mirándole con una ceja enarcada.

—Eso... Fue una situación distinta. —Contestó Yellow sin saber cómo contraatacar a aquella afirmación.

Además de no desear hablar de aquel tema, después de todo, aun recordaba lo que ocurrió esa noche. Incluso podía sentir el aliento cargado de alcohol de su amigo diciéndole con seriedad: ¿Que me has hecho?

Miró a Red, aun su duda mental seguía presente: ¿En serio Red era capaz de besar a un muchacho?

Esa duda le carcomía el cerebro a Yellow, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo, no fue a cualquier chico al que casi besa... ¡Casi le besa a él!

—Yellow, ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Red mirándole fijamente, si no le conociera bien, diría que estaba desinteresado.

— ¿Eh? —Se dio cuenta, estaban parados frente a la casa del chico haciendo nada. —... ¡Nada! —Exclamó avergonzado mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo. —Solo... No vayas a curiosear dentro de los cajones, recuerda que es una casa ajena.

—Hmp. —Eso era un sinónimo de: Haré lo que quiera.

Yellow suspiró rendido y lo llevó a su habitación.

**.**

—Lo siento Green, será otro día. —Se disculpaba por el Pokégear que le regaló Red.

— ¿Está bien? —Preguntó el líder de gimnasio. —No es normal de él enfermarse.

—Estará bien, sé que hacer en casos como estos. —Sonrió para sí mismo. —Trabajé un tiempo como ayudante en una enfermería de Johto.

—Entonces puedes curar humanos y Pokémon. —Green pareció suspirar. —Eres casi como un curandero.

Yellow no pudo evitar reír ante la afirmación. — ¿Podrías venir para llevarlo a su casa? De seguro su madre estará preocupada.

—Aunque no lo creas, lo dudo mucho. Red es así, se va con su mochila, vaguea unos días por el Monte Plateado o Johto y vuelve quién sabe cuánto tiempo después. —Yellow se imaginó a Green encogerse de hombros y sonreír despreocupado y con arrogancia.

—Pero si siempre está en Bosque Viridian...

—Por eso es extraño. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez seas lo suficientemente entretenido como para que se quede ahí contigo.

Yellow frunció el ceño. —No soy entretenido.

—Eso no lo decides tú. —Dijo Green con confianza, Yellow solo resopló un poco. —Estaré allí en dos horas y media, tengo trabajo.

—Eso sonó profesional. —Opinó.

—Soy profesional. —Contestó arrogantemente el castaño. Yellow no pudo evitar reír. — ¿Que es tan gracioso?

—Nada... Solo que sonaste como Red-san. —Dijo entre alegres risitas.

—Oye, confunde pero no ofendas. —Green sonaba indignado, pero al otro lado de la línea sonreía. —Nos vemos después.

—Claro. —Asintió Yellow aun sonriente.

Colgó. Hablar con Green era divertido, aunque a veces le hacía enojar, también le hacía reír mucho. Apagó la estufa y sirvió un poco de la sopa que estaba haciendo.

Subió con la esperanza de ver a Red acostado en la cama mirando toda su habitación de una manera que probablemente le iba a incomodar. Pero lo que vio le asustó más que el hecho de pensar que Red le viese sin el sombrero.

Red estaba inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y su rostro más pálido que antes.

Dejó la sopa de lado, corrió a tocarle la frente... Tan caliente como el fuego. Tuvo que apartar la mano de lo ardiente que estaba el campeón, con afán, corrió al baño y llenó la tina de agua fría. Luego, con esfuerzo, corrió donde Red, lo llevó al baño y lo lanzó en la tina con todo y ropa.

Con respiración agitada se sentó en el suelo y miró preocupado a su amigo, el que empezaba a despertar de a poco. Para que no notara su preocupación, le sonrió levemente.

—Eso fue muy impulsivo. —Dijo Red quitándose su gorra y tratando de regular su respiración.

—Momentos extremos, medidas extremas. —Se excusó Yellow suspirando aliviado. —Green me contó que no estás acostumbrado a enfermarte...

—Tengo un buen sistema inmunológico. —Contestó el campeón. —Sin embargo, si un virus logra pasar mis defensas, lo pago caro.

—Lo noté. —Dijo Yellow tratando de sonreír, pero simplemente se vio más preocupado. Trató de cambiar de tema. —Red-san...

— ¿Que? —La mirada de Yellow hizo que rodara los ojos, como siempre. —Dime.

— ¿Eres capaz de besar a un chico? —Preguntó directamente, conociendo ya que Red odiaba los ambages.

Red le miró por un momento inexpresivo, Yellow se sintió algo intimidado, pero mantuvo la mirada lo mejor que pudo, al final, perdió y miró a otro lado.

—Depende. —Fue lo que contestó Red, no parecía interesado en la charla, pero la verdad, la pregunta le había tomado desprevenido.

Yellow se sintió avergonzado por la pregunta tan extraña, pero ahora se sentía más confundido que antes.

— ¿Eso fue un sí? —Preguntó sorprendido.

— ¿Me estás llamando gay? —Preguntó Red mirándole seriamente.

El chico abrió los ojos y negó repetidamente con la cabeza. — ¡N-no! ¡No digo eso!... ¿Qué te dije de contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta?

Red lanzó un bufido, que pareció más una risa burlona, Yellow enarcó una ceja, Red le miró. —Eres entretenido.

Yellow frunció el ceño, como si estuviese haciendo un pequeño puchero o simplemente se sentía ofendido. —No soy entretenido.

—Eso lo decido yo, no tú.

Con eso, Yellow confirmó su teoría, Green y Red se parecían más de lo que creían. —No seas tan arrogante.

Red se encogió de hombros y se quitó la camisa. Yellow abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a otro lado avergonzado. — ¡¿Q-que crees que haces?!

—Me quito la ropa, no puedo irme de aquí mojado. —Contestó Red como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

— ¿No conoces el significado de la palabra "pudor"? —Preguntó Yellow aun mirando a otro lado y tapando cualquier fuga de su vista con las manos.

Red se preguntó el porqué de esa actitud tan extraña, pero prefirió ignorarle y simplemente recordarle: —Eres un chico extraño.

Yellow simplemente ignoró ese comentario y salió por la puerta tomando la camisa del chico. —Pondré a secar tu ropa, cuando termines, te daré algo de ropa de mi tío... ¡Y no vayas a hurgar en mis cosas!

—Hmp.

Con esa "promesa", Yellow salió avergonzado del baño.

**.**

— ¿Que lees? —Preguntó Leaf por milésima vez a Green mientras miraba al chico como leía un grueso y viejo libro.

—Nada.

Leaf hizo puchero. — ¡No seas tan cortante conmigo! —Se quejó arrebatándole el libro. —... ¿Estás leyendo leyendas, Greeny?

La cara burlesca hizo que Green se enojara. —Devuélveme ese libro, ya mismo.

—Aguafiestas. —Le dijo ella sonriente leyendo. —Uh, ¿La Evolucionadora? Me gusta... Soy buena evolucionando Pokémon.

— ¡Que me devuelvas eso! —Exigió arrebatándole el libro de vuelta. —Son solo leyendas.

—Amargado. —Volvió a quejarse ella. —Pero venga... ¡Eso suena muy interesante! Tu podrías ser... —Le quitó el libro de nuevo para leer. — ¡El entrenador! Te la pasas entrenando tus Pokémon todo el tiempo con la inocente convicción de que podrás vencer algún día a Red.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo así que inocente?! —Se quejó él.

—Quejica. —Dijo Leaf entre risas. —Pero ya, ¿De qué viene este tipo de libro? Tú siempre lees cosas aburridas como técnicas de batalla y esas cosas. No cosas como... —Leyó el título del capítulo. —... _Holders_... ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

Como siempre, las risas de la chica irritó al muchacho. Le arrebató el libro de nuevo. —Es una investigación, ruidosa. Es un libro antiguo que se halló en la biblioteca de Ciudad Canal.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste un libro así en Ciudad Canal? —Preguntó Leaf sabiendo que la respuesta no le gustaría.

—Hikari. —Contestó con simpleza. —Lo encontró con uno de sus amigos y al verlo inmediatamente...

— ¡¿Que tienes con ella?! —Preguntó Leaf con seriedad, que le hacía parecer tanto a su hermano.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas ahora? —Preguntó Green sin comprender a lo que se refería. — Es una amiga.

—Como Sabrina, ¿Verdad? —La mirada de Leaf se volvió dura.

—En serio, ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó suspirando y devolviendo su mirada al libro.

Leaf estaba indignada, la estaba ignorando como siempre y con esa misma indignación, tomó el libro que Green estaba leyendo y se lo llevó.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Ella no le prestó atención, caminó fuera del gimnasio y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Green suspiró frustrado y se puso las manos en la cabeza. —Maldita ruidosa...

**.**

Después de que Red terminara de bañarse, de vestirse y tomar la sopa que Yellow le había hecho, se quedó viendo una película, acostado en la cama de Yellow mientras que éste estaba sentado en una silla a su lado.

Era de noche, Green no aparecía y Wilton ya se había ido a dormir. Red, ya se sentía mejor, era extraño, como si después de esa ducha con agua fría y la sopa caliente, toda enfermedad hubiese decidido irse o simplemente desaparecer.

—Todos los días me baño con agua fría. —Le comentó Yellow mientras comía una crispeta de maíz. —Por eso fue sencillo llenar la tina.

Red le miró un momento, Yellow comía crispetas mientras veía la película, parecía como si se emocionara cada vez más. Era la historia de un chico que se fue de viaje con su Luxray para cumplir sus sueños.

La película era estúpida, pero no la cambió solo porque Yellow se veía muy alegre viéndola, suspiró y siguió mirando.

—Green ya se está tardando... —Pensó Yellow en voz alta.

—Estará ocupado. —Contestó Red conociendo ya que era probable que Leaf era la causa del retraso de su amigo.

Estiró una mano y le robó unas cuantas crispetas a Yellow, el que le miro con una ceja enarcada. —No deberías comer grasa estando enfermo.

Red se encogió de hombros. Yellow sonrió.

Después de unas horas, Yellow y Red estaban en la cama, ambos comiendo del mismo tarro de crispetas viendo toda la saga de la película que estaban viendo inicialmente. Yellow se quedó dormido, Red siguió viendo la película hasta que se acabó.

Era media noche.

Red bostezó aburrido y miró a Yellow, se quedó dormido abrazando el tarro de las crispetas, era una imagen algo graciosa, lo suficiente como para arrancarle un suspiro seguido de una ligera sonrisa. Sin dar más importancia a la escena, le quitó el contenedor de los brazos y lo puso en el suelo, le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos.

Esa noche fue muy cómoda.

**.**

Al día siguiente, Yellow se levantó antes que Red, se estiró, estaba en su cama, pero se fijó que no estaba solo. Vio a Red y abrió los ojos sorprendidos. Había dormido con Red.

Se sonrojó al ver el doble sentido de esa oración.

Pero, inmediatamente, se dio cuenta de algo, su sombrero, no estaba.

Apurada, se tiró al suelo buscando su preciado sombrero, antes de que Red se despertara, pero Yellow hizo suficiente ruido como para que el oji-carmín despertara de mal humor por no poder dormir bien.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja mirando donde se encontraba su amigo.

Afortunadamente, Yellow estaba prácticamente debajo de la cama, tratando de agarrar con mucho esfuerzo su sombrero.

— ¡N-nada! Solo... —Cerró los ojos tratando de buscar una buena excusa, pero entonces recordó que no tenía que mentir en eso. — ¡Busco mi sombrero!

Red enarcó una ceja, pensó en acercarse a ver que hacía Yellow en el suelo, ni él se preocupaba tanto por su gorra.

Pero antes de poder llegar a verle, Yellow se levantó con su sombrero puesto y una enorme sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ejem... Buenos días. —Saludó con la mano algo nervioso, ocultando un mechón de pelo tras su oreja. — ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Red se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—Voy a preparar el desayuno, ¿Quieres algo en especial?

—Lo que quieras. —Dijo con tranquilidad.

Yellow asintió y caminó apurado hacia la puerta, pero antes de poder salir, Red le llamó haciendo que se le congelara el corazón.

_—Me descubrió. _—Fue lo que pensó cerrando los ojos esperando una gélida mirada o palabras de decepción, pero lo que llegó le sorprendió.

—Gracias. —Le dijo el campeón, con una muy leve sonrisa.

Por alguna razón, las mejillas de Yellow se cubrieron de un lindo rubor, pero a la vez una sonrisa pasó por su rostro colorado. —No hay de que, Red-san.

Salió de la habitación, se mordió el labio inferior, su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido, por un momento pensó que se había contagiado de la fiebre de Red.

—Yellow... ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó su tío mirándole.

Con la cabeza sintió varias veces. — ¡I-iré a preparar el desayuno! —Dijo rápidamente mientras salía corriendo.

Wilton miró a la puerta de la habitación de su "sobrino", ¿Que había ocurrido?

**.**

—Ese idiota Green. —Se quejaba Leaf ojeando el libro que le robó. —Nunca sabe nada.

Enojada, seguía mirando el libro de leyendas, el que curiosamente le había gustado mucho. Leía una y otra vez la misma leyenda, la de La Evolucionadora, hablaban de esa chica de una manera excepcional. Una manera en la que nunca hablaron de ella misma.

Además, le gustaba evolucionar a los Pokémon.

—Hmp. Puedo ser esa Evolucionadora si quiero, ¿No es así? —Miró a sus Pokémon, los que la miraban y asentían con la cabeza. Leaf sonrió. —Gracias.

Y leyendo ese libro se durmió, junto con todos sus Pokémon, en la suit presidencial del único hotel en todo Kanto.

**.**

Mientras tanto, Green buscaba a Leaf por todo Kanto.

—No solo se llevó el libro... —Se quejaba él caminando por Ciudad Carmín. — ¡Sino que también mi billetera!

Esa billetera terminaría vacía para el día siguiente.

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **¡Antes de que lancen tomates o que le sacrifiquen a Dialga, me disculpo! Me tardé, a pesar de que amplié mi tiempo de actualización, pero mi inspiración no trabaja, me odia! T-T

Además... Es posible que cambie el apellido de uno de los personajes, solo para adaptar mejor el personaje a... Mmm... Mi gusto, así tal vez la inspiración vuelva a obedecerme (?) ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Y habrá otro capítulo esta semana, porque esta Treceava Memoria es de la semana pasada TWT

* * *

**aaal: **Sip, definitivamente habrá una chica ligandole a Yellow XD ... Leaf va sobre seguro, y esa muchacha del bosque Viridian... No es la única fan de Yellow ¬w¬ ¡Gracias por el review!

**A.S.C: **Leaf va a coquetear con Yellow cuando le conozca, no se cuando, pero fijo que la conoce y le coquetea XD ¡Gracias por el Review!


	14. Catorceava Memoria

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo.

* * *

**Catorceava Memoria  
Coqueteos**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

—Iré contigo. —Dijo alegremente.

—No.

— ¡Vamos! Quiero saber con quién pasas tanto tiempo, ¿Acaso es eso un delito? —Preguntó haciendo puchero.

—Si cuando se trata de ti.

Hubo silencio en la sala, lo cual era milagroso considerando que allí había una discusión entre la chica más ruidosa del mundo (Leaf) y la persona más terca del planeta (Red). Ambos, con el deseo de salirse con la suya, y el problema era que siempre, alguno de los dos, se salía con la suya.

— Iré.

—No.

— ¡¿Por qué no?!

—Porque no. —Declaró el azabache levantándose de su lugar, llamó a Pika con la mirada y éste le obedeció subiendose a su hombro.

Leaf gruño molesta. — ¿A dónde vas?

—Al gimnasio de Green. —Fue la respuesta del campeón, Leaf pareció conformarse con la respuesta.

—Pues iré.

—No.

—Iré para visitar a Green. —Declaró Leaf tomando su gorro blanco y saliendo de la casa.

Red suspiró frustrado, su hermana era más molesta que un Zubat.

**.**

Yellow miraba a Green muy interesado, el chico estaba entrenando con todos sus Pokémon de una forma realmente extraña, o bueno, tal vez era una forma normal, pero el rubio jamás había visto como alguien entrenaba a sus Pokémon.

Si, suena algo irónico que siendo el mejor amigo del campeón de Kanto jamás haya visto como se entrenaba un Pokémon, pero, es comprensible, después de todo, ellos jamás hablaban de batallas estando juntos.

— ¡Pidgeot! ¡Usa **vuelo**! —Exclamó Green, su Pokémon obedeció, luego se dirigió a Arcanine. — ¡Arcanine, esquiva!

Sus Pokémon se pusieron en acción, Yellow pensó que Arcanine iba a esquivar, pero no fue así, hubo una pequeña explosión cuando Pidgeot chocó contra Arcanine.

—Tsk... Arcanine, más velocidad. —Le dijo Green al ver como toda la nube de polvo se dispersaba y Arcanine se mantenía de pie con dificultad. —Lo haremos de nuev...

— ¡No! —Gritó Yellow corriendo hasta Arcanine, Green le miró con una ceja enarcada.

— ¿Qué haces?

Green vio como Yellow abrazaba la cabeza de Arcanine mirando al entrenador de éste con el seño funcido.

—Green, no es bueno cuando lastimas a los Pokémon. —Le dijo con seriedad.

Green, que nunca había visto a Yellow de esa manera, se sorprendio, pero luego suspiró.

—Arcanine necesita practicar su velocidad, de lo contrario, en mitad de un combate...

— ¡Los Pokémon no son armas de lucha! —Le gritó Yellow interrumpiéndole de nuevo.

En ese mismo momento, entró Red junto con su hermana Leaf, la puerta se abrió de par en par y si la situación no hubiese sido tan tensa, cualquiera habría pensado que esa entrada fue hecha con mucho estilo.

— ¿Que está ocurriendo aquí? —Pregunto Red con frialdad, Leaf también estaba mirando todo, solo que asombrada.

Green y Yellow, después de un corto intercambio de miradas, llegaron a la conclusión que lo mejor era que ese tema quedara entre ellos.

— ¡Hola Red-san! —Saludó Yellow sonriente, soltando a Arcanine, el que fue al lado de su entrenador.

Leaf miró al chico rubio, luego a su hermano y de nuevo al rubio, una sonrisa gatuna apareció en sus labios, a encajar las piezas de su rompecabezas mental. Red, el que dejó la escena de hace un rato (Yellow mirando molesto a Green mientras abrazaba a Arcanine) cayó en cuenta de algo. Yellow estaba ahí y también lo estaba...

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡Pero que lindo! —Gritó Leaf mientras corría a abrazar a Yellow, el cual, era más pequeño que ella, por eso, al abrazarle, la cara de éste quedo entre los pechos de la castaña (los cuales no eran pequeños).

Green se quedó de piedra, Red miró furioso a su hermana y Yellow estaba sorprendido.

—E-eh... —Alcanzó a tartamudear con incomodidad el chico de sombrero de paja, el que estaba siendo abrazado de manera exagerada.

—Leaf. —Habló Red con sequedad. —Suéltalo.

—No. —Contestó ella cantarinamente mientras sacaba la lengua y guiñaba un ojo.

Green seguía de piedra, pero aun así miró a Red enojado. —Creí que habíamos quedado en que ella jamás conocería a Yellow.

Era cierto, los dos amigos habían planeado todo para que Yellow no tuviese la desgracia de conocer a la hermana mayor del campeón de Kanto, la chica más ruidosa y coqueta de todas. Aunque, había un motivo más que el _salvarle_ de por medio y ese era el hecho de que Red no quería que Leaf coqueteara con su amigo.

Él sabía que Leaf era atractiva y que muchos idiotas caían en sus redes, y muy a su pesar, Yellow era un chico, inocente, pero chico a final de cuentas. Solo quería evitar que Yellow se incluyera a la larga lista de idiotas que caían redondos en las garras de…

—Disculpa. —Dijo Yellow separándose de Leaf con una mirada tranquila. —Pero no me parece muy prudente abrazar a desconocidos.

Hubo un silencio largo en la sala del gimnasio. Green, Red y Leaf estaban estáticos. ¿Acaso acababan de rechazar uno de los mimos de la chica más lindas de todo Kanto e incluso Johto?

Yellow abrió los ojos al ver que su comportamiento pudo haber sido malinterpretado.

— ¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó. —No es que quisiera sonar grosero... Es que me parece que no es bueno que repartas abrazos... De esa manera. Algunos podrían malinterpretarlo...

Leaf se preguntó si ese chico era idiota o muy inocente, ¡La idea estaba en la perversión! Debía sonrojarse y no apartarla diciéndole que no era "prudente" ¡¿Qué clase de muchacho era ese?!

Green no pudo evitar reír, por primera vez, podía ver que un chico no se sonrojaba al ser abrazado por Leaf, es más, le había corregido como casi siempre lo hacía con él o con Red, definitivamente, Yellow era muy interesante.

Pero, por el lado de Red, aun no estaba tranquilo, miraba a su hermana que tenía una mirada siniestra, como si planeara algo. Definitivamente, debía sacar a Yellow de allí en ese mismo instante.

—Yellow. —Le llamó Red.

Leaf abrió los ojos mirando a su hermano, como si no creyese que ese era el nombre del chico o algo parecido.

— ¿Que ocurre, Red-san? —Contestó mirándole.

Justo cuando Red pensaba proponerle ir al lago a pescar (la actividad favorita de Yellow, la segunda era dormir), Leaf abrazó el brazo de Yellow y con una sonrisa "inocente" le habló.

—Lo siento, soy un poco hiperactiva.

_—No me digas..._ —Pensaron Green y Red al mismo tiempo.

—Descuida. —Dijo Yellow sonriéndole con tranquilidad.

Las fracciones de la cara de Leaf se relajaron un poco, por un segundo, pero después volvió a sonreír descaradamente.

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo? —Preguntó emocionada.

—Suficiente. —Dijo Red seriamente tomando a Yellow del brazo y poniéndole detrás de él, su mirada mostraba enfado, algo curioso para Leaf, ya que jamás había visto al chico de esa manera. —No es alguien con quien puedas jugar tan fácilmente.

—Red-san...

—Es mejor así Yellow. —Le dijo Green poniéndose al lado de Red con los brazos cruzados. —Te estamos habiendo un favor.

—Hmp. Me hacen sonar como la mala de la película. —Se quejó Leaf haciendo un pequeño puchero.

— ¿Ella es Leaf Tsukusama? —Preguntó Yellow en voz alta. Sabía que Leaf Tsukusama era la hermana de Red, pero al verla ahí... Podía dudar fácilmente si eran familiares o no.

Leaf era hermosa, tenía un cabello castaño y ojos azules llenos de vida, mientras que Red, tenía el cabello azabache y unos ojos rojos y fríos (que a Yellow le encantaban, pero ese no es el tema). Ahora la duda de Yellow era: ¿Cómo era la madre de ambos chicos?

Una mirada fugaz a la hermana de su amigo hiso que se sintiera mal, la chica se mostraba triste, tal vez de ser puesta como la villana del asunto, miró a Green y a Red, ambos miraban a la chica sin compasión, con frialdad, demostrando perfectamente con la mirada lo que querían decir: _No te creemos nada._

—No sean groseros. —Dijo Yellow abriéndose paso entre ellos, caminó hasta Leaf con paso tranquilo y le sonrió. —Claro que podemos salir.

De nuevo, hubo silencio, justo antes de que un chillido cargado de alegría (cortesía de Leaf) cortara el tenso ambiente. La chica se llevó al rubio fuera, dando pequeños saltitos, Red, se dispuso a seguirles, no obstante, Yellow le miró con una mirada que probablemente jamás olvidaría, ni él ni Green.

Decepción.

Después se fue.

— ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? —Preguntó Green confundido.

Red no dijo nada, simplemente caminó fuera del gimnasio, Green sabía que Yellow era muy importante para su amigo, se atrevería a decir que lo quería, quizá más de lo que debería, por eso, era normal que estuviese preocupado... O en el peor de los casos: Celoso, y no exactamente por el lado de Leaf.

—Espérame, te acompaño. —Le dijo Green siguiéndole, salió y puso candado después de poner el cartel de: Cerrado.

— ¿No deberías trabajar? —Preguntó Red caminando, Green le siguió y una vez a su lado se limitó a soltar una pequeña carcajada.

— ¡Pf! ¿Desde cuándo has visto que eso me importe? —Le preguntó con burla. Después de todo, el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde casi nunca estaba allí. —Además... —Su mirada se tornó a una seria, una que Red solo vio de manera corta en el pasado. —Debo vigilarla.

Al parecer, ambos tenían sus propias razones para evitar esa cita.

**.**

Yellow, le comunicó de manera amable a Leaf que no tenía permitido salir de la sección de Viridian, la chica, que se desconcertó, aceptó tener la cita en Ciudad Verde, después de todo, era una ciudad grande y llena de cosas que Leaf se conocía como la palma de la mano.

Su primer objetivo con Yellow era conquistarle, nadie rechazaba a Leaf Tsukusama (además de Green, pero él era a alguien que estaba tratando aún) y vivía para contarlo. Planeó todo, sabía ya donde hacer todas sus escenas más románticas jamás planeadas.

Yellow, era del tipo de persona que no se conquistaba con perversiones, sino con acciones inocentes (más inocentes que él), esas fueron las observaciones de la mayor.

—Vamos por un helado. —Dijo sonriente mientras iba agarrándolo de la mano.

Sonrió, de seguro el chico estaría nervioso por tenerla cogida de la mano. Miró de reojo. Lo que vio la dejó de piedra. Yellow no le prestaba atención, miraba todo a su alrededor con la sorpresa de un niño pequeño, entonces le habló.

— ¿Existía esta parte de Ciudad Verde?

Su tono fue tan inocente e infantil que irritó a Leaf (más bien la cautivó) ¿Por qué ese muchacho no le prestaba atención?

— ¡Mira, ya llegamos! —Dijo tratando de sonar alegre, parándose frente a la heladería donde habían otras personas.

Leaf, como buena dama, miró a Yellow esperando que como buen caballero le preguntara: ¿Que helado quiere? Y que luego lo pagase. Pero se desconcertó al ver que la carita de Yellow se veía confusa.

— ¿Había una heladería en Ciudad Verde?

Las personas del fondo rieron y Leaf sonrió forzadamente. — ¡Sip! Ha estado aquí por años.

—Oh... Jamás la vi... —Yellow observó la heladería, los helados, se veía fascinado por tantos colores.

Era como un niño pequeño.

Leaf, decidió pensar que era obvio que debía escoger el helado, que luego, el buen caballero de amarillo lo pagaría, así que hizo su pedido con tranquilidad, pero se vio de nuevo desconcertada al ver que Yellow no pedía nada, solo miraba los helados como si fueran algo inalcanzable.

— ¿No pedirás algo? —Preguntó Leaf con curiosidad.

—Es que... —Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y los sacó, Leaf podría jurar que vio un pequeño insecto salir de ellos. —No tengo dinero...

La carita avergonzada de Yellow, su vista verde que se desviaba y sus labios algo deprimidos hizo que las personas que estaban al rededor gritaran. Era demasiado adorable.

— ¡Qué lindo! —Gritó una muchacha de anteojos y cabello castaño.

— ¡Quiero tomarme una foto con él, Ravie-sempai! —Exclamó una chica bajita que tenía un Pachirisu en sus hombros. — ¡Pancho también quiere!

Leaf ignoró a la multitud de chicas que gritaban eufóricas ante la ternura del muchacho de sombrero de paja y suspiró pesadamente.

—No importa. —Dijo lanzando otra sonrisa descaradamente forzada. —Yo pago.

Yellow abrió los ojos con sorpresa y con vergüenza negó con la cabeza. —Oh, no... No podría...

—Descuida, no es nada. —Insistió aun sonriendo, aunque en realidad estaba decepcionada.

¿En serio tendría que pagar durante toda la cita?

**.**

Red y Green se encontraban al otro lado de la tienda, escuchando atentamente mientras tomaban unas malteadas, el primero enojado, el segundo sorprendido.

— ¿En serio va a pagar? —Preguntó Green sin salir de su asombro. — ¡Siempre me obliga a pagar a mí! Y si no tengo dinero me obliga a trabajar para poder pagarlo todo...

Red no hablaba ni se burlaba de él, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, observando como Yellow aceptaba con vergüenza el helado que Leaf le ofrecía con su típica sonrisa falsa. Había algo que le molestaba y era que Yellow nunca (o casi nunca) se mostraba avergonzado con él. ¿Por qué si lo hacía con su hermana?

—Eh... ¿Estás bien, Red? —Preguntó Green al ver que la mirada roja de su amigo (la que estaba enfocado en su hermana y Yellow) se ensombrecía y el ambiente se empezaba a poner denso.

Las personas que estaban alrededor sentían la energía negativa que emanaba el campeón y decidieron alejarse.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo? —Preguntó la mesera, que se acercaba con inocencia portando una sonrisa de vendedora.

Green miró a Red, luego miró su mano, el vaso de la malteada que estaba tomando el chico ahora estaba arrugado (por no decir pulverizado), el líder de gimnasio se lo quitó antes de que se rompiese en las manos de éste manchando la mesa y por ende su pantalón.

—Otras malteadas por favor. —Pidió entregándole el vaso.

La mesera tomo ambos vasos y se fue insegura. ¿Por qué los guapos tenían que ser tan raros?

**.**

—Lo siento... —Se disculpó Yellow tomando el helado.

—Ya te dije que no te alteres por ello, ¡Me gusta regalar cosas! —Mintió Leaf.

—Oh, eres muy generosa. —Dijo Yellow sonriendo casi con admiración mientras comía un poco del helado.

—Sí, lo sé, me lo dicen seguido. —Alardeó la chica probando de su helado, algo bueno de todo eso era que la inocencia del muchacho hacía que le creyera todo.

Leaf estaba realmente confundida, ese chico era... Demasiado extraño, había algo raro en él, le miró, la verdad es que era muy adorable, lindo, guapo, pero más adorable que nada. No importaba que el plan del helado hubiese fracasado, tenía todo el día para conquistarlo y un día era suficiente para ella. Aunque la verdad, Yellow tenía un aura tan tranquilizadora que... Le aburría.

Pero miró al fondo, detrás de Yellow, varias chicas mirando a un punto fijo con cara de enamoradas. Ahí estaban Green y Red, mirando en dirección suyo, ambos no lucían muy alegres. La sonrisa gatuna de Leaf se incrementó, al parecer sí que se iba a divertir.

—Yellow, ¿Me dejas probar un poco de tu helado? —Preguntó inocente.

—Pero... Ya está un poco lamido... —Dijo Yellow mirando el helado a medio comer. Pero al mismo tiempo, Leaf se inclinó hasta él y le lamió un poco su postre.

—No importa, es como un beso indirecto, ¿No es así? —Guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa.

—Disculpa pero... ¿Beso indirecto? —Yellow no conocía ese significado.

Otra vez Leaf se esforzó por no caer ante la inocencia del chico.

**.**

Esta vez, Green se le unió a Red en el enojo, habían escuchado todo, unas increíbles ganas de electrocutar a Leaf crecieron en el pecho de Red, mientras que Green, aun enojado, no sabía si gritar furioso o reírse con crueldad por el fallido intento de Leaf por sonrojar a Yellow.

—Sus malteadas. —Llegó la mesera con su sonrisa reparada, iba a conseguir una cita y lo haría con uno de esos dos chicos.

Pero sus ilusiones cayeron a pique cuando vio que el denso ambiente se había duplicado y que ambos miraban con desprecio un punto en específico.

Dejando a un lado sus deseos de tener novio, les dejó las malteadas y se fue rápidamente de nuevo al local, maldiciendo a Arceus y preguntándose porqué los guapos siempre eran tan raros.

**.**

El resto del día fue prácticamente igual, Leaf se decepcionaba cada vez más que salía con Yellow, si iban a comprar ropa, él no tenía dinero, si iban a tomarse una foto, él se negaba a quitarse el sombrero, si iban a la biblioteca, él se quedaba leyendo historias para niños y no le prestaba atención en absoluto a todas las cosas que hablaba sobre las novelas juveniles que leía.

Leaf se empezaba a preocupar porque sus "encantos femeninos" empezaran a dejar de ser tan efectivos, ¡Ese muchacho parecía de piedra! ¡No captaba ninguna de sus indirectas! Y el hecho de que no pudiesen salir de Ciudad Verde solo empeoraba las cosas.

... ¿Qué le veía Red de interesante a ese chico?

Su único consuelo era el par de muchachos que le seguían todo el día, Leaf se sentía dichosa de que Green estuviera mirando todo el día que cosas hacía y que no. Se sentía feliz de que estuviese celoso.

Y en cuanto a Red... Era cómico ver que cada vez que tomaba la mano del chico entrelazando los dedos y le daba un beso en la mejilla el campeón se alteraba, mirándola con frialdad y diciéndole:_ Ya basta._

Eso era lo único divertido que ocurría.

—Vamos a mi casa. —Propuso Leaf como último recurso. Si ese chico no se enamoraba de ella en su casa, le daría una patada en el trasero.

—Eh... Pero si no puedo salir del sector de Viridian...

— ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido! —Trató de convencerle Leaf. —Además, descuida, yo te cuido.

Para Leaf era ridículo decirle algo así a un chico, pero, al ver que la mirada preocupada de Yellow se suavizaba, se dio cuenta que había funcionado. Con una sonrisa victoriosa, le tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la Ruta 1, sabiendo ya de sobra que era seguida por un par de chicos celosos.

**.**

—Aquí tienes. —Dijo Leaf entregándole un vaso con agua y sentándose a su lado.

—Gracias, Leaf-san. —Dijo Yellow recibiendo el vaso.

—Oh, puedes llamarme Leaf si lo deseas. —Dijo ella acercándose un poco a él.

—Eh… De acuerdo Leaf. —Dijo Yellow algo incómodo, sintiendo como su espacio personal era invadido. —Leaf… ¿Por qué cerraste todo con candado?

—Uh… Por nada en especial, es decir, la seguridad ante todo ¿No? —La tranquilidad de la chica hizo que Yellow se sintiera conforme con esa respuesta. La verdad era, que hizo eso para que cierto par de chicos no entraran a la casa a fastidiar sus planes. Al ver que no había más preguntas, Leaf decidió entrar en acción. —Oye Yellow, tu…

— ¿Por qué Green y Red-san no quería que te conociera? —Preguntó Yellow interrumpiéndola. —Si eres muy amable y generosa, nada como ellos te describieron.

— ¿Me describieron? —Preguntó Leaf interesada, pero entonces cayó en cuenta de algo. —… ¿En serio crees que soy amable y generosa?

Yellow asintió con energía. —Fuiste muy amable al invitarme a dar una vuelta por Ciudad Verde, me llevaste a lugares que no conocía, me mostraste la biblioteca, vi ropa muy bonita e incluso me compraste un helado. —Le sonrió. —Muchas gracias, Leaf.

La castaña estaba estática, no sabía que decir, era la primera vez que hablaban tan bien de ella, siempre decían que era ruidosa, molesta o descarada, en cuanto a chicos, solamente le alagaban por su belleza física, nadie le había llamado antes _amable _y_ generosa_.

—Gracias. —Dijo avergonzada, ese chico pensaba así de ella y todo el día había pensado en cortejarlo para luego romperle el corazón.

¿Por qué hacía eso? Tal vez, la costumbre.

—No es nada, es solo la verdad. —Le contestó Yellow modestamente. —Espero que algún día podamos volver a salir.

Las palabras mágicas, Leaf se sorprendió, casi se pone a llorar como niña de cinco años (era muy sentimental), pero se limitó a sonreírle con calidez, esta vez de verdad.

—Por supuesto, cuando lo desees. —Dijo Leaf sonriéndole abiertamente.

Su sonrisa fue correspondida por Yellow. No necesitaba cortejar a un chico para demostrar su… ¿Punto? Con Yellow haría una excepción, sería su amiga.

**.**

—Maldita Leaf… —Se quejó Green. — ¡Cerró todas las cortinas!

Fuera, estaban en campeón de Kanto y el líder de gimnasio más fuerte de todo Kanto, el primero aburrido, ya se había cansado de jugar al gato y el ratón con Leaf, el segundo, furioso, porque quería saber que estaba ocurriendo dentro de la casa.

Red miró al cielo. Ése día, había experimentado algo muy extraño, como un vuelco en el estómago que hacía que deseara golpear todo lo que encontraba, tal y como aquella vez con Drake Aono. Yellow y ese idiota (Drake) le dijeron que estaba… ¿Celoso era la palabra? Red no era ningún estúpido, tal vez algo testarudo (muy testarudo) pero no estúpido.

Sabía que eran celos, pero no sabía cómo lidiar con ellos. Suspiró frustrado y recordó las palabras de Haruka Mori.

_—Existen muchas parejas homosexuales hoy en día, es muy natural._

Se cubrió los ojos con su gorra, era… Extraño, sencillamente extraño, juraría que fue culpa de Haruka por meterle cizaña en la cabeza, pero repito, Red no era ningún idiota, él sabía para que celara a Yellow primero tendría que…

_… Gustarle._

**.**

— ¡Vamos, quítate el sombrero! —Pidió Leaf con una risita.

— ¡L-Leaf! ¡No te me lances encima!

Yellow iba a empezar a conocer a la verdadera Leaf.

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **Lamento la tardanza la verdad, he estado ocupada con la escuela, además notarán que cambié el apellido de Red y Leaf, es por cuestiones de comodidad que después explicaré XD

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
